LMD: Legends, Archivos Completos
by ComfortablyFloyd
Summary: Año 22XX: después de la catástrofe de Inferno el mundo está en paz una vez más. 30 años después, los Reploids Elegidos deberán enfrentar un nuevo enemigo que busca apoderarse de LMD. ¿Qué hay detrás de cada historia? Que nos lo cuenten ellos mismos.
1. Primera Historia: El Día del Sacrificio

¿Qué tal? Bueno, tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones. Estrictamente, esto **no **es un FanFiction de MegaMan. No contiene a los personajes originales de la saga, salvo unos ShoutOuts muy bien escogidos. Sin embargo, sí está basado en el universo de MM (¡Hay Busters!) así que me permití subirlo aquí.

Verán: hace mucho tiempo Erick, un colega y amigo escribió un Sprite Comic llamado La Mega-Dimensión. ¿Su premisa? Alguien en el mundo activó unos portales dimensionales que arrojaron a muchos personajes de las sagas de MegaMan en un sólo universo (sí, como un Crossover, pero más extraño). Esto sucedió poco después del accidente de Lumine y el ascensor. Con el tiempo el Comic se fue puliendo, y pasó a ser la historia de cinco Reploids Elegidos que salvan el mundo.

Así que esta historia es la continuación de ese Sprite Comic (un 'Después del final' escrito 'Después del final', douh). Originalmente mi historia _fue _un Sprite Comic, pero lo descontinué por tiempo. Ahora pienso terminarlo en un nuevo formato.

Suficiente blabla! Demos paso a la acción y... Enjoy!

Wait, los Disclaimers.

**DISCLAIMER**: Todo personaje ficticio pertenece a sus dueños. Esta obra no está relacionada de manera alguna con CAPCOM; no persigue fines de lucro y respeta las leyes vigentes y los tratados internacionales sobre propiedad intelectual, así como la conducta precedente de CAPCOM respecto al material artístico hecho por fans.

LMD, LMDL y sus personajes asociados no pertenecientes a CAPCOM, pertenecen a Darkmaster (a.k.a. ComfortablyFloyd) y a Mark Choquesillo (a.k.a. Nova), coautor de las obras.

* * *

_**LA MEGA DIMENSIÓN LEGENDS**_

_ARCHIVOS COMPLETOS_

**U**na vez me contaron que la historia la escriben los vencedores. Pero, ¿Alguien puede decir quién es el que gana en una guerra, cuando todos tienen heridas que mostrar?

Creo que la historia no la hacen los vencedores. La hacemos todos. Porque nadie vence; todos salimos derrotados cuando la violencia se impone a la paz. He aquí la historia que queda escrita, una vez que todos son golpeados y dañados. He aquí la historia de una de las guerras del siglo, contada desde el ojo malherido de cada uno de sus protagonistas.

**Primera Historia: El Día del Sacrificio.**

**T**odo se resumía en esa mera batalla. Todos los años de sacrificio, desde que fui activado hace más de 130 años por mi sabio creador, se resumían en esa sola lucha que mis hermanos y yo estábamos dando. Sabía que como el líder de ellos, Proto, el Reploid de la Luz, no les podía fallar. Pero las cosas estaban mal: los demonios más fuertes, conocidos como _los antiguos_ se habían liberado gracias a un extraño sujeto llamado Meids. A pesar de que intentamos como fuese, que los demonios no absorbieran la luz del planeta, estábamos a un paso de perder la vida como la conocíamos.

Derrotamos a los antiguos apenas unas horas atrás. Pero detrás de ellos, venía algo peor. Ellos se estaban preparando para el ritual que haría nacer al rey de los demonios, al más perverso entre ellos: el vil _Inferno_. Y la verdad es que la existencia de los antiguos fue sólo un estorbo para que nosotros, los Reploids Elegidos, llegásemos a impedir el nacimiento del abominable ser. Los vencimos, corrimos al palacio, pero era demasiado tarde. Íbamos a tener que enfrentarlo a él, imponente, alto, con esa extraña piel escamosa que los caracteriza, hablándonos mentalmente. Nos amenazaba, una y otra vez. Nos decía que era el fin de la tierra y de la gente que queríamos y extrañábamos. Yo no lo podía creer.

Pero había que hacerlo. Había que sacar fuerzas y seguir luchando. Y aún cuando estábamos al borde de la derrota, nuestra constancia _debía_ ser recompensada. Y así fue. El enigmático Meids, que ayudó otrora a los antiguos a revivir a Inferno, entendía por fin cuál era el camino correcto. Entregándonos su poder de Oscuridad, logró activar el poder secreto entre nosotros, y así fue como mi amigo, Nova, y yo, nos convertimos en un solo ser. Así nacía Zack.

Aún cuando nuestro exterior era uno sólo, reuniendo los poderes y elementos de los Elegidos, podía retener mi mente, así como escuchar a todos, dándonos fuerzas. Nova y yo estábamos perfectamente coordinados; sabíamos exactamente cómo controlar el cuerpo de Zack para tomar ventaja sobre Inferno. Pero, asimismo, sabíamos que nuestra energía se agotaba.

El zarpazo de Inferno fue el golpe de gracia. Caímos al suelo, listos para despedirnos, y sintiendo cómo ya no teníamos fuerzas para continuar. Requeríamos algo más para continuar; algo que no estaba aquí, en la tierra.

Y así fue.

Apareció La Trinidad, chispas de antiguos guerreros, para salvar el día. Nos transfirieron energía, poder, y sobre todo motivación para continuar luchando. Logramos poner a Zack de pie. Logramos ejecutar movimientos rápidos y concretos; logramos sacar nuestras armas y disparar un certero rayo que cruzó al espectro y lo derribó. Aunque aún podíamos oírlo, sabíamos que habíamos logrado un paso importante: anular su cuerpo material.

Su voz resonaba fuerte. Nuestros amigos, Yun, Nadia, Kitsen, todos podíamos oírlo. Intentaba llamar un nuevo cuerpo, juntar energías, seguir la lucha. Era un ambiente aterrador: encerrados entre los pilares de su siniestro palacio, su voz retumbaba con más fuerza. Las luces se apagaron; cayeron truenos de todos lados. Fue allí cuando lo vimos por una milésima de segundo, aunque esa imagen no se borró más de nuestra mente: un Reploid alto, de armadura azul y pelo rojizo, equipado con un enorme cañón así como pistolas y rifles, y con esa mirada siniestra que caracterizaba a los cuerpos poseídos. Si ese Reploid llegaba a vivir, estábamos acabados.

Pero no lo logró. Nuevamente La Trinidad salvó el día; acumularon sus últimas energías, incluso nosotros debimos ceder parte de las nuestras para ayudar. Con ese esfuerzo, los antiguos guerreros lograron anular la presencia de Inferno y destruir el cuerpo Reploid que habíamos vislumbrado. Cuando las luces del palacio volvieron, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Habíamos triunfado en esta larga guerra. Vi a Nova a mi lado, rendido. Yo tampoco tenía energías. Los demás Elegidos estaban de pie, también exhaustos.

La Trinidad habló una vez más, ahora tomando una forma material: tres luces brillando frente a nosotros. Nos felicitó, pero también nos encargó una misión. Debíamos proteger al mundo en todas y cada una de sus épocas. Nos aseguró que el destino se encargaría de que nosotros no faltásemos nunca. Después de su discurso, yo también caí rendido. No volví a despertar en todo ese día.

De pronto escuché una voz tenue a lo lejos. _"Proto…"_, susurraba. Apenas podía oírla, pero alcanzaba a percibir su tono femenino. Volvía a pronunciar mi nombre… _"Proto… despierta…"_. Tuve que hacerlo. Pude abrir mis ojos por primera vez en bastante tiempo. La que me llamaba, desde la puerta de la habitación, era Nadia, amiga y compañera de Nova. Lucía, como siempre, su armadura púrpura ceñida y su boina. Pero su rostro era de preocupación. Lentamente, abrí mi cápsula y me acerqué a ella.

Bastaron unos minutos para que me enterara de todo lo que tenía que contarme, así como del por qué de su preocupación. Habíamos estado durmiendo, en reparaciones, al menos unas dos semanas; yo había sido el último en despertar. Pero durante el transcurso de esas semanas, habían sucedido cosas extrañas: mi hermano Deux, un Reploid hecho con mis planos, mejorados, nos había abandonado, según él, buscando un propósito de vida mejor que el sólo combatir contra mi. Asimismo, MMZ4, un extraño Reploid venido de otra dimensión, también había dejado la base. Pero lo que preocupaba a Nadia era la tercera de las ausencias: la de mi amigo Nova.

Cuando él despertó, habló en primer lugar con Nadia. Le comentó que, ahora que los antiguos e Inferno estaban derrotados, a él le quedaba sólo un objetivo por cumplir: la destrucción de su más acérrimo enemigo, su némesis Avante. Apenas la mujer me contó, me extrañé: habíamos destruido a Avante hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero Nova, de algún modo, sabía -o presentía- que él seguía vivo. Y, obstinado como es, partió sólo a buscarlo. Nadia había presenciado sus primeros pasos: vio a través de un comunicador cómo lo encontraba frente a frente, iniciaban su disputa, y posteriormente Avante derrumbaba un techo sobre él. Entonces se perdió la comunicación. No supo más de Nova. La mujer quería mi ayuda para encontrarlo, pero yo sabía que nada podría hacer; cuando a mi amigo se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario.

La vida pasó en calma durante un par de meses; creíamos que la guerra había por fin terminado. Sólo quedaban un par de mecaniloides salvajes rondando el lugar, seguramente, aparatos descontrolados tras el caos de los demonios en la tierra. Un día gris de otoño, uno de ellos, una bestia de más de 3 metros, asaltó el desierto, poniendo en peligro un campamento humano. Los Elegidos y yo actuamos rápidamente: fundí sus circuitos usando el fuego, posteriormente Van lo congeló, Ken lo confundió usando la oscuridad, Lan lo apagó usando el trueno, y finalmente Locke lo azotó contra el suelo, hasta destruirlo, usando un tornado. Fue una acción rápida y sencilla.

Pensábamos que, por fin, la guerra había concluido. No sabíamos que se venía una tan cerca.


	2. Segunda Historia: De otra dimensión

¡Segundo capítulo, segunda historia! Presentando al Big Good de LMDL, MMZ4. ¿Cuales son sus motivaciones? ¡A leer!

* * *

**Segunda Historia: De otra dimensión.**

**L**os Elegidos estaban contentos con su victoria. Y no era para menos. Ellos llevaban años de sufrimiento y desazón contra los antiguos. Yo, por mi parte, si bien estaba alegre, no estaba del todo satisfecho. Había algo más que no me permitía realizarme plenamente. Nadia lo entendió así y me aconsejó partir de la base.

Soy MMZ4. Un prototipo de antivirus. No sé bien cómo fui creado; no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida anterior al extraño día en que llegué a esta Dimensión. Ese día desperté mareado, confundido; estaba al interior de una cueva, tapada por todos lados con bloques de hielo. No sabía cómo salir. Sólo tenía en mente una extraña idea: debía acabar con un sujeto llamado "el Virus Zero". Reflexionaba sobre eso cuando de pronto aparecen dos tipos, uno de pelo negro alborotado, y otro de pelo café, ambos con armaduras. Eran Reploids. Alterados, me interrogaron, me examinaron de arriba abajo. Pero yo no estaba para juegos burdos; tenía en mi mente la misión de eliminar al tal Virus y sentía su presencia, no sé bien cómo. Lancé mi espada contra ambos y huí.

Sin embargo, las vueltas de la vida me llevaron con ellos. Aprendí a conocerlos: eran los Reploids Elegidos, se habían conocido hace años, _siglos_ incluso, luchando en incontables batallas, y a lo largo del tiempo se habían hecho de grandes amigos y compañeros. Yo me convertí en una parte de ellos; los ayudé en grandes batallas, incluso estuve ahí cuando Zack derrotó a Inferno, en lo que la gente más tarde llamó el Día del Sacrificio. Aprendí a hacer mía cada una de sus victorias. Pero, al final del día, yo no estaba conforme. Venir a esta Dimensión a crear mi propia vida debía tener algún sentido. Yo estaba dispuesto a buscarlo. Mientras los Elegidos y Nova aún dormían, hablé con Nadia y ella me aconsejó abandonar la base, para buscar ese sentido que todavía estaba perdido. Le hice caso.

Pasé largos años vagando, sin rumbo. Me movía de ciudad en ciudad, cuidadosamente, buscando y solucionando uno que otro problema. Supe del establecimiento de un Gobierno Humano: parecía que la paz había llegado definitivamente. Llegué al centro del continente, donde día y noche trabajaban maquinas de construcción. Se estaba erigiendo la megalópolis más grande que se hubiese conocido. Poco a poco me integré a ese proyecto; me parecía notable el crear una ciudad lo suficientemente grande y bien cuidada como para que humanos y Reploids pudiesen convivir en paz.

Se estaba creando el Sector 00 de la Ciudad. Ayudé incansablemente en los trabajos para su construcción. Fue allí donde conocí a algunos sujetos que, años más tarde, podría llamar amigos: un Reploid verde con alas, especializado en trabajos de altura, llamado Harpuia, un Reploid fortachón llamado Fefnir, una dulce guerrera especializada en combate acuático llamada Leviathan, y un sujeto misterioso llamado Phantom. Los cuatro nos involucramos tanto en el proyecto de construcción, que cuando este terminó, decidimos permanecer juntos. Así conformamos un grupo de mercenarios dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas por salvaguardar la Gran Ciudad.

Seguimos dando vueltas por la ciudad un par de años. Yo ya llevaba alrededor de 10 fuera de la base; no había tenido contacto con los Elegidos desde entonces. Con mi grupo éramos exitosos en lo que hacíamos, al punto que la gente ya nos reconocía al pasar. Esa fama fue la que nos llevó a conocer a un joven científico que cambiaría nuestras vidas. Dijo que tenía un gran proyecto entre manos: estaba a un paso de crear la fuente de energía más potente de los últimos siglos. Tenía unas células capaces de regenerarse a muy alta velocidad y obtener energía de cada mitosis que hacían. Pero necesitaba protección, y por eso recurría a nosotros; quería que resguardáramos su laboratorio de cualquier interrupción innecesaria. Sin saber mucho por qué, aceptamos.

Su laboratorio estaba oculto sabiamente en el estrecho que separaba los bosques de Dysis y el Pora, un lugar que en general la gente no acostumbraba a visitar. En la superficie sólo se vislumbraba una cabaña muy pobre, hecha de madera -material que cada vez menos se utilizaba en construcción-. Pero en el subterráneo, se escondía un intrincado lugar, lleno de cápsulas de distintos tamaños, computadoras y camillas; albergaban extraños parásitos y tejidos, que flotaban, inertes, por doquier. El científico las llamaba "Células X"; decía que eran ellas mismas las que le entregaban energía al lugar. Contaba con un equipo no menor de gente trabajando: reploids y humanos con toda su disposición puesta en esta ambiciosa maquinación.

Al poco tiempo fuimos asignados. Yo me encargué estrictamente de ordenar la milicia que protegería el lugar, pero Harpuia y los otros tres compartieron labores entre la defensa y la investigación. Leviathan, en particular, consiguió que las Células alteraran las propiedades del agua a tal punto que pudo crear líquido en cosa de segundos. El científico estaba satisfecho. La investigación iba viento en popa.

Pero su ética no iba por el mismo camino. Pronto se empezó a hablar de construir armas fortalecidas con Células X. Era un rumor de pasillo; cada vez crecía más. Presentía que algo iba a salir mal, pero nadie quiso escucharme. Gran error.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado; el Domingo, la tercera historia. Dejen previews si lo desean ;)


	3. Tercera Historia: La más tierna infancia

Es Domingo, eso significa: ¡Tercer Update! Esta vez presentando a la Pareja Oficial de la historia y, en cierto sentido, los verdaderos protagonistas.

Esta Historia está sacada, casi en su integridad, de un anterior proyecto llamado "El relato de un murciélago", que en cierto sentido es la Beta del proyecto actual. Por eso es que, si les suena conocido -a mis visitantes de DA-, ya saben la razón ;)

¡Vamos a ello!

...Oh, por cierto, una duda técnica: en el Document Manager me aparece que cada documento tiene una "vida". ¿Significa que en algún momento se borrarán las Historias? Que alguien me explique :/

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

**Tercera Historia: La más tierna infancia.**

**N**ací en un cálido día de Septiembre. No recuerdo casi nada de ese día, salvo una vaga imagen de que a mi lado, se encontraba la que en ese entonces era solo una recién nacida, pero se convertiría en la persona más importante de toda mi vida. Según lo que me cuentan mis padres, mi madre quería una hijita a la que llamaría Paloma. Mi padre, cuando me vio, escogió mi nombre: Mauricio.

Mis padres no eran de muy buena situación. Vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo costero al norte del Continente llamado North Ville. Era humilde: apenas un par de viviendas de mala calidad, rodeando una plaza pública. En uno de los costados se encontraba la escuela del pueblo, y en la cima de la plaza, descansaba el único mercado, donde la gente solía pasar su tiempo libre. Recuerdo que mis padres me llevaban todos los fines de semana a ese lugar. Creo que allí fue donde por primera vez la vi.

Llevaba una faldita rosada y una blusa celeste algo suelta. Su pelo negro se movía al viento, mientras ella, con una mano, sujetaba una gorra que trataba de escapar, y con la otra, se aferraba a la mano de su padre. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a mí en una banca, distraída hablando con una señora que intentaba ofrecerle algo. Y yo aprovechaba para voltearme y verla de reojo. En ese entonces, ambos tendríamos poco más de 6 años.

Con el tiempo la conocí. Se llamaba Andrea. Una vez me invitó a jugar a su casa, y sus padres me contaron que los dos habíamos nacido juntos. Los doctores, ese día, bromearon y les dijeron que nosotros estaríamos conectados por siempre. Ella sólo se rió; yo, sin notarlo, me sonrojé.

Hubo un fin de semana que fue realmente feliz. Ya teníamos como 7 u 8 años. Yo ya había crecido -o en ese entonces, 'pensé' que había crecido-, había superado mi timidez, y con Andrea ya hablábamos mucho. Cuando había que estudiar, estudiábamos juntos; cuando había tiempo libre, casi siempre salíamos a jugar a la plaza. Yo me sentía cada vez más imantado hacia ella, ocurría algo en mí que entonces no sabía explicar. Ese día hice una locura: jugando en la plaza, se me ocurrió cortar una flor -una delicada flor blanca- y regalársela. Ella sonrió, sonrojada, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ese día llegué a mi casa feliz; me costó incluso dormir, pues tenía aún vivo el recuerdo de aquel gesto.

Por ese entonces, las rarezas que asaltaron el pequeño pueblo ya estaban comenzando. Temblaba cada cierto tiempo. Cada temblor sacudía la plaza del centro y la dejaba con unas extrañas grietas. La gente aseguraba que podía sentir un calor inusual emergiendo de esas grietas; incluso, una señora que se decía espiritual, aseguraba que los demonios vivían dentro, y provocaban los temblores. Nosotros con Andrea ya nos creíamos grandes; aunque nuestros padres nos insistían siempre en no salir a jugar solos, nosotros nos las arreglábamos para hacerlo. Ella, muy valiente, siempre trataba de mirar dentro de las grietas, aún cuando yo le pedía que no lo hiciera. Ponía su rostro contra el suelo, y recuerdo que siempre volvía diciendo: "¡Hay una cosa morada ahí dentro!". Quería averiguar qué era, pero siempre prefería ni siquiera intentar ver. Moría de susto.

Los temblores se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Pronto, los vecinos pusieron un cordón de seguridad alrededor de la plaza, por lo que Andrea y yo nunca más pudimos volver a jugar ahí. Al final, siempre nos reuníamos en una de las casas y mirábamos, extrañados, cómo las grietas se multiplicaban.

Pero un día, todo se derrumbó para siempre. En más de un sentido.

Ese día jueves -lo recuerdo bien-, paseábamos en los triciclos, como de costumbre, cuando vino uno de los temblores. Por lo general, los temblores eran cortos, pero este fue inusualmente extenso. Y de pronto aumentó su intensidad. Mis padres salieron a buscarnos a ambos, y mientras Nora, mi madre, nos hacía correr a los dos hacia mi casa, Ethan, mi padre, recogía los regalos y se disponía a correr. Una vez adentro, nos asomamos por la ventana, sólo para ver lo peor:

La plaza se estaba literalmente partiendo en dos. Una grieta enorme sacudía el lugar, y una cosa morada se alcanzaba a ver al fondo -de modo que Andrea siempre tuvo razón, tan inteligente que es-. El lugar se derrumbaba. Seguía temblando. Mi padre nos ordenó quitarnos de la ventana cuando finalmente oímos una tremenda explosión y una sacudida final. El temblor cesó. Al volver a mirar, una nube de humo repletaba el lugar, impidiendo ver cómo había quedado finalmente la plaza que albergó nuestra infancia. Ese día los vecinos decretaron que nadie podría salir de sus casas. Andrea, preocupada, quería volver, pero mi madre no la dejó. Ese día dormimos todos juntos en la habitación de mis padres.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, al salir a la calle, quedamos ambos sorprendidos. Había soldados por todos lados. Todos uniformados: una armadura negra, cascos con visores que impedían verles los ojos, y con un escudo enorme montado en uno de sus brazos. Mi padre me aclaró que eran la Guardia Armada, que venían a ver qué había sucedido. Nadie podía acercarse mucho a la plaza, así que con Andrea no tuvimos la oportunidad de ver qué era la cosa morada que había destruido el lugar. Tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo: la madre de Andrea salió corriendo a buscarla, regañándola por no haber llegado a casa. Mi madre conversó con ella y se disculpó, asumiendo el error. Al final a cada uno nos llevaron de la mano y casi a la fuerza; pudimos despedirnos sólo moviendo la mano.

En mi casa, mi padre corría frenéticamente de un lado a otro guardando cosas en cajas. "Nos vamos", me dijo mi madre. "La Guardia Armada ha ordenado la evacuación de este lugar, que es muy peligroso así como está". Primero pensé que se trataba de una broma. Cuando lo asumí, creí que sería algo momentáneo, así que armé un berrinche infantil enorme. Pero mi padre me silenció con sólo una mirada. Entonces comprendí: no volvería a ver el pueblo nunca más. Pregunté si la familia de Andrea vendría con nosotros, y entonces comprendí algo peor: no volvería a ver a mi amiga nunca más.

Juntar las cosas les tomó a mis padres toda la tarde. Mientras tanto, yo salí, melancólico, a la calle. Allí estaba ella, igual de triste que yo: ya se había enterado. Se acercó lentamente a mí, y para sorpresa mía, sacó la flor que le había regalado hace un par de años. Se la acomodó en el pelo, me tomó las manos y me dijo que me extrañaría, pero que su vida había sido feliz gracias a mí. Yo sentí en ese entonces un cúmulo de sentimientos muy extraños: como si me hubiesen golpeado muy fuerte en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo, como si tuviera fuerza para golpear a cien tipos más de vuelta. Apreté sus manos con más fuerza aún y le prometí que, aunque no supiera cómo, íbamos a volver a estar juntos, y que entonces no nos íbamos a separar jamás. A ambos nos corrían las lágrimas; nos dimos un abrazo muy fuerte, y un último beso en la mejilla antes que un carro de policía pasara, y desde dentro, su familia la llamara a gritos. La niña caminó lentamente, hasta subirse. El carro se perdió de mi vista. Al poco rato, otro carro pasó a recogerme. Yo me fui, apenado. Mi madre me recibió con un abrazo, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien. Yo no lo creía.

* * *

¿Historia un poco más corta? Tal vez. Pero no se preocupen, pronto las cosas comenzarán a encenderse.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Cuarta Historia: La caída

Siendo Jueves toca una nueva historia. Es una historia un poco más corta; esto porque la leyenda de quien relata este capítulo necesita otros detalles que serán contados más adelante. Este es, digamos, una suerte de preludio.

* * *

**Cuarta Historia: La caída.**

**H**ay un refrán que dice: "después de las tinieblas, viene la luz". Yo pienso que es más bien al revés. Después de la luz siempre vendrán las tinieblas. Ese día lo confirmé.

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Primero Deux había dejado la base. Luego MMZ4. Posteriormente Nova, mi compañero de toda la vida. Había acudido a Proto, quien ya había despertado tras los eventos del Día del Sacrificio, pero él no quiso ayudarme; dijo que el Lobo Solitario sabe buscar su camino. Finalmente nos dejó Yun, una gran amiga. Todos ellos, buscando respuestas que la pacífica base que habíamos construido en la región de Primrose, no era capaz de darles. Si seguían marchándose camaradas iba a quedar sola, sumida en la mayor desesperación.

No había demasiados sobresaltos tras la batalla contra Inferno. Unos cuantos mecaniloides salvajes, infectados quizá tras la presencia de los demonios, seguían rondando por aquí y por allá. Los Elegidos acudían rápidamente y los controlaban. De vez en cuando, aparecía una revuelta de humanos o Reploids, pero eran silenciados de igual manera. Después de tantas batallas y sufrimientos, la vida empezaba a parecer rutinaria.

Todo eso se vio interrumpido ese triste día de julio.

Un temblor nos despertó a todos. Proto acudió rápidamente a la parte superior de la base a ver qué sucedía. Y era algo inusual: un grupo de mecaniloides de demolición, salvajes, atacaba nuestra base y amenazaban con destruirla por completo. Proto y los Elegidos partieron a defender el lugar, pero esta vez, los robots eran más potentes que en otras ocasiones. El lugar se desmoronaba por completo; Kitsen, mi amiga, y yo, corrimos tratando de evacuar el lugar y a la poca gente que aún quedaba.

En pocos minutos el lugar estaba en ruinas. Locke intentaba detener a los robots usando una pantalla de viento, pero los mecaniloides pasaban a través de ella, intactos; Lan intentaba bloquear los pulsos eléctricos de sus circuitos, pero su gruesa armadura no dejaba pasar sus truenos. Todo se veía negro: caídos y heridos por todos lados, y los robots seguían imparables. En un momento Van logró congelarlos a todos y hacer una pausa en tan extenuante batalla; así, todos nos reunimos a ver qué debíamos hacer. La solución era una sola: irnos de aquel lugar.

Van y Kitsen hicieron un poco de tiempo. El Elegido del Hielo usaba su espada y sus poderes para congelar una y otra vez a los robots, mientras Kitsen conjuraba magias que lograban estancarlos. Mientras tanto, nosotros huíamos, viajando en una nube creada por Locke, huíamos de la base, sin destino aparente. Estábamos dejando atrás recuerdos, sombras y pasados, pero por sobre todo, dejábamos atrás la violencia de un periodo. De pronto llegó una terrible sorpresa. Van llegaba hasta nuestra nube con una terrible noticia: Kitsen había muerto durante la batalla.

Había sido alcanzada por un misil disparado por uno de los robots. Aún cuando el Elegido intentó salvarla, o incluso sellar la herida usando hielo, no logró hacer nada. La muchacha tomó la mano de Van, moribunda, y pronunció unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos. El Elegido nos contó esa historia, acongojado. Sentimos cada una de sus palabras, sus lágrimas, como puñaladas al corazón. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Después de días de viajar en la nube, bajamos a la tierra, intentando hacer un campamento. Era de noche. Proto me exigió dormir un rato, así que le hice caso.

Al despertar al día siguiente, no había rastro de ellos. No sabía dónde estaban. Estaba sola frente a un fuego apagado y algunas carpas. Había sido abandonada completamente a mi suerte.

* * *

¡Dun dun duuuuun! La historia ha quedado en suspenso. ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de los protagonistas? ¡El Domingo hay nueva entrada!


	5. Quinta Historia: Problemas de moral

Llegó el Domingo, hora de una nueva Historia de LMDL Retold. ¿Qué está pasando en el Viejo Laboratorio? ¡Averíguelo!

* * *

**Quinta Historia: Problemas de moral.**

**¿****A**lguien sabe qué, exactamente, es la ética? Creo que yo no. Por años pensé que era un tipo absurdo de pensamiento limitado a los humanos, y sus complicadas mentes hechas para filosofar. Leía sus libros, veía cómo se complicaban la vida intentando saber cuándo una persona actúa bien y cuando no. Nosotros, los Reploids, nacimos sin esos problemas: nuestros circuitos no nos permitían siquiera forzar nuestra mente a ese punto de abstracción.

Pero pronto tuve que hacerlo. Y ni siquiera por un afán intelectual, sino por saber cómo salvaría mi vida.

Había dicho que el científico tenía problemas con la ética. Cada vez parecía más empecinado en crear armas y potenciarlas usando las Células. Yo no entendía sus objetivos. Cada vez que le preguntaba por ellos, me respondía lo mismo: "es el deber de la ciencia". Pero la ciencia no tiene deberes, decía yo. La ciencia sólo está ahí, y dependería de nosotros saber cómo la usábamos. Esos fueron nuestros primeros conflictos; conflictos intelectuales que se extenderían a todos quienes nos rodeaban.

Él siguió, obstinado, adelante con su idea. Pronto, Harpuia y los demás estuvieron equipados con armas más eficaces, más rápidas y potentes, gracias al gran poder de las células. Si bien era un avance sorprendente, comenzaba a darme miedo. Una vez, entrenando, Fefnir y Leviathan destruyeron toda una habitación, de tanta energía que emplearon en sus ataques. Era fascinante, pero aterrador. Busqué apoyo en los demás, pero como sabía, los Reploids no saben mucho de estas cosas de la moral. Poco a poco terminamos llenos de armas nuevas. Incluso, la cabaña que ocultaba el laboratorio se llenó en poco tiempo de trampas, potenciadas con las infames células. Yo tenía que hacer algo o esto se podía salir de control.

Decidí encararlo.

Era una tibia noche de septiembre. Estuve todo el día esperando, silencioso, hasta que llegara la hora de la reunión habitual entre el grupo. Cuando llegó el momento, el científico preguntó si había algo más que agregar: yo me puse de pie y comencé. "He notado el tipo de experimentos que estás haciendo", dije. Continué enérgico, enrostrándole cómo había desviado los objetivos nobles del grupo, por algo que me parecía eran sólo ansias de poder de parte suya. Sin embargo, él me tenía preparada una sorpresa de vuelta.

Me confesó que estuvo planificando a mis espaldas mucho tiempo. Me confesó que me usó para mantener el laboratorio a salvo, pero que logró convencer a mis compañeros de emprender un nuevo rumbo. Decía que el mundo estaba mal hecho desde su origen, y que como tal, había que cambiarlo, si no era por la razón, por la fuerza. Chasqueó los dedos. Harpuia y los otros tres llegaron enseguida. Yo no lo podía crear. Sentenció que yo ya no le servía, así como nada en este laboratorio, porque ya tenía lo que quería: el poder supremo de las Células. Iba a eliminarme. Pero antes, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa más. Sacó un casco; una pieza de metal púrpura, con un visor negro con forma de T y una V roja en la frente. Se lo equipó y pude notar, desde entonces, cómo sus ojos adquirían un tono rojo inusual, como poseído. Habló con una voz notablemente distorsionada. Mencionó su nuevo nombre: Vile. Entonces sentí una cuchillada fuerte por la espalda; Phantom me había atacado e incapacitado. Antes de perder la consciencia vi la destrucción que Fefnir y Harpuia causaban por todo el lugar, derribando y destruyendo el trabajo de años, pero llevándose lo esencial consigo: el aterrador poder de las Células X. Los vi escapar; incluso alcancé a percibir una nueva figura, una sombra negra, siguiendo a Vile. Posteriormente asimilé esa imagen a una alucinación, producto de la situación y del humo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Desperté unas horas después en el mismo lugar. El fuego que inundó el laboratorio, tanto la cabaña como los pisos inferiores, comenzaba a disiparse. Yo estaba aún malherido, pero pude ponerme de pie y huir del sitio del suceso. Me arrojé a la arena cercana para evitar encenderme, y quedé ahí, tirado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo volver a empezar. Parecía el fin.

Pero no lo fue. De algún modo encontré energía para despertar al día siguiente. Me puse de pie lentamente y observé el lugar: ya quedaban sólo cenizas de la tragedia que nos había asolado como grupo. Por supuesto, tampoco quedaba gente a quien recurrir. La cabaña, vacía, dejaba entrever la entrada a los pisos inferiores; entrada que, por algún motivo, me esmeré en cubrir. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, Vile se convertiría en una amenaza para la naciente paz que reinaba en los sectores centrales del continente. Acudí rápidamente en su ayuda, pero al parecer ellos aún nada sabían del extraño plan del científico. Recorrí calles, toqué puertas, pero nadie me creía. Tengo que admitir que la loca historia de un científico que dominaría el mundo con unas células súper poderosas, no era demasiado plausible. Pasé varios días reposando en bares de mala muerte.

Tenía una reticencia especial a pedirle ayuda al gobierno humano. Sentía que ellos, menos que nadie, me iban a creer. Además, no quería que, una vez más, los conflictos de nosotros, los Reploids, amenazaran su inestable existencia. Siempre, y pese a que he trabajado codo a codo con muchos de ellos, los he considerado una raza débil que debe ser protegida a toda costa. Pero la situación esta vez lo ameritaba. Acudí a ellos. La recepcionista no me miró con buenos ojos; menos aún cuando conté mi historia. No la escuchó. Sólo me dijo que debía respetar la institución, que tenía que pedir hora en no sé cual y tal lado. Que quizá me atendieran en un mes más. Yo no tenía tiempo. Comencé a ir todos los días, obsesionado, conversando con todos a ver si alguien tenía la intención de ayudarme. Pero perdía mis esperanzas poco a poco. Aún así hablaba con todo aquel que pasara por el enorme edificio corporativo que yacía en el corazón del Sector 02. Incluso con los auxiliares y gente del aseo. Y menos mal que fue así.

Porque uno de ellos me llevó directo a hablar con el Presidente.

Le conté mi historia, dispuesto a que una vez más, me miraran con una cara de incredulidad impresionante. Pero no fue así. El Presidente algo sabía. Me contó que escuchó de revueltas de Reploids en el norte y en las montañas, así como en un par de campamentos humanos. Creía que yo podía tener alguna respuesta a ello. Me dio una semana para probar mi caso. Y así fue.

Durante la siguiente semana, hablé con conocidos, antiguos amigos y miembros del otrora grupo experimental, que por una u otra razón no siguieron a Vile. Volví al laboratorio, tomé fotos, incluso me atreví a tomar muestras del terreno quemado. En una semana volví al edificio corporativo con todo lo que tenía para demostrar que tenía razón. El Presidente reunió al Concejo, que deliberó en base a las pruebas mostradas. Por quizá qué cosas -destino, puede ser-, terminaron por creerme. El jefe del Gobierno dio la sentencia: me entregaba a mí, MMZ4, la Placa de Zero, la mayor distinción, símbolo del poder humano que había pasado por su generación durante siglos. Me preguntó si comprendía la importancia que tenía aquello: había pasado a ser, en ese acto formal, el defensor oficial de la vida humana. En el amplio y ventilado auditorio del edificio corporativo, nuestra alianza daba origen a lo que posteriormente llamaríamos los _Cazadores_, los _Maverick Hunters X_.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuun... ¡Ha comenzado la guerra! Espero les guste y como siempre, reviews ;)


	6. Sexta Historia: Los Tigres Negros

Ha llegado el momento de otra Historia de LMDL Retold. ¿Cómo la estará llevando Nadia, a quien dejamos en el cliffhanger anterior? ¡La respuesta, en el capítulo!

* * *

**Sexta Historia: Los Tigres Negros.**

**N**i yo sé bien cómo sobreviví. Kitsen estaba muerta, los Elegidos y Nova me habían abandonado. Yo nunca he sido una mujer que se pueda desenvolver sola; siempre he recurrido a alguno de ellos que me proteja. Creo que ha sido un error de toda mi vida. Por suerte, esos tres años que pasé en la oscuridad me ayudaron a fortalecerme.

Primero quería descubrir el origen del ataque. No podía ser, de ningún modo, que cinco mecaniloides lleguen a atacar el mismo lugar sin premeditación alguna; un mecaniloide no se comporta así. Se habrían eliminado entre ellos antes de llegar. Tenía que haber alguien que los hubiese controlado remotamente. Así fue como volví, caminando lenta y pesadamente, a la base en Primrose.

Estaba completamente en ruinas. Sólo sobrevivían de pie algunos muros. Pero no había ninguna información valiosa que me pudiese servir, a primera vista. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, escarbé cada milímetro. Los pocos poderes que tenía y conocía en ese entonces, los usé para desenterrar los restos de los destruidos mecaniloides. Menuda sorpresa la que me esperaba: encontré uno de sus chips de instrucciones. De lo poco que pude analizar, usando circuitos personales, descifré una frecuencia usada para transmitirle indicaciones generales, que le ordenaban atacar el objetivo. Como no tenía, en ese momento, cómo investigar más el chip, lo guardé y me lo llevé. Ya no me quedaba nada más por hacer en aquella base.

Pasé varios días intentando buscar un computador para analizar la evidencia. Sabía que quedaban algunos terminales abandonados en varios puntos del continente, principalmente en puestos de control de algunos ambientes, como los que controlan los bosques. Moviéndome rápidamente, llegué al Bosque Dysis. Pensaba sólo en analizar cuanto antes el chip que poseía; con lo descuidada que soy, no advertí lo tramposo que podía ser un lugar como ese. Ese fue mi primer error, error que me llevó directamente a ellos:

Los Tigres Negros.

Vislumbré una estación de avanzada a poco de entrar en el bosque. Corrí hacia ella, ansiosa, pero sólo alcancé a cubrirme cuando un misil, desde mi derecha, impactó directamente el terminal e hizo volar la estación completa en pedazos. Se acumuló el humo por todos lados; yo intenté cubrirme con mi máscara pero fue poco lo que pude hacer. Tuve que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, cuatro figuras, cuatro aterradores Reploids se encontraban delante de mí en actitud amenazante. Uno en especial me llamó la atención: su pelo gris alborotado terminaba en una caída cubriéndole el rostro, el que además ocultaba usando una pañoleta. Vestía una armadura de tonos negros y violeta además de una capa extensa del mismo color. Fue quien se adelantó y envió el primer ataque.

A duras penas alcancé a evadirlo. Salté como pude, mientras los otros tres empezaban a moverse también. Uno, rubio y con armadura verde, sacaba un bastón con el cual realizaba todo tipo de trucos y ataques. Saqué mi espada de emergencia para intentar evadirlo, pero de pronto me topé cara a cara con los rayos tóxicos de otro, un Reploid sencillo de armadura negra. Yo no sabía cómo, pero supongo que la adrenalina del momento me hizo más ágil y más liviana, de modo que pude esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de estos cuatro sin mayores problemas.

De pronto, una energía nueva me invadió. Mientras le sacaba chispas a mi espada de emergencia y al escudo, me sentía cada vez más rápida. Logré incapacitar a uno usando movimientos que nunca antes había practicado. Sentí un poder impresionante en mis manos. Sentí, además, cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar: mi armadura se ajustaba, mi casco adquiría rápidamente más funciones. No podía creerlo; estaba sucediendo en mi lo que los Reploids llamamos _Cambio de Versión_: es tanta la energía desplegada, que tu cuerpo adquiere una nueva forma. Usando la nueva armadura y sus poderes, creé un rayo de luz que encegueció a los cuatro sujetos y me permitió escapar. Di unos cuantos saltos y ya estaba fuera del alcance de los Black Tiger.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Afortunadamente, la nueva armadura acompañaba cada uno de mis movimientos e intenciones. Procuré sacarle el mayor provecho. Aún así, estuve varias horas perdida, dando vueltas casi en círculos, intentando salir de ese lugar sin toparme de nuevo con esos estremecedores sujetos. Cuando oí murmullos a lo lejos, morí de susto; quedé congelada, creyendo que había ido corriendo a su trampa. Sin embargo, cuando noté los encendidos ojos azules y el alborotado pelo negro que los acompañaba, pude respirar tranquila.

Era Proto. Partí a abrazarlo, esperanzada, aunque aún molesta porque me hubiesen dejado abandonado. Me pidió disculpas, apenado, mientras caminábamos al encuentro de los demás. Me contó que habían tomado una decisión: habían concluido que los ataques se dirigían específicamente hacia ellos, y por esa razón yo y los demás siempre estábamos en peligro. Por esa razón decidieron dejarme. Podía entenderlo, aunque no justificarlo: de una u otra forma, asumían que yo no era capaz de servirles de ayuda. No tuve tiempo de comentárselo, pues los otros Elegidos llegaron corriendo: unos mecaniloides habían pillado su escondite e intentaban destruirlo. La historia se repetía. Proto me tomó de los hombros y me encargó huir lo más rápido que pudiese. Aún cuando yo insistí, los ojos decididos del Elegido de la Luz terminaron por convencerme. Pude ver cómo ellos se agrupaban para huir; hice exactamente lo mismo, sólo que en el camino contrario. Perdí su rastro al cabo de unas horas, cuando pude por fin salir del Bosque Dysis.

* * *

Hmm... Por alguna razón (no intencional, se los aseguro) las historias de Nadia siempre me resultan las más cortas. Habrá que ver. Por ahora, ¡nos vemos el Domingo en otra entrada de LMDL Retold!


	7. Séptima Historia: Alas de murciélago

¡Hora de una nueva historia en LMDL Retold! Esta vez retomamos al personaje principal, quien nos narra fracciones de su vida una vez que ha dejado su pueblo natal. ¿Cómo se conectará su vida con la guerra que está por venir? ¡Averígüenlo!

* * *

**Séptima Historia: Alas de murciélago.**

**C**on el paso del tiempo, y de los viajes, aprendí muchas cosas. Supe de unas maquinas pensantes llamadas "reploids", que vivían hace mucho tiempo junto con los humanos, y que cada ciertas épocas comenzaban a causar destrozos. Eran, realmente, peor que todos los humanos juntos. Pero me enteré de algunos de ellos que también hacían cosas buenas: algunos que estaban creados para salvar a las personas. Procuré rodearme de algunos de ellos, pero en general, no eran seres de muchos sentimientos. Pasé el resto de mi vida en solitario tras la muerte de mi padre.

Poco a poco reuní materiales y logré construir una rústica vivienda, aislada y protegida, en la espesura de un bosque. Allí acumulé herramientas, y experiencia, y monté un taller mecánico. Al principio muchos acudieron pidiendo reparaciones menores y baratas: que un vehículo aquí, que una tostadora acá. Pero de alguna forma, me habré hecho fama en el exterior, pues comenzaron a llegar reploids buscando reparaciones. Yo me mantenía al margen de sus conflictos: aunque ellos me contasen de cómo debían sobrevivir, de cómo la guerra estaba subiendo cada vez más en intensidad, yo me limitaba a repararlos. Me deshice de muchos sentimientos, y tan sólo me interesó acumular todo el dinero que fuese posible.

A veces salía a curiosear. También me interesaba saber qué pasaba alrededor mío. Me tocó esconderme de varias batallas en más de una ocasión. Pero logré enterarme de algunas cosas: la guerra era entre unos soldados -humanos y reploids- de uniforme verde, contra otros robots de color azul. Todos intentaban apoderarse de una fuente de energía muy potente, que se decía que incluso podía descargar y matar unidades de un solo golpe. De cada batalla conseguía más material para el taller: piezas, circuitos, electrónica que me permitía seguir con el negocio. Incluso logré fabricarme una armadura más compleja, aunque aún fuese débil. Le acoplé unas curiosas alas de murciélago que me permitían ocultarme en algunos escenarios.

Una tarde, escarbando, me topé en uno de los claros del bosque con los restos de una batalla. Había suelo quemado por todos lados, así como restos, sangre y maquinaria por doquier. Aproveché de recoger cuanto me hiciese falta. Pero entre la basura y los escombros, sentí una mano moverse. Era un sobreviviente. Un Reploid sobreviviente. Pero tenía heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Acarreé su cuerpo hasta mi taller. Su constitución era interesante: su cuerpo era de un color rojo intenso, su casco lucía dos puntas hacia atrás -que ahora estaban destruidas-, y en su frente lucía una gema de color verde, sin brillo. El resto del cuerpo era sencillo, pero al analizarlo, noté que sus mecanismos internos eran de una complejidad impresionante. A duras penas logré estabilizar sus circuitos, ordenar sus piezas y repararlo. Terminé gastando casi la totalidad de mis recursos. Pensé en activarlo, pero preferí dejarlo conectado a una fuente de poder para asegurar que se recuperara por completo.

Al día siguiente despertó. Yo estaba ordenando y organizando los pocos recursos que me dejó esta costosa reparación, cuando siento su voz distorsionada, como es característico en este tipo de maquinas. Me hablaba, me pedía mi nombre, me daba gracias una y otra vez. Yo, como siempre, no quería involucrarme en su guerra. Así que sólo me limité a decirle: "Veo que ya estas completamente reparado".

Durante varias semanas retuve al Reploid en el taller. Mientras hacía algunas reparaciones, me terminé enterando de su vida: se llamaba MMZ4 -o así le decían, la verdad es que es un nombre algo curioso-, era el líder de una milicia de la Gran Ciudad, que quería impedir que sus rivales se apoderaran de la fuente de energía -algo a lo que él llamaba "portales"-. Yo sólo lo escuchaba mientras le seguía realizando exámenes. Quería que estuviera totalmente recuperado, pero no me importaban sus motivos. Sólo uno de sus comentarios logró interesarme: mencionó algo sobre una cosa morada que producía explosiones.

Luego de un mes, MMZ4 estuvo listo; estaba como nuevo. Sin embargo, el robot dijo que no tenía cómo compensarme. No tenía dinero propio: al ser el Coronel de su milicia, no podía portar dinero adicional. Me lamenté, pensando que todo el trabajo había sido en vano y una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, el Coronel tuvo una idea que al principio hasta me ofendió. Me ofreció unirme a su milicia.

"Me has ofrecido una ayuda notable", decía. Estaba profundamente agradecido, podía advertirlo. Pero de todas maneras, su oferta no me atraía. Entonces, el robot tocó una fibra sensible: "Puedo darte respuestas sobre tu trágico pasado". Tal vez había notado cuán doloroso me era cuando mencionaba las 'cosas moradas', y usó eso en su favor. Sea como sea, consiguió convencerme. En un par de semanas, abandoné mi trabajo en el taller y me uní a su milicia.

Hubo algo en lo que no trancé. Jamás le dije mi verdadero nombre; para mí, esa identidad había muerto en la explosión de North Ville. Al final, el Coronel inventó un apodo: dijo que mi semblante misterioso, mi forma de ser fría y alejada me hacían parecer "oscuro", mientras que mi técnica y conocimiento me hacían parecer "maestro". Terminó llamándome Darkmaster. Así fue como Darkmaster terminó convirtiéndose en el nuevo recluta de los Maverick Hunters X.

* * *

Las vueltas de la vida, DM ha terminado uniéndose a la guerra de la cual siempre escapó. ¿Cómo seguirá el curso de los acontecimientos? ¡Descúbralo el Jueves en otro capítulo!


	8. Octava Historia: La historia enterrada

**Octava Historia: La historia enterrada.**

**E**ra algo que teníamos que hacer. Lo llevábamos meditando, al menos, desde que todos nos volvimos Zack en la lucha contra Inferno. Muchos de los problemas que nos rodeaban eran gratuitos: existían únicamente porque nosotros estábamos vivos y caminando en este mundo. Esos problemas terminaban siempre por involucrar a nuestros amigos, que son gente que, en general, debería estar ajena a todo esto; gente inocente. Teníamos que tomar una decisión luego, o terminaríamos por matar a todos nuestros seres queridos. Siendo el líder, los demás me miraban a mí para saber qué hacer.

Tomamos una primera decisión, dolorosa. Tras escapar de la base de Primrose junto con Nadia, dejamos a la mujer durmiendo en una de las carpas y nos pusimos a hablar al respecto. Sabíamos que, si ella seguía junto a nosotros, estaba en serio peligro. Pero teníamos que sopesar el hecho de que ella nunca había estado sola, y no sabíamos si sería capaz de sobrevivir. Aún así, cualquier cosa que le pasara sería mejor que estar a nuestro lado, pasando sustos cada vez que un loco mecaniloide quisiera atacarnos. Fue ahí cuando, silenciosamente, nos subimos a una nube creada por Van y Locke y nos marchamos, dejando a nuestra amiga atrás. Me costó aceptarlo en un principio, pero Lan me dio un espaldarazo que me dejó un poco más tranquilo.

Teníamos que buscar un refugio nuevo. Aún cuando habíamos estado mucho tiempo huyendo de varios lugares y sin vivienda estable, durante lo poco que estuvimos en Primrose nos acostumbramos a la comodidad. Y nos hacía falta. Fue entonces cuando Locke tuvo una interesante idea: construir un refugio en el Bosque de Dysis.

Ese lugar es uno de los más siniestros que existen en el continente. Antiguamente ocupado por humanos que intentaban estudiarlos, se dice que está lleno de trampas, engaños y peligros. Sus frondosos bosques esconden, generalmente, a los criminales más buscados. No era de extrañar que el Elegido del viento hubiese pensado en un lugar como ese para escondernos: la gente no se atreve a entrar al Dysis. Rápidamente, movimos la nube y llegamos al lugar.

En poco tiempo tuvimos el refugio construido. Era algo sencillo: en una cueva bajo una quebrada, instalamos un par de elementos que pudimos encontrar durante el viaje; principalmente terminales de computadora. Van y Lan crearon una puerta blindada que ocultó el lugar, camuflándola con rocas y troncos sacados del mismo bosque. El refugio parecía impenetrable. Y fue así como pasamos largo tiempo ocultos, descansando en ese lugar. Sin embargo, yo personalmente no podía olvidar las últimas palabras que le oí a La Trinidad: cuidar del mundo en todo tiempo y lugar. Me pesaba como una mochila en la espalda; me resonaba una y otra vez; se convertía en reproche e inseguridad. Día tras día salía a vigilar las inmediaciones del Bosque, intentando que ello aliviara la culpa. Pero no lo hacía.

Un día ocurrió algo extraño. Parece que el conflicto nos persigue; está siempre ahí, acechando, buscando el momento preciso en que la mayor cantidad de cosas pueda salir mal. En uno de mis patrullajes sentí rumores; luego conversaciones y una que otra explosión. Y de pronto hubo silencio. Eran señales inequívocas de una batalla en las proximidades. Corrí por todos lados, di vueltas, salté a las copas de los árboles, pero no logré ver nada. Volví al suelo. Patrullé el bosque, lo conocía de memoria, sabía dónde estaban las marcas que me permitían orientarme. Pero no encontraba nada, ni a nadie. Parecía que los combatientes ya se habían marchado. Agucé el oído. Escuché jadeos, movimiento de las hojas, había alguien dando vuelta. Comencé a murmurar yo también, tratando de tentar al sujeto, que se movía, inquieto. Tenía una mano puesta en mi espada, por si acaso.

Pero era ella. Nadia, la amiga a la que habíamos dejado atrás, volvía a nosotros, sorpresivamente, con un rostro de preocupación y miedo. Lucía una nueva armadura; al parecer la batalla le había permitido cambiar de versión. Pero venía cansada. Corrió a abrazarme, cuando lo hizo, pude notar cómo su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Le pregunté qué sucedía y me contó una extraña historia sobre cuatro sujetos, todos con aspectos y poderes aterradores. Traté de consolarla diciéndole cuántos delincuentes había visto en mis patrullajes, pero ella insistía en que estos eran distintos. Me culpaba, además; me recriminaba el haberla dejado sola. Tuve que explicarle la historia, las terribles conclusiones a las que llegamos. Pero no entendió.

Caminamos lentamente hasta el refugio. Lentitud que tendría que ser interrumpida cuando Ken y Locke llegaron corriendo, exhaustos. Su rostro lo indicaba todo. Otro mecaniloide irrumpía en nuestra base. ¡Otro más! Yo ya no lo podía creer. Las circunstancias ameritaron que tuviera que despedirme de mi amiga una vez más; le tomé los hombros, la miré atentamente a los ojos y le ordené correr. Correr lo más lejos que pudiera de nuestros conflictos, del peligro a la que siempre la sometíamos. Ella insistía en que podía servir de algo, que podía pelear, pero yo no quería arriesgarla. Me bastó una mirada inquisidora para convencerla. En poco rato, su figura se perdió entre los árboles. Sabía que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo.

Al volver al refugio, la situación era evidentemente peor de lo que creí. El mecaniloide ya había sido eliminado; sus restos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, que se había convertido en un bosque muerto e incendiado. Las llamas de la presumible explosión asediaban el lugar; Van intentaba apagarlas lo más rápido que podía. Pero el problema mayor era otro. Desde el cielo nos llovían proyectiles. Misiles que explotaban en medio del aire y dejaban caer una infinidad de diminutas bombas que hacían aún más peligrosa la situación. Algunas golpearon a Ken un par de veces, mientras Locke intentaba levantar un escudo de viento que las alejara. No servía; las bombas eran tan veloces que cruzaban la barrera. Las que no, se esparcían por todo el bosque, aumentando la catástrofe. Una vez más nos vimos forzados a huir y dejar todo atrás.

Escapamos en la ya conocida nube hecha por Locke. El Bosque Dysis quedaba cerca del Desierto Oesute, lugar que nos parecía apropiado para huir. Si el espesor de los árboles nos había jugado una mala pasada, lo prudente era probar con la protección del aire libre. Aún así, no nos dejábamos de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo: ¿Quién, esta vez, programaba estos mecaniloides para ir insistentemente tras nosotros?

Vislumbrábamos el Desierto en plenitud desde la altura a la que nos encontrábamos. Aunque con poco detalle, pudimos encontrar el helicóptero abandonado; una de las reliquias del caluroso lugar. Pero además vimos, vagamente, el detalle de una singular construcción. Le pedí a Locke que acercara la nube, y lo que vimos nos llamó la atención a todos.

Era algo así como un castillo. Hecho de piedra, solitario, oculto tras unos acantilados, protegido de la arena. En sus esquinas lucía cuatro torres altas, imponentes, con estatuas que adornaban sus puntas, y una estatua más grande en el centro, en lo más alto. Desarmamos la nube y partimos a explorar el inusual recinto, sorprendidos de cuánto había cambiado el panorama desde la última vez que vinimos a este inhóspito lugar.

El interior era más insólito aún. Era un laberinto eterno, con recovecos y vueltas por todos lados. Y en cada uno de los pasillos, de las salas, estatuas de los más sorprendentes individuos adornaban el lugar. Algunos humanos, otros Reploids de los más antiguos. Leí las inscripciones de un par de ellos: _Juana de Arco… Julio César… Moctezuma… Salvador Allende… ¡Zero!_

Locke encontró el salón principal. Contenía, además de preciosas cortinas y alfombras bordadas con oro, una estantería con un solo libro. Lo abrimos con cuidado; sus páginas estaban a punto de deshacerse en polvo. Era casi ilegible, la tinta se había corrido en la mayoría de sus hojas. Aún así encontramos un párrafo que nos fue de gran valor:

_Que el pueblo no los olvide. He aquí los que alguna vez creyeron en que la Justicia es más que un valor abstracto. Que el pueblo no los olvide. He aquí los que hemos de recordar._

Estaba firmado a nombre del "acta del Templo de los Héroes". Asumimos que ese era el nombre de este lugar: Templo de los Héroes. Pero no teníamos ningún dato acerca de la construcción; en nuestra memoria, jamás había sonado tal edificación. Seguimos investigando, dando vueltas, recorriendo estatua tras estatua, anonadados. Los humanos sabían esconder muy bien sus reliquias.

Al final del día, nos reunimos en el salón principal. Van venía con una idea clara: el lugar estaba abandonado hace años, siglos quizá, por humanos que habían olvidado lo que era la veneración hacia los héroes justos, aterrorizados al ver que todos los suyos se convertían en monstruos por las guerras. Era un escondite perfecto. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él: podríamos hacer del Templo de los Héroes una fortaleza inexpugnable. Estando en el desierto, nadie se aventuraría a encontrarlo, ni siquiera los mecaniloides que, en general, no pueden con la sedosa arena que rodea el lugar.

Esconder el Templo fue una operación sencilla. Primero Locke creó un torbellino que limpió la arena del lugar. Luego, Ken y yo empezamos a demoler las paredes de roca de los acantilados, buscando crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande para albergar el lugar. Finalmente Van rodeó los bordes del Templo con agua, ante lo cual la magnífica edificación simplemente cedió en el agujero. Tapamos la entrada usando la arena acumulada y moviendo unas rocas, hasta que el lugar estuvo completamente cerrado y escondido. Estábamos encerrando nuestra historia, nuestro pasado, nuestro peligro latente hacia el mundo. Estábamos enterrando nuestra presencia, salvando al mundo de los conflictos por venir. Pasamos al menos 10 años sin saber qué ocurría en el mundo exterior.


	9. Novena Historia: El salvaje

¡Domingo! Nueva historia en LMDL Retold. Esta vez, un nuevo personaje entrará a la vida de DM a cambiarla para siempre. ¿Quién será y qué intenciones tiene al buscar afanosamente a nuestro capitán? ¡Averígüenlo!

* * *

**Novena Historia: El salvaje.**

**E**n general, cuando se conseguían nuevos reclutas, pasaban un tiempo por el entrenamiento básico -a cargo de una estupenda profesora llamada Sofía- y luego eran asignados a un mentor, más avanzado. Mi mentor, un tipo alto llamado Stukov, me entrenó bien, pero concluyó pronto que mis habilidades estaban más allá de lo que él podía explotarlas. Me liberó cuando fui ascendido a Teniente.

Al ser capitán, yo mismo me convertí en mentor de decenas de muchachos. Algunos más ágiles, otros más ofensivos, otros más escurridizos, pero en general tipos dispuestos a todo. Según Sofía, hacía un buen trabajo: si alguna vez me retiraba de la lucha, podía haber un buen papel siendo entrenador.

En una ocasión, las unidades de reconocimiento habían encontrado a un humano solitario, joven, de unos 16 años, albino, luchando contra las hordas del enemigo en las inmediaciones del bosque de Dysis, el mismo donde yacía mi antiguo taller. El muchacho fue rápidamente reclutado y puesto bajo mi tutelaje. Era un buen muchacho: aguerrido, ágil y muy valiente. Se llevó bien conmigo en su primer día de entrenamiento, así que decidí llevarlo a una misión. Debíamos impedir que un tren con cargamento llegara al enemigo.

Se desenvolvió bien. Usaba como armas un par de espadas curvas de luz, cuyos mangos tenían forma de cruz cristiana. Lograba combinarlas ágilmente, eliminando rápidamente a sus enemigos. Cuando estuvimos listos, asaltamos la cabina, eliminamos al chofer y detuvimos el envío. Al llegar a la base, escribí, bastante motivado, su informe, resaltando sus logros. Me parecía un buen muchacho, y como no, un buen amigo -algo que por entonces me hacía falta-.

Nos convertimos entonces en una gran dupla. Escalamos rápidamente: él llegó a ser Capitán, al igual que yo. Recibimos condecoraciones y honores varios. Y durante el curso de las misiones, aprendí a conocerlo: se llamaba Callisto, y venía de North Ville, igual que yo. Pero no conocía el incidente de la plaza, pues se había mudado apenas tenía 3 años. Sabía que sus padres eran adoptivos, e intentó saber quiénes eran sus padres reales, pero jamás tuvo respuestas. Como a los 10, terminó abandonando a su familia para encontrar a sus progenitores reales, cosa que hasta el día de hoy todavía no lograba. Su historia trágica me conmovió: llegamos a saber tanto uno del otro que incluso buscamos la forma de apoyarnos. Pero yo no sabía nada sobre sus padres. Y de alguna forma, su deseo de respuestas se transformó en un deseo de poder.

Hubo misiones donde se puso en juego su moral. Si tenía que dejar morir inocentes para eliminar enemigos, lo haría -algo a lo que yo no estaba dispuesto-. Discutimos varias veces por eso. Y cada vez, el tenor de las discusiones iba en aumento. Además de eso, siempre pedía que le enseñara nuevas cosas, nuevas técnicas. Y mientras más aprendía, menos piedad tenía: se volvía sanguinario y destructivo, no escatimaba en arruinar vidas si eso contribuía a ganar una batalla. La fiereza de sus ojos comenzó a asustarme. En una misión, fue incluso cruel: derribó una represa llena de agua, para arrasar con un pueblo vigilado por enemigos, matando a inocentes en el proceso.

Después de esa misión en particular, volví enojado. MMZ4 preguntó qué sucedía, pero lo ignoré y preferí enfrentar a Callisto directamente. Mi pupilo me encaró: dijo que él -y no yo- era el que pensaba lo mejor para la guerra, para obtener la victoria, y que yo sólo tenía miedo de que me quitara el puesto como entrenador. Dijo también que "el discípulo había superado al maestro", y sacó sus espadas, buscando un duelo. Saltó rápidamente y quiso dar una estocada, pero lo frené en seco usando un escudo sacado de mis tarjetas. No aguantaba más: su arrogancia lo había llevado muy lejos. Sacando mi espada, ejecuté movimientos rápidos con los que logré desarmarlo y reducirlo. Quedó tendido en el suelo, a punto de ser víctima de la punta del arma. Fui duro con él: "Ambición, codicia, no son valores que se quieran en los Hunters. Estás oficialmente retirado". Guardé la espada y me marché del salón.

Al día siguiente nadie volvió a saber de Callisto. El Coronel me preguntó varias veces, hasta que finalmente tuve que explicarle que había sido expulsado por malas prácticas. Le costó entender, pero aceptó. Aseguró que tendrían cuidado con la moral de los reclutas la próxima vez. A mi ya no me preocupaba.

* * *

En otros humos: tiene un brutal problema con la actualización; al intentar editar las historias (y subir nuevos capítulos) arroja un error insalvable. Si hay una inexactitud en las fechas, se debe a eso. ¿Alguna solución?


	10. Décima Historia: El rescate

¡Día Jueves! Hora de una nueva historia en el recuento de LMDL. Retomamos una de las historias más conmovedoras en toda la saga, pero para no spoilearlos, ¡A leer!

Por cierto: disculpen el retraso en subir los capítulos. El error de aún es insalvable.

¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Décima Historia: El rescate.**

**N**unca creí ser apta para integrarme a la milicia. Mi objetivo en la vida jamás fue ese. Cuando estudiaba, de hecho, lo hacía con mucho ímpetu justamente para no tener que pasarme el resto de mi juventud entre las sucias costumbres de los militares. Pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas.

Mi nombre es Andrea. Nací en el pueblo de North Ville, en una humilde morada cerca de la playa de ese lugar. Pero no puedo decir que ese es mi hogar. En concreto, viví apenas 8 años, tiempo ínfimo en comparación a todas las penurias que he tenido que pasar tras la destrucción y posterior evacuación del pequeño pueblo. Sólo recuerdo a aquel niño simpático, que nació el mismo día que yo, que siempre intentó llamar mi atención; que terminó convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo.

Después de la destrucción de North Ville, partimos con mis padres a vivir a la Gran Ciudad, que recién se estaba construyendo. Nos quedamos en un campamento cercano a las obras principales, bajo la promesa que todos los refugiados tendríamos un hogar seguro una vez terminaran de edificar. Mientras tanto, mis padres intentaban comerciar lo que fuese con tal de tener algo para comer; al mismo tiempo, pagaron mis estudios, los cuales logré completar con distinción máxima. Pero las cosas se veían dificultadas para ellos por los constantes problemas de la guerra que se venía: los soldados del _grupo Experimental_ cada cierto tiempo asediaban la ciudad. Fue en una de esas incursiones donde mataron a mi padre; en otra de ellas, a mi madre. En la última de ellas me perdí yo.

Iba de salida del campamento a buscar unos documentos a la escuela, que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar. Fue ahí cuando los vi: soldados negros, encapuchados todos, moviéndose rápidamente, con espadas largas de luz, me prohibieron el paso. Traté de moverme de manera ágil para eludirlos; incluso llegué a quitarle a uno una espada, que me sirvió para eliminar a otro. Pero sistemáticamente, me redujeron y me atraparon los brazos. Sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y no supe más.

Desperté colgando del brazo de un horrible Reploid con forma de búfalo, lista a ser arrojada a un enorme pozo sin fondo.

Grité, desesperada. El búfalo habló -con esa característica voz distorsionada de todos los Reploids-, silenciándome. Entre la desesperación, la impotencia y el frio, traté de oir lo que decía, pero no le pude entender nada. Sólo murmuraba acerca de un amigo que vendría a buscarme y caería directo en una trampa. Pero yo veía cada vez más borroso, mientras que el frio me aturdía cada vez más. Vi una sombra moverse; una sombra de color negro, que corría, se detenía frente al Reploid, intercambiaba palabras, y de pronto sentí cómo el búfalo me soltaba y comenzaba a caer. Perdí el conocimiento. Apenas alcancé a notar que una mano fuerte recogía mi cintura, y que súbitamente me estaba elevando, no cayendo al acantilado.

Los eventos de ese día, enteros, aún permanecen borrosos en mi mente. Cuando volví a despertar, estaba acostada en suelo firme, frente al acantilado. No había rastro del Reploid búfalo, sólo había junto a mí una extraña figura. Estaba de espaldas, hablando por comunicador con alguien más, contándole cómo la misión había fracasado. Su silueta era inusual: lucía un cabello café, largo hasta los hombros, liso. Podía notar que era natural, así que deduje que se trataba de un humano. Su armadura era débil y estaba maltrecha, pero adornada en la espalda con unas imponentes alas de murciélago. Si él era el amigo al cual le tendieron una trampa, no podía reconocerlo.

Al menos, no hasta que volteó y vi su rostro.

Era aquel amigo de la infancia. Ese que no paró de llamar mi atención hasta que lo consiguió. Ese, el único por el cual derramé lágrimas cuando partí de North Ville. Ese que me hizo entrar en calor sólo con apreciar su extraña, pero inolvidable expresión. Era Mauricio.

Durante el resto del día, y mientras encendía una fogata, usando sus extraños implementos, nos contamos las historias de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas. Nuestras trágicas y accidentadas vidas tras la destrucción de North Ville. Él también había perdido a su padre, quizá por la misma razón. Había abandonado a su madre, intentando buscarle un mejor futuro, pero me dejó ver sus dudas de si la volvería a ver alguna vez. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza; la misma tristeza que él, sin duda, podía ver en los míos.

Se hizo de noche muy rápidamente. Yo no sabía donde ir. No quería volver al campamento, me sentía insegura, no quería volver a ser capturada. Y notaba que él tampoco quería dejarme ir. Recuerdo que cuando nos despedimos en el pueblo, hace muchos años, él me prometió que de una u otra forma volveríamos a vernos, y entonces no nos separaríamos jamás. Y el destino quiso que el muchacho pudiera cumplir su promesa, aunque ahora venía la parte más difícil: ¿Cómo hacer para no separarnos jamás? Él me respondió esa pregunta. Me tomó de la mano, de forma algo brusca, me levantó y comenzó a caminar. Pregunté donde íbamos. Me respondió de manera seca: a casa.

Pasamos una semana moviéndonos, lentamente, de pueblo en pueblo, de posada en posada. Por alguna razón él, teniendo los medios suficientes para volver rápidamente a donde fuese que vivía, no quiso hacerlo. En lugar de eso tomamos una ruta extensa; recorrimos pueblos olvidados, lugares inusuales, bosques y caminos impenetrables. Una y otra vez le preguntaba hacia dónde íbamos, y una y otra vez me respondía lo mismo: me llevaría a casa. Quería saber de una vez cuán lejos quedaba su casa. Después de una semana, me aseguró que ya estábamos cerca. En las inmediaciones de la Gran Ciudad, Mauricio me hizo entrar a una vivienda abandonada. Bajamos al subterráneo y levantamos una escotilla, la cual ocultaba una escalera de mano que me ayudó a bajar. El subsuelo del lugar no era como nada que yo hubiese visto antes: habíamos llegado al terminal de un extenso carril. Subimos al carro que nos esperaba, y de pronto viví el viaje más rápido de mi vida. En un par de minutos, habíamos llegado a un lugar completamente distinto: el interior de la base de los Maverick Hunters X. La casa a la que él me llevaba era el corazón de la guerra que me lo había quitado todo.

Me costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a la vida militar. Creí en un principio que yo no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Cometí errores; errores que le pudieron haber costado el puesto a Mauricio de no ser por su excelente habilidad. Parecía que los años de entrenamiento le habían servido. Pero yo no lograba calzar en ese plan. Siempre que volvíamos de una misión complicada le suplicaba: llévame lejos de acá. Pero él estaba comprometido. Se le notaba el fuego en sus ojos cuando hablaba, cuando explicaba una misión, cuando combatía. Había llegado a hacer la guerra parte de si mismo. Aún cuando yo no me sentía atraída ni por la vida militar ni por la causa que defendían, sí me sentía atraída por su ímpetu.

Supongo que algo de eso tuvo que ver. La sinergia que me irradió su presencia, comenzó a tener efectos en mi persona. Comencé a esforzarme, a pensar más; a suplir a mi compañero en todo lo que él, arrebatado como es, no podía prever. Lo terminé salvando en un par de ocasiones; ocasiones que hacían brillar su rostro de orgullo. Podía sentir cómo cada triunfo mío era un triunfo de ambos. Estábamos trabajando juntos, ahora más que nunca. Sin darme cuenta, gracias a la cooperación que ambos empezamos a demostrar, terminé convertida en Capitana. La gente en la base comenzó a admirarme, a preguntar por mí, extrañada de una simple campesina nortina que se había convertido en la mejor de las guerreras.

Todo fue gracias al ímpetu de aquel amigo mío, que lleno de temores y heridas, prefirió que desde ese entonces lo llamase Darkmaster.

* * *

¡Así que una nueva recluta se suma al juego! ¿Cómo cambiarán las cosas ahora que DM ha recuperado su motivación? ¡El Domingo otra entrada! Quedan pocos capítulos introductorios antes que la verdadera acción se desate y estalle la batalla. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	11. Undécima Historia: Una maldición

Ha llegado la hora de una nueva entrada en LMDL Retold. Hoy conoceremos la última de las presentaciones que nos restan, y por cierto la más extraña. ¿Qué esconderá este nuevo personaje? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Undécima Historia: Una maldición.**

**Y**o no debería estar vivo. Literalmente. Morí hace por lo menos 30 años, así que puede decirse que, al menos, estoy pasado de época. La historia de por qué estoy vivo en esta época es aún más increíble.

Digo que morí hace 30 años porque es cierto. En esa época, unos extraños Reploids llamados _Los Elegidos_, buscaban desesperados unas espadas milenarias que les permitirían aumentar su poder, para acabar con sus enemigos. Yo la verdad nunca he sido muy partidario de la violencia ni de las guerras, pero sabía que había que defenderse; ya había sido entrenado en el arte de la espada.

Pero mi vocación principal era la ciencia y la tecnología. Mi compañero de viajes lo sabía bien: siempre me comentaba el tipo de descubrimientos que podríamos hacer con el suficiente dinero. Cuando obtuve la herencia de mi abuelo, él se entusiasmó, y terminó por contagiarme. Juntos trabajamos día y noche, para finiquitar luego de varios meses nuestras más grandes creaciones: el _Emblema de Fuego_, una potentísima fuente de energía capaz de resolver la crisis mundial, y la creación más peligrosa de todas: _MMZ-X_.

Desde hace un tiempo tenía en mi poder los planos de un extraño prototipo Reploid. Los había obtenido mientras investigaba, en tierras extrañas, una base abandonada. Como necesitábamos un cuerpo en el cual realizar experimentos con el Emblema, tomamos esos planos y construimos un Reploid, si no igual, casi idéntico. Lo llamamos MMZ-X; sonaba bien. Nuestras creaciones parecían complementarse naturalmente: uno respondía a las acciones del otro. Se nos ocurrió integrarlos. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas; estábamos listos para llevar nuestro invento a las autoridades y hacernos conocidos.

Pero las vueltas de la vida quisieron otra cosa. Además de la investigación, yo ya me había comprometido con una mujer bastante aguerrida, llamada Yun, para una causa algo violenta, pero a mi modo de ver las cosas, necesaria: luchar y eliminar a los demonios de un extraño enemigo llamado Werk, y dentro de lo posible, a la mayoría de los Reploids. Era algo contradictorio, sí, pero no tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensar en ello.

Ese día lunes, recorríamos junto con Yun un lugar cercano a mi refugio; cual fue la sorpresa cuando el grupo de Reploids Elegidos tomó armas contra nosotros. Particularmente, me enfrasqué en una lucha de espadas con un poderoso sujeto, un robot de algo más de dos metros, de pelo café y una gruesa armadura. Le llamaban _Nova_. Me costaba adivinar sus movimientos. Era rápido, incisivo, no dejaba espacio para una respuesta. Movía su espada para interceptarme; cuando sabía que no lo haría, depositaba su confianza en su armadura, la cual resistía todos mis impactos. Hasta hoy no recuerdo lucha más intensa y más gratificante que esa.

Pero todo terminó. Y de la forma más absurda posible. Si Nova me hubiese eliminado, quizá hubiese muerto feliz. Pero no morí bajo el filo de la espada de Nova, y principalmente gracias a eso fue que _no morí_. Sentí un cuchillazo en la espalda. Sentí cómo mi visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa. Sentí cómo mi mente se llenaba de nebulosas, de frio, de inseguridad y de oscuridad. Sentí cómo en cosa de segundos veía imágenes confusas, enigmáticas, tenebrosas. Veía cuerpos pasar frente a mí. _Almas_ pasar frente a mí. Estaba todo oscuro; no sabía -ni nunca supe- dónde estaba.

De pronto volví, de golpe, a un estado de consciencia. Miré a mi alrededor: la tierra estaba yerma, marchita. La luna brillaba en un inusual color rojo. Sentí como una fuerza mística quería hacerme volver a ese lugar siniestro en el que estaba antes. Era una fuerza potente: me llamaba, me buscaba, me gritaba que debía volver al lugar del cual no debí escapar. Sentía que, a mi lado, pasaban sombras, fantasmas, fugaces, siguiendo la voz. Intenté resistir y lo logré. Poco a poco la voz se fue apagando. En un segundo no la oí más. Estaba libre.

Entonces tenía que saber dónde estaba. Busqué por todos lados. Llegué a un extraño museo; según la mujer de la puerta, tenían el archivo de todo ser vivo que hubiese pisado la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales. En un arrebato de desesperación, puse mi nombre entre los buscadores. Ahí estaba: Juve. Había una fecha de defunción. 10 de Diciembre 290. Busqué la fecha actual: 3 de Noviembre del 291. ¡Había estado un año muerto! No lo podía creer.

Pasé al menos quince años vagando. Recorriendo todos los lugares posibles, ocultándome. Supe de la guerra contra los extraños _Antiguos_; supe de la pelea contra el inmortal _Inferno_. Supe de la caída trágica de los Elegidos. Supe de los tiempos de paz. Supe de la nueva guerra que venía en el horizonte. Supe de la conformación de los _Maverick Hunters X_ y su intención de proteger la Gran Ciudad. Supe de todos envejeciendo. Supe, también -y esto es lo más terrible- que mi cuerpo no cambiaba en lo absoluto. ¡Y habían pasado quince años!

Buscando las respuestas necesarias para tan inexplicable suceso, terminé uniéndome a los Maverick Hunters X. Mientras reflexionaba e investigaba, me parecía una noble tarea ayudar a mantener la paz en las ciudades humanas, esas que en mis tiempos ni siquiera existían. Me producía una sensación increíble el ver a tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar, conviviendo sanamente al alero de una poderosa organización.

Allí fue donde conocí a Kaede. Una de las muchachas más listas que he conocido jamás. Era una navegadora, una dulce y tímida navegadora que administraba las bases de datos de la base. Su presencia me atrajo de inmediato; compartimos un par de misiones juntos, ella desde la seguridad de su computadora, yo desde los peligrosos terrenos de un continente en guerra. Nos fuimos acercando. Pero yo sabía que ella podía ser algo más, y que también lo quería. Comenzamos a trabajar muy cercanamente; durante la Campaña a la Antártica me acompañó en varias misiones, tiempo durante el cual me dediqué a instruirla. Ella respondía bien. Me alegraba contar con su amistad y apoyo.

Pero ella, inteligente y todo, no podía darme respuestas. ¡E incluso ella crecía! Maduraba, se hacía más adulta, su cuerpo se desarrollaba. Y yo seguía igual. Tenía que ponerle fin a este extraño suceso antes que fuese -paradójicamente- demasiado tarde.

Un frio día de Octubre -extraño, para la época en la que estábamos- decidí tomar mis cosas y huir. Salir a buscar aquello que me hacía falta. Procuré no despertar a Kaede para no tener que despedirme de ella, cosa que sabía que sería dolorosa. Pero ella se enteró de todos modos. Me siguió hasta el exterior de la base. Me tomó una mano y me obligó a voltear a verla. Me preguntó dónde iba; le respondí de manera seca que tenía que atender "asuntos en otro lugar". No se quedó conforme con la respuesta, lo sé, pero yo tenía que hacerlo. Le di un beso y me marché de la base, apenado, aunque igualmente decidido. 

* * *

Así entra al juego Juve, un personaje enigmático pero -al parecer- bien intencionado. ¿Podrá descubrir algún día las causas de su maldición?

¡El Jueves otro capítulo! Ahora que todos los personajes están adentro, es hora de saber cómo se desenvolverá la historia. ¡Estén conectados!


	12. Duodécima Historia: Los cinco elementos

Esta semana comienza la Historia. Pero en serio. Dark y Andrea son enviados a una nueva misión; los resultados de esta serán decidores. ¡Pronto todos nuestros héroes estarán reunidos! ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Duodécima Historia: Los cinco elementos.**

**A**veces intento no parecer soberbia, pero es difícil. Cierto es que en la mayoría de las misiones donde concurríamos Dark y yo -la así llamada "Unidad AA"-, terminábamos triunfando, y consiguiendo incluso mucho más de lo que esperábamos conseguir. Pero había, también, de esas ocasiones duras. Esas ocasiones que nos tomaban del brazo y nos azotaban contra el suelo. De esas ocasiones que nos prohibían lucir nuestros títulos con honor.

Esa fue una de ellas. La guerra había escalado hace mucho; ya estábamos tratando con tanques y robots gigantes de alto calibre. El Coronel MMZ4 había estado contactándose periódicamente con el gobierno humano para pedir más recursos, ya que las cosas se habían estado complicando. La propiedad de los terrenos iba y venía: en un momento, un cordón de montañas estratégico podía estar bajo nuestro dominio; al segundo siguiente nos era arrebatado por un enorme destacamento de Vile, nuestro enemigo.

En esta ocasión, íbamos tras una inusual construcción situada en el sudeste del continente. Se llamaba Templo del Hielo del Sur. Lo habíamos sitiado hace unas pocas semanas, aunque nuevamente un destacamento enemigo se movía en esa dirección. Jamás supimos qué tenía de importante ese lugar, pero cualquier incursión enemiga es susceptible de empezar una batalla.

Dark y yo nos movimos. Llevábamos protección adicional contra el frio, lección que habíamos aprendido de anteriores incursiones en ese sector, así como en las estepas del Polo Sur. Nuestro destacamento era de todos modos escaso; los soldados estaban repartidos en varias áreas, así como misiones de espionaje y escolta de recursos. Íbamos con sólo un par de unidades de 10 soldados. Entramos de golpe al Templo, para llevarnos una sorpresa. Era una trampa. Nos esperaba la Generalísima de las tropas de asalto submarino: Leviathan. Sus recursos eran aún más sorprendentes: tanques de Temperatura.

Eran unas bestias descomunales. Poseían unos complicados circuitos conectados a equipos de refrigeración y calefacción, que a las órdenes de sus superiores podían aumentar o disminuir la temperatura del lugar a voluntad. La situación complicó a todos: los cambios de temperatura bruscos alteraron a todos, terminando por fundir -literalmente- a la mayoría de nuestro pelotón. Noté, sin embargo, cómo los tanques emitían una leve señal antes de proceder a cambiar la temperatura, información que usé para ajustar la protección de mi traje a voluntad. Le comuniqué eso a Dark, lo que permitió salvarnos en más de una ocasión.

La batalla duró horas. Nuestro pelotón estaba cansado, pero al menos ya sabía cómo protegerse. Hacía falta pillar una falla en esos tanques, que eran el único recurso con que disponía la Generalísima, y así recuperaríamos el dominio del lugar. Rastreé la señal usando un visor especial de mi traje, y logré ver un ligero cambio de luces en la parte posterior del tanque, justo cuando este procedía a cambiar la temperatura. Era el interruptor. En una jugada arriesgada, salté por encima del tanque, y, en el aire, lancé dos disparos certeros que cambiaron los controles del interruptor. El tanque comenzó a incendiarse y a congelarse _a la vez_, con lo que terminó explotando en mil pedazos.

En pocos minutos más, Dark y yo eliminamos rápidamente al grupo de tanques que dominaba el salón principal del Templo. Sin su principal contingente, el grupo de avanzada de Leviathan se vio en apuros. En un par de pasos dimos con su paradero y la encaramos. Combatimos valientemente y de manera astuta; como mujer, sé cuáles son los puntos débiles en el cuerpo femenino, aún cuando estuviese enfrentándome a una Reploid. Dark me ayudó a inutilizar su vara, yo la mantenía a raya usando mi pistola. Por un momento la tuvimos arrinconada.

Pero Leviathan no es una General por nada. En el momento que parecíamos más confiados de ganar, usó su comunicador para dar una orden certera: refuerzos. Un temblor sacudió el lugar en ese entonces. Una explosión sacudió el techo, creando un agujero enorme por el cual ingresaron decenas de soldados equipados con alas, y que en sus mochilas traían cargamentos de misiles con hielo. Estábamos perdidos; si intentábamos contra ellos, íbamos a morir. Dark lo comprendió así y ordenó la retirada del lugar. En pocos segundos estábamos de vuelta, a través del teletransporte, en la base de los Hunters. Nuestro rostro de humillación era desolador.

MMZ4 nos recibió, apenado, con esa expresión característica de las pocas veces que perdimos el dominio de algún lugar. Comenzó a dar su discurso típico: aquel que hablaba de la responsabilidad, el deber y el honor. También el que hablaba de lo trágico que sería que Vile se apoderase de la energía que estaba en disputa. Los soldados iban llegando poco a poco al CMD a enterarse de las noticias que les traíamos. Pero mientras más soldados llegaban, empecé a notar un acento extraño en las palabras del Coronel. Explicaba cuán necesario es para un militar el recibir honores y condecoraciones. Se dirigía a los demás. Les contaba el esfuerzo enorme que dos nortinos habían hecho por mantener el control en esta desoladora guerra. Yo no lo podía creer. De ser los culpables de una pérdida de terreno importantísima, estábamos pasando a ser los militares más destacados de la base.

La gente lo notó así también. De sus caras de desconsuelo pasaron a rostros de impresión, y finalmente a sonrisas de orgullo. Cuando nos levantamos, el Coronel anunciaba con un estruendo: ¡Habíamos sido ascendidos a Generales!

La base irrumpió en aplausos. El Coronel continuó, hablándome directamente a mí: destacó mi esfuerzo por sobreponerme al pasado, a la pena, a la tristeza, así como al fracaso y la desesperación. La puerta del CMD se abrió en ese entonces: era Sofía, con una peculiar construcción entre sus manos. Me habían asignado mi propia armadura de combate. Era preciosa; roja, la parte del pecho adornada con bordes de color rosa así como protecciones especiales, un cuerpo de combate térmico, de color verde oscuro. Botas igualmente rojas, así como unos antebrazos blancos, rojos y rosados. Estaba sorprendida y emocionada. Miré a Dark; le brillaba el rostro, como era típico ante mis triunfos. Pero había algo más. Me dio un profundo abrazo y un beso extenso, me felicitó una y otra vez. Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegamos a la habitación. Los abrazos y caricias continuaron; se extendieron por todo el día. Por toda la noche, incluso. Desde esa vez, no hubo más secretos entre los dos. Alcanzamos por primera vez la unión plena.

* * *

¿Qué ha pasado aqui? Los héroes reciben un último empuje antes que las cosas empiecen a complicarse. ¿Cómo asumirán DM y Andrea sus nuevos cargos? ¿Cómo se harán cargo de su derrota en el Templo? ¡El Domingo otro capítulo!

¡Oops! Olvidé decir lo que pasaba al final. Espero que no me regañe por eso.

¡Nos vemos!


	13. 13va Historia: La Mega Dimensión Legends

Siendo Domingo, hoy corresponde una nueva entrada en LMDL Retold.

Subir este capítulo me trae muchos recuerdos. Para todos: esta misión marcó el estreno del comic original de LMDL; en ese tiempo, mis habilidades de escritor eran, por mucho, inferiores a las de hoy (e incluso las de hoy son bajas...), pero aún así, representó el primer gran salto a un proyecto público realmente notable.

Para todo el que quiera ver el primer capítulo de LMDL, aquí hay un enlace: .com/gallery/4770338#/djwsgn (Deben darle a Download para poder apreciarlo).

En fin. Espero que el remake de la misión les parezca más convincente. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

**Decimotercera Historia: La Mega Dimensión Legends**

**A**cababa de pasar la noche más intensa de mi vida, pero aún así el Coronel se esmeró en arruinar mi mañana. Sé que nunca le agradó esto de las parejas dentro de la base, pero al menos podía haber sido algo más considerado. Digo yo.

MMZ4 nos citó temprano en la mañana, al día siguiente que volvimos del Templo del Hielo del Sur. La alegría de mi rostro aún no se borraba: habíamos perdido, sí, pero habíamos sido ascendidos igualmente. Incluso, Andrea se deshizo de ese ridículo traje de goma verde para obtener por fin una armadura como corresponde. Las cosas parecían bien.

Pero el Coronel tenía razón. Había que hacer una reflexión razonable en torno a lo que había ocurrido. Ya no estábamos sólo en presencia de un enemigo con fuerte dotación militar y números, sino que recurrían a técnicas más rebuscadas: tendían ahora a usar los elementos de la naturaleza a su favor. Los tanques de la sesión anterior usaban el hielo y el fuego; anteriormente ya nos habíamos enfrentado a demoledores bestias que manipulaban la tierra, así como sus cazas, ases del viento. MMZ4 notó esta situación en el último consejo de guerra, pero no fue sino hasta el percance en el Templo que consideró el tomar medidas drásticas al respecto.

Nuestra tecnología no era suficiente para hacerles frente. Desde los talleres de maquinaria del gobierno no llegaba ninguna ayuda útil, por más que MMZ4 presionara para que se dispusieran fondos en investigación. Por esa razón, él estuvo juntando informes y reportes de viejas contiendas; informes que ni siquiera estaban en los datos oficiales de esta guerra, pues pertenecían a una época anterior. Aquella donde ni siquiera existían los Maverick Hunters X. El Coronel quería presentarnos a unos _viejos_ amigos; aquellos que lo acompañaron en el Día del Sacrificio, cuando los más poderosos Reploids derrotaron al rey de los demonios: Inferno. Quería presentarnos a los Reploids Elegidos.

De ahí en más las palabras sobraban. Estaba claro que nuestra misión sería ir en busca de aquellos Reploids Elegidos para integrarlos a la causa. No iba a ser fácil, sin embargo: se había perdido rastro de los Elegidos en el Desierto Oesute, una formación natural prácticamente inexpugnable. La búsqueda, nos advirtió el Coronel, podía tomar incluso semanas. Pero era un sacrificio necesario. Nos terminaron enviando con tan sólo una pista: la famosa "marca de Proto", que denotaba el lugar en que se había visto por última vez la señal de energía de los Elegidos. Sin más pistas, activamos el teletransporte hasta la puerta que marca el límite del radio urbano, donde ya nos esperaba un helicóptero de transporte. Al poco andar el piloto nos indicó que estábamos en zona de aterrizaje. Descendimos lentamente; sabíamos que de ahí en más, estábamos casi solos.

Nos costó varias horas. Los primeros kilómetros de recorrido fueron sencillos: sólo teníamos que movernos en línea recta hasta donde el radar denotaba la marca de Proto. El problema fue cuando, según el instrumento, estábamos cerca de aquella marca. En varios metros a la redonda no había más que rocas y acantilados, además de arena densa. Saltamos varios precipicios, pero no había pista alguna de algo que pudiese parecerse a un refugio para Reploids. Llegué a preguntarle a Andrea si acaso las instrucciones estaban correctas, pero ella parecía tener una fe ciega en el mandato del Coronel. Creyendo que lo conocía más, puse en duda su palabra. Al saltar al último peñasco, mi compañera me advirtió. El radar marcaba que estábamos justo encima de la marca de Proto. Pero frente a nosotros sólo había un acantilado, y el fondo estaba lleno de arena. Yo estaba desorientado. Andrea, por suerte, no.

Saltó al acantilado de prisa, empuñando su espada hacia abajo. Mirando con cuidado, noté que casi al llegar al suelo, hacía un movimiento rápido con su arma, con lo que disipó la arena y pudo seguir cayendo, más abajo. No tuve más remedio que seguirla. Caímos varios metros por lo que parecía un precipicio sin fondo, hasta que la mujer activó los mecanismos de sus botas para deslizarse por la pared y saltar, sana y salva, al suelo del lugar. La imité. Lo que vimos abajo no tenía comparación.

Nos recibía una estatua enorme de un sujeto, humano, llamado _José Miguel Carrera_; tras él, se extendía un pasillo con luz baja, repleto de otras estatuas similares a la primera. Lo recorrimos cuidadosamente. Andrea me advirtió dónde estábamos: era el Templo de los Héroes, construcción que los humanos crearon hace miles de años para adorar a sus caídos. Los Elegidos seguramente lo habían usado como refugio, ahora que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Seguimos caminando, impresionados de la cantidad de homenajes que inundaban el lugar. Héroes de todos tipos: humanos, Reploids, todos con figuras y poses que reflejaban, de una u otra forma, el valor que ellos habían lucido en vida. El Templo era complejo y engañoso: en más de una ocasión dimos una vuelta que nos llevó exactamente al mismo lugar de donde proveníamos. No teníamos idea cómo íbamos a salir de allí; si fracasábamos en encontrar a los Elegidos, estábamos perdidos.

Por suerte, no lo estuvimos mucho tiempo.

Andrea encontró una escalera profunda, ancha, que descendía varios metros. En un momento se dividía en dos: el camino de la derecha finalizaba en un salón completamente inundado; el otro, dirigía silenciosamente a la entrada de una cueva, con aspecto de estar congelada en su totalidad. Tomamos ese camino sin saber realmente hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, sólo sabiendo que, como bien me comentó mi compañera, habíamos descendido varios metros.

Al poco andar nos recibió una sorpresa terrible. Alcanzamos a duras penas a activar nuestros escudos para salvarnos de una bola de fuego enorme, que calentó rápidamente el lugar. Mi compañera fue la que la recibió de lleno; de no ser por su escudo, la llamarada la hubiese consumido por completo. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el ataque se disipó y pudimos ver quién era nuestro atacante desconocido: un sujeto, aparentemente Reploid, con pelo negro alborotado, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra, con pantalones del mismo color, que ocultaban unas botas rojas. Sus ojos brillaban en un azul intenso, su mirada era de furia y a la vez confusión. Claramente habíamos invadido su espacio personal. Pero nosotros lo conocíamos bien y sabíamos a qué íbamos: el furibundo sujeto era Proto, el Reploid Elegido del fuego y de la luz, y líder de los suyos. Nos intercambiamos miradas serias por un tiempo que pareció eterno, que fue solamente interrumpido por su alterada personalidad: "¡No pondrán un pie más dentro del santuario!", vociferó, mientras sacaba su espada de cristal y se lanzaba al ataque.

Nos tomó sólo unos cuantos minutos reducirlo, aunque la batalla no estuvo exenta de intensidad: sus golpes eran acelerados pero metódicos; se le notaba la experiencia de años. Bloqueó los ataques de la espada de Andrea y tuvo tiempo para ajustar su escudo y desviar mis disparos. Igualmente intercambió armas para desviar mis golpes y hacer que casi terminase dañando a mi compañera. Nos bastó, sin embargo, una sola mirada para fijar la estrategia. Lo distraje usando una serie de disparos con la pistola, mientras Andrea saltaba, aparentando un ataque aéreo. En el último minuto, usó una función de sus botas y retrocedió en el aire, volviendo a la posición inicial. En ese descuido, lancé una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo derribó; cuando intentó ponerse de pie, nuestros busters apuntaban directo a su cabeza. No admitió su derrota y simplemente arguyó que "nos daba el beneficio de la duda". Andrea reanudó la negociación. Lo encaró y le aclaró que no veníamos a luchar, sino a pedir su ayuda. La suya y la de los Elegidos que habían salvado al mundo en el Día del Sacrificio.

Costó hacerle entender. Preguntó una y otra vez quienes éramos y cómo lo habíamos encontrado. Tuvimos que contarle la historia de MMZ4, nombre con el cual reaccionó, aunque no de muy buena manera. Estuvimos dialogando con él más de lo que tuvimos que luchar. No sé bien cómo; no sé qué argumentos o retórica habrá sido la que finalmente causó que el Elegido recordara su misión de proteger al mundo. Pero de una u otra forma aceptó: nos acompañaría de vuelta a la base. Andrea y yo empezamos a caminar de vuelta por la escalera enorme que habíamos bajado, pero Proto nos interrumpió; dijo que conocía un camino más corto para llegar a la superficie. En el intertanto nos encontramos con el resto de los Elegidos: Ken, con su armadura verde y casco celeste con diminutas alas; Lan con un renovado tono azul y casco con puntas; Van con su característico pelo celeste brillante y ropa ligera de color verde y azul, y Locke con su traje de humano, lleno de tonos grises. Les contamos la historia de la guerra; los problemas que habían ocasionado los experimentos de Vile. Al oir ese nombre se estremecieron todos; podían recordar a aquel enemigo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero ellos mismos lo habían eliminado: ahora no caían en sí de que el sujeto hubiese revivido. Yo al menos tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho.

La conversación hizo sentir la subida un poco más corta, aunque pasamos horas escalando rocas y plataformas que el tiempo había levantado. Los Reploids, aún con el tiempo que habían pasado escondidos, mantenían su agilidad intacta. Era notorio que habían estado entrenando de igual manera. Mientras yo actualizaba a los Elegidos, Andrea pedía un transporte a la base; transporte que no demoró en llegar. Cuando llegamos al final del túnel y se veía la luz del exterior, podíamos vislumbrar de igual manera uno de los característicos helicópteros. Pero mientras más nos acercábamos, las cosas empezaban a ponerse más críticas. ¡Se veían explosiones! Corrimos para alcanzar pronto el helicóptero y saber qué sucedía. La respuesta llegó en forma de un cuerpo que cayó junto a nosotros, muerto, en el momento preciso que salíamos del Templo.

Era un soldado de los nuestros. Había sido lanzado lejos por el impacto de un sable, que lo cortó por la mitad. Frente a él, el panorama era desolador. El mismísimo Coronel había llegado en el transporte para recibir a sus viejos aliados, pero había sido emboscado por un amplio contingente liderado por el imponente General de las tropas aéreas de Vile: Harpuia. Se notaba, por las marcas en el suelo, que habían estado luchando desde hace un buen rato, aunque ahora la lucha estaba a punto de escalar. Los Elegidos rápidamente sacaron sus armas. Todo fue bastante rápido: el Coronel contraatacó directamente contra Harpuia, pero él evadía su ataque y se lanzaba contra Andrea, quien lo bloqueó a duras penas usando su espada. Mientras, Locke, Lan y Van eliminaban enemigos usando sus poderes, y Proto distraía Reploids a mi alrededor, permitiéndome elaborar mi trampa contra el General. Lancé uno de mis ataques _estrella_: la Ban Sphere, un micro-campo magnético que atrapaba al objetivo durante unos breves minutos. El ataque golpeó directo a Harpuia, quien se vio paralizado de pronto. Aún cuando todos aprovecharon ese minuto para lanzar sus poderes, el General, precavido como es, logró moverse de tal modo que los ataques lo liberaran de la esfera.

Una vez activo, cargó su poder y desató una ráfaga de viento que mandó a todos lejos, incapacitándonos. Furibundo, nos desafió; sería, según él, la última vez que lo veríamos derrotado. MMZ4 lo encaró. Preguntó, dolido, cómo era posible que Harpuia siguiera a Vile después "de lo que pasó", ante lo cual todos nos dirigimos miradas confundidas. ¡MMZ4 y Harpuia se conocían desde antes de la guerra! Eran noticias extrañas. Me prometí interrogar al Coronel apenas todo terminara. Y claro que iba a terminar; apenas MMZ4 se descuidó, Harpuia emprendió la retirada.

Lo que pasó después no tenía ningún sentido: Ken había desaparecido. No había rastro de él, de su armadura verde o de su casco con alas por ningún lado. Lo buscamos incesantemente, pero no había rastros que seguir. El Coronel ordenó a todos subir al helicóptero, que había sobrevivido a la batalla. Buscaríamos a Ken desde la base. El resto de los Elegidos estaban atónitos. En su primera incursión en el mundo exterior después de años, habían perdido a uno de sus amigos y hermanos.

* * *

¡Los Elegidos han vuelto al mundo exterior! ¿Qué nuevas aventuras y peligros los enfrentarán? ¿Volverán a su misión de proteger al mundo en todas sus épocas? ¡La historia se enciende en LMDL! Espero sus reviews =B


	14. 14ava Historia: Sinsentido

Jueves, otra entrega. Encuentros, enfrentamientos, desfortunas. ¿Qué estarán pensando los Elegidos ahora que se reintegraron a la guerra? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Decimocuarta Historia: Sinsentido.**

**H**asta el día de hoy, me sigo cuestionando por qué Proto decidió, de manera tan sencilla, acompañar a ese par de campesinos e involucrar a todos en su guerra. Tiendo a respetar mucho sus decisiones, pero la verdad, nuestras vidas estarían mucho mejor de no haber cometido tal error. Siento que como Elegido del Hielo, contrapeso del fuego, tengo el deber de calmar las pasiones del arrebatado de Proto. Así que también puede considerarse mi culpa.

El primer gran problema fue cuando Ken desapareció, y nadie tuvo la capacidad de notarlo. Ese General que enfrentábamos nos tenía tan concentrados que nadie fue capaz de prever que, en sus rápidas acciones, terminó por secuestrar a nuestro hermano, el Elegido de la Oscuridad. Aún cuando Darkmaster y Andrea nos ayudaron a buscar, no pudimos hallarlo; terminamos viajando con las manos vacías a la impresionante base que MMZ4 había logrado construir durante estos años.

El segundo gran error fue creer que él seguía siendo quien nosotros creíamos que era. Y la verdad es que, si el aura de misterio que rodeó su aparición, hace muchos años durante la guerra con los Antiguos, era de temer, su nuevo ímpetu en conseguir la aniquilación de Vile era aún más intrigante. Por alguna razón no estaba tomando sus decisiones bien; me bastó un par de días para comprobar que quien llevaba los hilos de esta operación era en realidad la pareja de Generales, pero no nuestro otrora compañero de luchas.

El tercer error fue haber callado todas esas dudas y aceptar su misión sin protestar. Suelo tener una rigurosidad militar, cultivada durante años de batallas duras en el continente herido. Pero en ese momento, esa rigurosidad me jugó una mala pasada. MMZ4 me llamó al salón principal, donde reposaba el sistema de teletransporte, para asignarme inmediatamente mi primera misión: recuperar el Templo de Hielo del Sur, que los suyos habían perdido hace unos días. De modo que integrarnos a los Hunters había tenido desde siempre un solo objetivo; hacerle peso a la nueva tecnología elemental de la que disponía Vile. MMZ4 me puso a cargo de un pequeño grupo de soldados y nos envió, sin mayor aviso, a cumplir la misión. El teletransporte nos llevó rápidamente a la salida del Templo.

El lugar había cambiado radicalmente de cuando yo lo visité. Ya no era un grupo de capillas aisladas que servía de refugio a los humanos, sino una enorme construcción; algo muy parecido al Templo que nos cobijó en el desierto, sólo que todos los materiales eran… ¡Hielo! Hielo tratado, sólido, lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar los impactos de la guerra. Lucía, sin embargo, tristemente un agujero enorme en el techo; sospechaba con razón que había sucedido en la anterior confrontación por conseguir este lugar. Avanzamos rápidamente con el escuadrón. No parecía haber enemigos ni guardias, cosa extraña para un lugar del cual se supone se tiene el dominio. Yo conocía esas técnicas de memoria: era una trampa. Lo confirmé cuando una serie de cristales de hielo, con puntas, emergieron de la nada, en picada contra nosotros. Alcancé a saltar justo, pero varios de los proyectiles hirieron de gravedad a algunos de los soldados. Les ordené buscar una ruta alternativa al salón principal y me adelanté para enfrentar al enemigo. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando noté que la que me recibía era una atractiva Reploid mujer. La Generala de las aguas: Leviathan.

Sus ojos lo decían todo: estaba dispuesta a eliminarme. Aunque podía notar algo de inseguridad en lo que hacía; se reflejaba en lo rápido que saltó a efectuar la jugada inicial. Movió su lanza rápidamente; a duras penas logré bloquearla usando mi espada. Contraataqué, pero agitó su arma en círculos, creando un escudo muy efectivo. Los golpes se sucedieron rápido; chocaban las armas, los proyectiles, los escudos. Tuve que hacer uso de mis poderes para confundirla; lancé mi espada y congelé el agua alrededor de esta, creando un proyectil rápido y potente. Aún cuando intentó desviar el tiro usando su arma, conseguí herirla un poco. Sus movimientos se alteraban; se hacían más imprecisos, estaba nerviosa. Podía sentirlo. Pero también podía sentir en sus acciones un sentimiento que, sorprendentemente, era similar al que yo sentía en ese minuto. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué estaba peleando.

Comencé a tentarla. En los espacios que sus confusos ataques me dejaban, comencé a preguntarle cosas. Le pregunté por qué luchaba y no me supo responder. Su inseguridad comenzaba a notarse. Esbozó respuestas cortas y sin mayor sentido: que luchaban por la paz y la seguridad, así como por un mundo mejor. Pero sus ojos -y sus ataques- reflejaban que ella ni siquiera era capaz de creer en eso. A veces se adelantaba; uno de sus golpes con la vara me envió lejos. Me aseguraba que algo terrible venía en camino, mientras cargaba energía, dispuesta a lanzar un ataque final. Me deslicé usando mis botas, para impedirlo. Disparé un par de veces, pero su aura se había alzado y no había forma de bajarla. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente. Concentró su aura en su arma y lanzó nuevamente su lluvia de proyectiles con puntas. Evadí algunos de ellos, rompí otros cuantos usando los puños desnudos, pero finalmente logró golpearme. Me envió de bruces contra el suelo, debilitándome. Estaba listo para el golpe de gracia.

Apenas pude levantar la cabeza y mirar su rostro de confusión. Estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí, apretando su lanza con fuerza. Insistía en que yo debía ser eliminado, pero no lo hacía. Aunque apenas podía articular palabras, intenté seguir confundiéndola. Le decía que si me eliminaba, sólo repetiría la cadena de sinsentidos que estaba cruzando toda esta guerra. Le decía que luchar no tenía fundamento. Me seguía mirando, su rostro pasaba de confusión a un sentimiento de lástima. Se acercó más aún a mí, pero aflojaba la fuerza sobre su lanza. De pronto la arrojó al suelo, lejos. Corrió a recogerme. Fue ahí cuando recién pude ver su rostro; pálido, aunque delicado y dulce. La miré directo a los ojos. Había entendido por fin. Se comunicó a través de algún canal secreto y nos teletransportó lejos de ahí.

Desperté en una cápsula conectada en quizá qué lugar deshabitado. La habitación tenía marcas de ser una construcción relativamente reciente; parecía una base abandonada. Leviathan estaba sentada cerca de mí; se puso de pie apenas notó que despertaba. La abracé fuerte. Ambos sabíamos las consecuencias de lo que acabábamos de hacer. 

* * *

¡Van y Leviathan han traicionado a los suyos! ¿Cómo se lo tomará cada bando? ¿Entenderá el resto la perspectiva que ambos frios personajes quisieron tomar? ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	15. 15ava Historia: El enemigo

¡Nuevo update! Tempranito en la mañana. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Decimoquinta Historia: El enemigo.**

**M**i instinto comenzaba a decirme que no fue el mejor momento para traer a los Elegidos de vuelta al mundo. ¿O será que la sola venida de ellos era suficiente para cambiar el curso de esta guerra tan repentinamente? Fuese como fuese, en apenas un par de días habíamos perdido a dos de los Elegidos en manos del enemigo. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, no sé de quién fue la culpa, pero Ken fue secuestrado el mismo día en que rescatamos a los Reploids del Templo. Van, por otro lado, había desaparecido igualmente tras su misión en el sur. Me tranquilizó, al menos, saber que él estaba bien; ese día me había llamado Rouge, la operadora, para contarme que un mensaje había llegado a nombre del Elegido. Pedía que no lo buscáramos. ¿Debía creerle?

Según Proto, sí. Ellos se conocen bien. Dijo que podíamos confiar en ese mensaje, por la forma fría y seca en que estaba escrito. Y si Van mismo pedía que no lo buscásemos, debía ser por algo. Yo ya me había vuelto desconfiado, pero supongo que me quedaba alguna fe de los tantos años que pasé combatiendo junto a los Elegidos.

Apenas terminó de tranquilizarme con esas palabras, la alarma de la base volvió a inquietarme. Había una incursión en la Fábrica de Energía, planta que alimentaba a la mayor parte de la Gran Ciudad. Rouge me aseguró que el enemigo, esta vez, era de temer; me aconsejó ir en persona a resolver el asunto. Acudí junto a Proto, que se ofreció de voluntario para acompañarme en la lucha. Una última indicación me asustó aún más: no necesitaríamos contingente, puesto que la incursión consistía… ¡En un solo Reploid!

Nos teletransportamos rápidamente. La Fábrica estaba inmóvil; era fin de semana, los humanos no trabajaban. Sólo estaba activo uno que otro mecanismo secundario de producción de energía, que mantenía el continente en marcha mientras sus habitantes descansaban. Entramos por uno de los pasillos que se encontraban en altura. Recorrimos varias habitaciones sin encontrar ningún peligro rondando. Llegamos al salón principal, el cual pretendíamos cruzar para llegar a la sala de seguridad. Pero no lo logramos.

Al saltar a una de las plataformas, comenzaron a sucederse explosiones intensas, unas tras otras. Temblores fuertes sacudieron el lugar. El humo comenzó a llenar el salón completo, mientras nosotros con Proto intentábamos activar protección para nuestra visión así como aferrarnos de algún lado. De pronto vimos una sombra en el fondo. Se movía rápido. Pegaba saltos veloces entre las plataformas, las cuales destruía al caer. Pero a él no le importaba; los pocos segundos que pisaba la plataforma, los usaba para tomar impulso y llegar a la siguiente. En pocos pasos estuvo frente a nosotros. Cuando lo vi, no lo podía creer. ¡Era igual a mí! Lucía, sin embargo, un visor verde en su rostro, el cual hacía difícil verle su expresión. Sus colores eran apagados, opacos. Todo lo demás, era mi réplica exacta.

Actuó rápidamente. Su voz distorsionada retumbó por todo el salón. "Objetivo: MMZ4". Al parecer no podía articular más palabras que sólo los comandos que disponía; era una maquina hecha para matar. Apuntó su cañón directo a mí; salté en el momento preciso para evitar sus misiles congelados, pero Proto no tuvo la misma suerte. Quedó paralizado al instante. Alcanzó a gritar, sin embargo, que al Elegido de fuego nadie lo congelaba. Con un movimiento rápido sacó su Espada Divina y creó una explosión que lo liberó del hielo. Mientras ello sucedía, yo intentaba golpearlo con mis espadas, pero ninguna le hacía daño alguno. Tenía su blindaje activado al mayor nivel posible. Se deshizo de mi arma principal con sólo un manotazo, y saltó una vez más. Yo conocía ese ataque: el _Screw Attack_. ¡Yo lo había practicado un par de veces! No podía entender cómo él tenía todo mi potencial. Era un salto circular que electrificaba el cuerpo entero, con lo que el impacto resultaba letal. Proto lo evadió por apenas unos milímetros. El ataque terminó por derrumbar la plataforma en la que estábamos, enviando a los tres en caída libre.

Intenté luchar contra él en el aire. Apunté mi espada hacia abajo y aceleré la caída, de forma de golpearlo mientras llegaba al suelo. Pero él se frenó en medio del aire, bloqueó mi impacto con su escudo y continuó. Sacó una espada idéntica a la mía y me golpeó de lleno. No tuve tiempo para bloquearlo. Me envió directo contra el suelo. Al caer, continuó su ataque usando la espada. Bloqueé un par de movimientos suyos, pero pronto fue muy rápido para mí y me inhabilitó. Sólo alcancé a ver cómo Proto venía en caída libre, y era atrapado por una enorme masa de hielo que nuestro enemigo había creado desde el techo. El _Ice Alud_. Técnica que, por supuesto, yo también había practicado. Proto quedó una vez más congelado, pero esta vez no se logró mover más. Yo ya perdía el conocimiento; sólo noté el salón en ruinas, y a nuestro enemigo metódicamente destruyendo lo poco que quedaba usando sus cañones. De pronto el Reploid desapareció. Oí estruendos. Deduje que la Fábrica había caído por completo.

Desperté en el CMD de la base; la Generala Andrea había ordenado teletransportarnos. Proto estaba aún inmóvil, por lo que los paramédicos acudieron rápidamente para intentar descongelarlo. Tuvieron que llevárselo al taller. Me incorporé y pedí el informe de la situación. Andrea fue directa: la Fábrica de Energía había sido destruida en un 80% por un sujeto al cual lograron identificar como _MMZ-X_. Ordené dedicar investigación especial al espécimen: no podía concebir que hubiese actuado tan idéntico a mí. Después de eso volví a mi cuarto, complicado por la derrota.

* * *

¿Así que MMZ4 tiene un enemigo espejo? ¿Quién habrá sido el creador de este ser? ¿Por qué conoce y asimila las técnicas del Coronel? ¿Podrán los Hunters contener esta nueva amenaza?

La próxima semana, nuevos peligros acechan en esta guerra. Los héroes tendrán que resolver sus propios conflictos mientras los villanos preparan una invasión a gran escala. Además, ¡Conoceremos por primera vez la perspectiva contraria! ¿Quién será el relator esta vez? ¡Sigan leyendo!


	16. 16ava Historia: Ansias de poder

Con un ligero retraso, pero ¡Hey! Ya llega un nuevo capítulo de LMDL Archivos Completos. ¿A quién descubriremos en esta ocasión? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Decimosexta Historia: Ansias de poder.**

**S**iempre he creído que, en el mundo de hoy, no es posible hacer nada si no acumulas poder. Aún cuando quieras salvar el continente, detener una guerra, proteger a tus amigos; las intenciones más nobles no serán más que palabras vacías si no haces algo para cumplirlas. Y para eso siempre es necesario conseguir poder, aunque sea de las fuentes más siniestras que puedas imaginarte.

Supongo que por ese motivo soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad.

Ese día, después que los enviados de los Hunters llegaran a rescatarnos, yo no sabía bien qué pensar. Entrabamos a un mundo ajeno; una guerra donde nosotros no pertenecíamos a ningún bando. ¿Cómo saber si el forastero, MMZ4, seguía siendo nuestro compañero? No había manera. Y si no estaba el compromiso por alguno de los bandos, a lo único que debíamos limitarnos, creía yo, era a protegernos entre nosotros los Elegidos. Para eso debíamos buscar el bando que pudiera darnos más poder. Creo que por eso acepté la oferta de Vile tan fácil.

Después que Harpuia me capturase y me inhabilitase rápidamente usando pulsos magnéticos -que bloquearon mi señal y me impidieron mover mi cuerpo-, nos teletransportamos a su base. Era una jugada arriesgada de su parte: sabiendo que los Elegidos sí habían aceptado el camino de los Hunters, y que yo era parte de ellos, si yo lograba escapar podría haber ido con la información directo a sus rivales. Así lo hizo notar, en la reunión de consejo que pude oir a través de la cápsula, una voz de Reploid, distorsionada, profunda, a otra a la que llamaron Vile. Tras el término del consejo, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entraron tanto él como Harpuia. Pude verlo por primera vez. Era algo más pequeño que el Vile anterior, sus colores estaban algo más encendidos. Pero sus ojos de malicia eran los mismos. Yo no lo entendía -aún-. Si Proto y los demás lo habían eliminado hace cientos de años, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese en este tiempo?

No tuve más tiempo para reflexionar o cuestionar. Vile habló de prisa. Comenzó a hablarle a Harpuia sobre promesas y experimentos. El General, satisfecho, se atrevió a pedir una gratificación prometida, pero su superior simplemente lo silenció. Luego me habló. Mencionó, sarcástico, el "honor" de tenerme entre los suyos. Y lanzó su oferta: yo me podía someter a sus experimentos, y a cambio tendría todo el poder que siempre desee, para proteger a los míos. Tuve que pensar rápidamente y ponderar muchas cosas: era Vile, un enemigo milenario que había llegado a la tierra sólo a causar destrucción. Podía poner en riesgo a mis amigos si aceptaba. Pero también estaba atado, atrapado en una cápsula sin posibilidad de escape. Me decidí a jugar su juego durante un tiempo. Acepté. Vile sonrió con malicia.

Durante el tiempo que pasé en la base, que de todas maneras fue escaso, pude observar un par de cosas. Los guardias siempre me llevaban escoltado a todas partes, pero no quitó que pudiera averiguar noticias interesantes. Primero supe que Van había desertado de los Hunters, pero junto a una de las Generalas más importantes de nuestro grupo, Leviathan. Me extrañó también no volver a ver a Harpuia en ningún lado. Según los guardias, había sido enviado a una misión muy extensa, pero yo sospechaba algo más. ¿Podía ser que este Vile no cumpliera la palabra empeñada?

Entonces llegó el momento de los prometidos experimentos. Me internaron en una cápsula. A mi lado, otro frasco contenía un inusual parásito flotante, de color amarillo intenso, algo transparente, que permitía ver sus cuatro núcleos dividiéndose y generando energía. Vile lo llamaba "la Célula X". Cada cierto tiempo conectaban un extremo de un tubo a la cápsula donde estaba la célula, y otro extremo a mi cápsula. Yo no notaba nada. Entonces probaban con otro frasco y otra célula. Incluso conectaban ambas. Ya después de cuatro células seguidas lo noté. Me sentía más alto, más fuerte, más vigoroso. Me sacaban de la cápsula cada cierto tiempo para probar mi poder y yo podía demostrarlo; acababa con cientos, miles de enemigos en pocos minutos. Sentía cómo irradiaba energía, poder, habilidad. Ni siquiera noté cómo fue que mi armadura comenzó a emitir tonalidades púrpuras brillantes. En pocos días, ya no quedó rastro de mi antigua tonalidad. Vile sentenció que yo estaba listo para salir.

Ya no había necesidad de que los guardias me escoltaran al Salón Operativo. Estaba tan agradecido del poder que había recibido de ese misterioso experimento, que en ningún momento se me podría haber ocurrido huir con los Hunters nuevamente. Ni siquiera pensaba ya en mis hermanos. Sólo quería salir al aire libre a lucir mis poderes contra enemigos reales. La opción se presentaría. Ese día en el Salón Operativo, Vile lo anunció: se creaba el Dark Soul Army. Fefnir y Phantom serían sus primeros Generales. Pero había un General más. Era yo. Vile me presentó ante todo su grupo de científicos y militares como _Nightmare Ken_. Teníamos una primera misión. Una invasión a gran escala a la base de los Hunters en el centro de la Gran Ciudad.

Todos fuimos reequipados. Me prestaron nuevas armas, nuevos poderes. Acomodé todo en la armadura. Subimos al tanque mientras Fefnir y Phantom acomodaban sus cañones y espadas. Nos dirigíamos al desierto; según la dirección de inteligencia, es el mejor lugar para iniciar un ataque masivo contra el enemigo. Llegamos en cosa de horas. Al bajar del tanque, la imagen era abrumadora: disponíamos de una cantidad impresionante de soldados y armamento listo para la gran invasión. Los soldados se formaron rápidamente y comenzamos a movernos; Fefnir, Phantom y yo a la cabeza, seguido de soldados, y en la retaguardia los tanques y provisiones.

No llegamos muy lejos con la formación ordenada. A poco andar nos esperaba el enemigo, que ya sabía de nuestros pasos: habían llamado a la Unidad de Fuego Cruzado, al mando de la Generala Andrea. Sus capitanes se movieron rápido; con movimientos intercambiados y alternados confundieron a gran parte de nuestras tropas, que fueron eliminadas. La mujer a cargo llegó directo a confrontarme, con una evidente expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro. Primero tenía que deshacerme de los capitanes de la Unidad o no viviría para contarlo. Cargué energía en el sable y desaté una de las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido: la _Ira de Hades_. Descargué mi arma contra cada uno de los capitanes en sucesiones rápidas que no fueron capaces de prever, anulándolos rápidamente. Sólo una de ellas quedó en pie, y cargando energía creó un holograma; el que sin embargo me puso en aprietos. La Generala también se movía. Tuve que recibir de lleno sus golpes en más de una ocasión, instantes en los que confié en mi armadura, que resistió. El holograma, así como la Generala disparaban incesantemente, pero ninguno de sus impactos lograba dañarme.

Noté cómo la capitana se agotaba rápidamente mientras el holograma se movía, así que centré mis esfuerzos en evadir a Andrea e ir contra el fantasma. Disparé una seguidilla de proyectiles usando mi pistola; incluso, la sobrecargué y produje una gran explosión que por poco deja inhabilitada a la General. El holograma estaba perdiendo intensidad: sus disparos eran débiles e imprecisos, ya no me alcanzaban. La capitana lo notó así y le ordenó al fantasma ponerse como escudo, mientras Andrea cargaba potencia en su buster. Con un par de golpes de espada eliminé por completo al holograma. Recibí el impacto de la General de lleno, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver cómo desviaba la energía hacia mi cañón, y usándola, la envíe contra ella. La envié lejos varios metros, creyendo que la había incapacitado. Pero un grito me alteró. Era una voz masculina que corría a proteger a su compañera en apuros. Era el General Darkmaster.

Sus movimientos eran, por lejos, más certeros y más dañinos que los de su compañera. Usando su sable me bloqueó un par de veces; incluso llegó a herirme y enviarme lejos. Pero noté que había algo entre ellos dos. No estaban actuando coordinadamente. De hecho, Andrea apenas se movía. Discutían. Él me envió lejos un par de veces más, intentando hacer tiempo para charlar con su compañera. Gritaban. Intentaban ponerse de acuerdo, pero no lo conseguían; él le criticaba a ella lo impulsiva que había sido. Pero apenas me puse de pie las cosas se arreglaron, aunque levemente. Y la más leve coordinación entre ellos puede significar derrota. El General lanzó uno de sus ataques más conocidos: la _Ban Sphere_. No tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando me vi atrapado por el micro-campo magnético que expele esa técnica. Sólo alcancé a ver a Andrea acercarse rápidamente hacia mí, golpearme con su sable y causarme una herida que dejó salir una célula X muy pequeña. Luego una fuerza me envió lejos, recorriendo el desierto, alejándome del campo de batalla sin poder hacer nada. Había perdido.

Por suerte, Fefnir y Phantom seguían al mando del ejército, que se movía rápidamente en dirección a la base enemiga.

* * *

¡Así que Ken está del lado de Vile! ¿Cómo puede un Elegido elegir el camino incorrecto? Muchas sorpresas, muchos misterios y un cliffhanger interesante. ¿Qué pasará con la base? ¡Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo!


	17. 17ava Historia: La unión hace la fuerza

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Cómo se las arreglarán los Hunters ante la invasión? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Decimoséptima Historia: La unión hace la fuerza.**

**M**e costaba comprender la actitud de Andrea en ciertas ocasiones. Aún cuando, de los dos, ella es la que siempre pone paños fríos a nuestras actividades, se estaba poniendo algo acelerada. Sobre todo después de que la ascendieron a General. Parecía desesperada por mostrar que es digna de ostentar el cargo. Eso se notó en la misión contra Ken. Sólo me escuchó al final, por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a la estrategia desesperada de lanzar al Elegido lejos.

Ninguno de los dos quedaba con energía para enfrentar al resto del ejército que se nos venía encima, por lo que ordenamos a la base transportarnos de vuelta: necesitábamos reagrupar fuerzas para resistir dentro de la propia edificación, y así no comprometer los escenarios de la Gran Ciudad. Al llegar, corrimos a dejarle la muestra recogida a Kaede, quien terminó por determinar, frente al Coronel, que se trataba de una Célula X. MMZ4 me había contado de ellas; de su increíble poder, y de cómo Vile las usaba para potenciar a sus hombres desde que la guerra había comenzado. Andrea quiso saber cuál era la gravedad en que esa muestra correspondiera a una Célula, pero yo podía notar su rostro de cansancio y pensé que sería mejor ahorrarle esa tediosa historia. La llevé a nuestro cuarto, aún apenado de cuán mal había estado nuestra coordinación en esa batalla.

Ella también lo notaba. Aún cuando, a veces, podía haber problemas entre nosotros dos, eso no se reflejaba en el campo de batalla. Siempre actuábamos como uno solo, adivinando y anticipando los movimientos del otro para complementarlo. El Coronel una vez lo dijo: es su unión la que los hace invencibles. Pero algo había pasado ese mismo día. Quizá el orgullo de Andrea, deseosa como es de mostrar lo que tiene, se había superpuesto al interés de ambos, de modo que nuestros golpes fueron erráticos, vagos y difusos. Yo notaba cómo mi propia fuerza disminuía si, al mismo tiempo, debía estar pendiente de los sentimientos de mi compañera. Lo conversamos mientras ella colgaba su armadura y se ponía ropa para dormir. Ambos habíamos sentido nuestra unión desaparecer. Me sentía apenado por la situación.

Y era terrible, porque la unión, en general, me había servido en el campo de batalla como una excelente arma. Vivir con Andrea y entenderla me había permitido entender la forma de ser de mucha otra gente; de todas las personas con las que alguna vez había compartido. Varias veces salí a luchar usando técnicas de otros; técnicas que había aprendido mirando sus estilos de lucha. Había aprendido a llamar a esas inusuales _inspiraciones_ como _almas_; había aprehendido las técnicas de los otros porque podía comunicarme con su espíritu e intenciones interiores. Pero sabía, sin embargo, que esa unión de almas estaba intensamente relacionada con el nivel de unión que poseía con mi compañera. Por esa razón me sentí tan mal cuando noté que el vínculo entre ambos se había roto, aunque fuese por un solo día.

Pero no había tiempo ni para sentir. Pronto la base fue sacudida entera: ¡Habían llegado! Los Generales Fefnir y Phantom habían abordado la base desde un helicóptero y ahora causaban estragos en el piso principal, en la cima de la meseta. Había que actuar rápido. El Coronel pidió la ayuda del Elegido del Viento, Locke, para la tarea. Corrí a acompañarlo. En el camino, volví a sentir cómo se recuperaban mis energías; la conversación con mi compañera había dado sus frutos. Mientras más me aproximaba al primer piso, más sentía que mi poder retornaba. Volvía mi agilidad con las tarjetas, mi lucidez en el campo de batalla. Sentía también como mi armadura _mutaba_, se volvía más ligera, más ágil, menos densa. Comenzaba a moverme a mayor velocidad, casi impulsado por el mismo aire del lugar. Cuando salté al primer piso lo entendí: la comunión de almas había vuelto. Podía ejecutar una vez más las técnicas de los demás; esta vez, las del Elegido Locke, en aquello a lo que llamé _Locke Soul_.

Éramos dos guerreros de Viento luchando juntos. Fefnir me recibió con una llamarada directa, pero manipulé el aire del lugar para que esta se disipara. Velozmente, esquivé una navaja lanzada por Phantom, y me impulsé en ella para saltar y derribar al Reploid de su posición, pegado a la pared de una de las torres vigías. Locke, en el suelo, se hacía cargo de Fefnir; anulaba sus golpes, recibía impactos, golpeaba con su sable, era atrapado, se soltaba, acumulaba presión. Yo estaba ocupado con el otro General, tratando de adivinar sus indescifrables movimientos, casi imperceptibles. Pero yo me había vuelto más rápido también. Logré seguirle el paso y usar mi espada para arrojarlo rápidamente al suelo. Locke también se arreglaba en lo suyo; usando la presión del aire y creando un mini tornado alrededor de su enemigo logró reducirlo. Ambos estaban ya derrotados, a punto de ser teletransportados. El Elegido del viento se propuso evitarlo. Me _aconsejó_ afirmarme de algún lado, mientras vociferaba: _"¡Puerta del Viento!"_.

Comenzó a correr un viento intenso, cada vez más fuerte. Varios soldados salieron despedidos a las alturas de la base. Fefnir y Phantom intentaron afirmarse de donde pudieron, pero pronto no resistieron con la fuerte ventisca. Salieron igualmente despedidos por los aires. Locke ejecutó un solo gesto y envió a ambos Generales muy lejos, en dirección al oeste. Yo me salvé a duras penas de sufrir el mismo destino.

Horas más tarde, durante la noche, todos teníamos cosas que hablar. Primero partí a ver a Andrea. Necesitaba verla y contarle que el vínculo no había desaparecido. Entré a la habitación; ella estaba despierta. Bastó una mirada entre los dos para darse cuenta. Me limité a besarla y abrazarla fuerte. Luego salimos los dos y convocamos una reunión de emergencia en una de las terrazas de la base. Asistieron Lan, Locke, Kaede y un par de soldados. Preguntamos por Proto, pero seguía congelado. Preguntamos por MMZ4, pero estaba organizando los trabajos de reconstrucción. Éramos los que éramos.

Abordamos varios temas; los Elegidos se sentían débiles, oxidados. Yo podía notarlo: durante la lucha en la puerta me di cuenta de lo lento que se movía Locke. Los Elegidos no estaban cumpliendo con las expectativas que todos pusimos en ellos. Encargué a Kaede investigar y prepararles mejoras. Reequiparlos. Necesitaban reacondicionarse tras 30 años de vida en solitario. Mientras tanto, Andrea y yo empezaríamos a buscar nuevos reclutas. Sabíamos que la peor parte de la guerra estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Se ha develado la secreta técnica de DM: ¡Soul Unisons! La invasión ha sido detenida gracias a ellas, pero la guerra entra ahora en una fase crítica. ¿Qué harán los Hunters a partir de ahora? ¡Descúbranlo la próxima semana!


	18. 18ava Historia: Oxidados

¡Nueva semana, nuevos episodios, nuevos retos en LMDL Retold! Esta vez, los Hunters comienzan su campaña para reclutar gente, encontrándose en el camino con aliados muy... especiales. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Decimoctava Historia: Oxidados.**

**¿****F**ue un error acompañar a Darkmaster y Andrea al mundo exterior? Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiese aceptado su oferta, cuando los encontré ahí en esa cueva. Y me lo preguntaba en esos momentos de lucidez que tuve mientras estuve congelado.

El enemigo que nos había tocado enfrentar con MMZ4 era poderoso. Destruyó la inmensa fábrica en cosa de horas, anuló al Coronel con unos cuantos golpes, y a mí terminó por sepultarme bajo un alud de hielo estruendoso. Cuando recibí el impacto, perdí toda visión del mundo exterior; apenas conservé consciencia como para pensar en algunas cosas que habían sucedido desde que salimos del Templo.

Medité, por ejemplo, en lo débiles que se habían mostrado los Elegidos desde que salimos. Ken había caído en las manos de Harpuia de manera muy fácil. Van había desertado, preso quizá de miedos e inseguridades. Lan y Locke no lo estaban pasando mejor. Estábamos, ciertamente, oxidados. Gastados, inadaptados a un mundo en que 30 años son mucho tiempo. Hacía falta cambiar, reinventarse, revivir. Supongo que esa reflexión motivó a que mis circuitos reaccionaran y comenzaran a absorber el hielo, derritiéndolo y convirtiéndolo en energía. Podía sentirlo. Empecé a recuperar la visión y el tacto. Moví mi cuerpo estruendosamente, para acabar con el hielo que aún me rodeaba y realizar un cambio de versión.

Lucía ahora una armadura más robusta, con apariencia completamente Reploid. Botas, pechera y antebrazos negros con franjas rojas, además de un práctico visor acomodado en mi ojo, que me entregaba datos constantemente. Era el impulso que hacía falta.

En ese instante llegaban justo Kaede y Andrea a visitarme. Me comentaron de la misión que se habían propuesto como grupo: reunir reclutas para la causa. Pensé -aunque con cierto temor- en una sola persona: mi amiga Nadia. Recurrí al visor para descargar datos sobre su posible ubicación, y este cooperó: Bosque Dysis. De modo que ella había vuelto al lugar donde primero nos encontramos tras el Día del Sacrificio. Puse en marcha a las dos muchachas, y rápidamente nos teletransportamos al lugar señalado por mi visor.

En el Bosque las cosas parecían tranquilas. Pero yo sabía, por el tiempo que pasamos en ese lugar, que siempre una señal de tranquilidad en el Dysis es sinónimo de trampa. Y así fue. Escuchamos explosiones, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo. Alcanzamos a desviar unos cuantos misiles y ver a una jadeante Nadia acercarse a nosotros. Salté detrás de ella y activé mi escudo, intentando bloquear los ataques, que súbitamente, al verme, se detuvieron. Volvía la aparente tranquilidad. Las muchachas recogían a Nadia y trataban de auxiliarla, mientras pedían ayuda a la base. Nos teletransportamos todos de vuelta.

En la base nos esperaba ya MMZ4, atónito. Nadia y él volvían a verse las caras después de más de 30 años, sorprendidos de cuánto habían cambiado. La mujer estaba cansada, agotada, escapando de peligros y miedos. Él estaba intacto, aunque lleno de medallas y condecoraciones de guerra. No volveríamos a ser los mismos.

Nadia contó su historia. Parte de esa historia yo ya la conocía: la caída en Primrose, el refugio del Bosque Dysis y nuestro furtivo encuentro, los Black Tiger. Pero otra parte no: habló sobre Nova, el lobo solitario. Mi mejor amigo.

Dijo que lo había visto un par de ocasiones combatiendo contra Avante, su rival. Ambos se habían prometido la destrucción mutua. Pero yo sabía que ninguno de los dos contaba con la fuerza suficiente para destruirse el uno al otro. ¡Son casi clones! Si uno crece, el otro crecerá con él. Sólo las circunstancias podían desequilibrar alguna batalla a favor de alguno de los dos. Nos propusimos entonces ubicar a Nova y ayudarlo, además de intentar unirlo a los Hunters, causa a la que yo casi me había comprometido.

Aunque se estaba haciendo tarde y Nadia no había sido asistida por paramédicos, la insistencia de la Generala Andrea fue decisiva para que en ese mismo momento, mi amiga soltara las coordenadas de donde, según ella, estaría Nova. Acudimos MMZ4, Andrea y yo. Las coordenadas nos llevaron al Volcán Aegis, en el cordón montañoso de mayor altura del continente. Sabido es que en las montañas oscurece más temprano; apenas podíamos ver nuestro alrededor. No se veía Nova por ningún lado. Pero Nadia insistía, a través del comunicador. Decía que las coordenadas de nuestro amigo se movían, rápidamente, casi como huyendo de algo más. Se acercaban veloces a nuestra posición. Fue entonces cuando MMZ4 lo advirtió.

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi. Sólo que lucía heridas y cortes por todos lados. Su armadura estaba abollada; no así su espíritu, que seguía intacto, como en los mejores años de lucha. Pero estaba cansado, se le notaba. Se fijó rápidamente en MMZ4 e ironizó acerca de lo bien que le había sentado el ser Coronel. No tuve tiempo de charlar con mi amigo, pues la Generala se me adelantó y lo invitó a acompañarnos a la base. Se negó, como era de suponerse. Dijo que tenía cosas que resolver; cosas en las que no debíamos meternos. Supuse que era Avante. Mis temores se vieron confirmados cuando unos disparos, provenientes de mi espalda, pasaron rasantes, a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza, y se perdieron a lo lejos. Voltee para ver el rostro más severo que he visto en años. El némesis de Nova: Avante estaba de vuelta.

Nova se adelantó. Nos ordenó marcharnos a todos mientras él detenía a su rival; aseguraba que nosotros no seríamos capaces de lidiar con él. Quería probarle que estaba equivocado: que por una vez, una formación militar estricta como los Hunters podía ayudarle a ganar su batalla personal. Pero él seguía siendo igual de terco. Aún cuando el General Darkmaster se sumó a la batalla, intentó huir de nosotros. Empujó a Avante, que seguía lanzando disparos, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y encendió la propulsión de sus botas, arrastrándolo. Lo seguimos, corriendo, mientras pudimos, aunque todos nos detuvimos al ver el lugar al que caían ambos. MMZ4 lo llamó "el pozo de la perdición". Quien entraba ahí no salía jamás. Los Hunters se negaron a seguirlo, aterrados. Dijeron que buscarían refuerzos para traer a Nova de vuelta. Yo no podía perder tiempo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pegué un salto.

La caída era profunda, pero terminaba en una plataforma sólida. Parecía que el lugar entero era una construcción; una base de investigación abandonada. El pozo en sí parecía haber sido perforado, a la fuerza, por las corrientes de lava que seguramente venían del volcán. Sin preocuparme de los detalles, corrí por el único pasillo de la construcción, buscando a mi amigo. Podía sentir a lo lejos los ruidos de sables y cortes de metal. Me guíe por el sonido, que se hacía más intenso mientras recorría los extraños recovecos de semejante construcción. Pasaba a través de cuartos con maquinaria destruida, de computadoras viejas y oxidadas. Bajaba y subía escaleras, sólo pensando en una cosa: encontrar y ayudar a Nova.

Llegué al cuarto final en el momento preciso. Avante ya tenía arrinconado a mi amigo y lo apuntaba usando su sable; desvió la mirada ante mi provocación. Desenfundé rápido mi espada de luz y comenzamos la lucha. Notaba su poder aumentado. Aún cuando yo había cambiado de versión, Avante seguía siendo más rápido y sus golpes descargaban más energía que la que yo podía resistir. Nova también lo notó así. Se puso de pie, pensando. Mientras yo evitaba los golpes, a duras penas, mi amigo comenzaba a cargar energía; energía que yo ya conocía desde la batalla final contra los antiguos. Estaba llamando a una de sus técnicas más extrañas y poderosas: el _Howling Wolf_. Cambiaba su coloración por completo. Adquiría un inusual tono morado. Y sobre todo, su cañón se volvía más potente. Lanzó un rayo que alcancé a evadir por apenas centímetros; rayo que golpeó a Avante de lleno, y que sin embargo, no le hizo nada. Nova no lo podía creer, y yo tampoco.

Era verdad que estábamos oxidados. Agotados. Pero de alguna forma, Avante no. Estaba actualizado, más preciso, más eficiente en sus ataques. Si nos quedábamos ahí, luchando, íbamos a morir, sin duda. Tuve que tomar una decisión rápida. Requeríamos a los Hunters cuanto antes. Me deslicé, aprovechando que mi amigo y su rival chocaban espadas, para usar mis nuevas dagas y romper la pared del cuarto final. Derribé unas cuantas rocas y abrí un pasadizo hasta un canal de lava. Nova me siguió. Encendimos los deslizadores, flotando por encima del camino de lava con cuidado, en dirección al túnel que se podía ver. Allá afuera estaba ya de noche; quizá cuantas horas habían pasado. La operadora de los Hunters me comunicaba que un transporte se acercaba a nuestra posición; podía ver el helicóptero salir. Avante nos pisaba los talones, pero tocamos fondo y salimos del túnel. Afortunadamente.

Afuera nos esperaban el helicóptero, Nadia y Darkmaster. Este último sacó sus mejores técnicas y recursos para distraer a Avante e inutilizarlo. Nova y yo logramos aterrizar en suelo firme y subir rápido al helicóptero, que seguía flotando a muy corta distancia del suelo. Nos siguió Nadia. Desde el interior pudimos ver cómo, entre gritos y amenazas, Darkmaster atrapaba a Avante en su _Ban Sphere_ y lo bajaba hasta el mar de lava que inundaba el lugar. Deshizo la técnica, y sólo terminamos escuchando un profundo lamento, y un grito ensordecedor. Fue el General, y no Nova, quien terminó con Avante para siempre.

* * *

¡Nova ha vuelto al juego! ¿En qué punto del tablero se sitúa? ¿Será aliado u hostil? ¡Descúbralo el próximo capítulo!


	19. 19ava Historia: Lobo iracundo

Este fin de semana entra un nuevo personaje al campo de juego. ¿Qué estará pensando el recién ingresado Nova? ¿Cómo se habrá tomado la muerte de su más acérrimo enemigo? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Decimonovena Historia: Lobo iracundo.**

**L**os problemas los tiene que resolver cada quien, y por su cuenta. Esa es mi filosofía de vida. La gente, en general, sólo se alía con el resto cuando puede serle útil para resolver sus problemas. La amistad es un medio, no un fin.

O, al menos, eso aprendí de pasar 30 años luchando contra mi enemigo. Por esa razón me alteré de sobremanera cuando el General Darkmaster se entrometió en mi batalla y acabó con Avante; él terminó cumpliendo mi objetivo de toda la vida. No le dirigí la palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta en el helicóptero, pero lo miraba fijamente. Él debía ser capaz de entender lo que quería decirle.

A quien sí me alegré de ver fue a Nadia. Pero sabía que, como siempre, iba a tener que despedirme de ella. Me senté a su lado; le susurré al oído algunas instrucciones. Iba a escapar del camino de la nave, por lo que le encargué diseñarme un nuevo cuerpo para cuando volviera a reunirme con ella. Me miró extrañada, pero comprendió una vez más que yo necesito estar en constante movimiento; tengo fines que cumplir. Salté de la nave, para sorpresa de Proto y los Generales.

Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que volver a entrenar. Aún cuando pasé años luchando contra Avante, mis técnicas de lucha se habían vuelto desesperadas, imprecisas. Necesitaba recuperar la rigurosidad, el orden y la disciplina. Y eso sólo podría conseguirlo junto a una persona. Uno de mis tutores más importantes; un Reploid muy sabio que vivía oculto, en un castillo cerca de las montañas. Me moví rápidamente del lugar donde estaba; llegué al camino que me llevaría directo hasta Kaiser, el guerrero oriental. Lo interrumpí en su entrenamiento habitual, pero él sabía a lo que yo iba. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme; sólo me ordenó ponerme en posición.

Comenzamos a entrenar nuevas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Según él, el peso de las armas y la tecnología nos había jugado, a todos los guerreros, una muy mala pasada: nos cansaba, nos hacía gastar energía innecesaria, nos restaba eficiencia. Estuve todo el día practicando patadas y combos junto a él.

Pero al caer la noche y meditar, yo sentía -y con razón- que aprender justo _esas_ técnicas no me iba a servir de nada. Se lo comenté, sin saber cuánto lo alteraría. Kaiser enfureció y me aseguró que, si seguía cerrado de mente, nunca iba a poder actualizarme. No tuve más opción que levantarme, despedirme de él y abandonar el entrenamiento. Tomé rápidamente el camino hacia fuera del castillo, y en dirección a la base.

Empezaba a sentir, mientras caminaba, que las energías de este cuerpo comenzaban a agotarse. Pero era extraño. Los Reploids están equipados con motores y generadores internos que pueden, incluso, mantener las funciones vitales por al menos 1000 años. Sin embargo, esos generadores necesitan estar intactos dentro del cuerpo; cualquier daño producido podía terminar sus funciones para siempre. El generador está en el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde los humanos tienen ese órgano llamado corazón. Supuse que entre tantas batallas con Avante, algún ataque debió haber causado un impacto grande en mi armadura y llegar a dañar el generador. Sabiendo eso, me moví rápido para contactarme con Nadia.

Tuve que cruzar muchos parajes extraños. Pero no me fijaba en ellos. Sólo quería llegar pronto a la base de los Hunters, ubicada en el centro del continente. En el camino me esperaría más de una sorpresa, sin embargo. Intenté tomar un atajo usando uno de los teleféricos que, desde la destruida Fábrica de Energía, podía llevarte directo a la Gran Ciudad. El teleférico partía desde el último piso de una de las torres. Al llegar, sin embargo, un Reploid rubio, de cabello alborotado y armadura verde y negra, usando una vara, me asaltó. Se presentó como Nikorasu, "El Águila", autodenominado Hijo de Inferno. No podía creer que alguien quisiese o fuese partidario de un ser tan abominable, más después de todo el esfuerzo que Proto y yo dedicamos para eliminarlo.

Sin embargo, no me importaban los motivos de la extraña gente de este tiempo. Sólo quería sacarme del camino a ese delincuente y proseguir mi ruta. Nikorasu me atacó rápidamente con su vara; bloqueé cada uno de sus débiles movimientos usando mi sable de luz, y con el buster conseguí reducirlo. Terminé arrojándolo por una de las ventanas del edificio hacia el fondo. Tomé el teleférico, de prisa; la corta pelea con aquel delincuente me había quitado aún más energía.

Cuando noté que la ruta del teleférico me alejaba de la base, tuve que saltar. Estaba en el Sector 02, diametralmente el más lejano al centro de la ciudad. Recorrí altas plataformas y edificios, desesperado. Tenía que llegar a como diera lugar. Seguí moviéndome. Recorrí pasajes secretos y túneles subterráneos; llegué a las ruinas del tren de la ciudad, ese que había cedido hace un par de años, matando a miles de personas. Entre los parajes desolados de aquellos túneles, encontré el pasadizo directo a la base. En él me esperaba Nadia, mi amiga. Había logrado mi encargo: tenía mi nuevo cuerpo frente a mí. Me pidió cerrar los ojos y me conectó cables y computadoras portátiles. Sentí cómo abandonaba mi antiguo cuerpo material y llegaba a aquel nuevo, con un generador completamente funcional, con mayor energía y fuerza. Abrí los ojos y examiné mi nueva versión por completa: tenía un nuevo sable de luz y nuevas armas y poderes. Abracé a Nadia, satisfecho. Ella me devolvía una mirada de orgullo. Caminamos por el pasadizo de vuelta a la base de los Hunters.

Repasando los sucesos del día, sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Le pregunté a Nadia si había tenido problemas con el traspaso de la información, pero su respuesta fue negativa. Había un tramo del día que no podía recordar: no sabía qué había sucedido entre el encuentro con Nikorasu y la llegada a la base; era como si me hubiese ido a blanco durante una hora entera y hubiese seguido mi camino. No tenía sentido. Se lo consulté a mi amiga y ella me aconsejó preguntarles a los expertos de la base. Le hice caso y fui donde Kaede, la navegadora. Le expliqué mi problema; mientras lo hacía, ella me conectaba a su computadora central buscando información. Sorprendido, me dejé atender sin reclamar. Parecía saber todo lo que pasaba en este lugar.

Recorrió mi memoria por completo. Encontró la grabación de imágenes del día: salía, efectivamente, el encuentro con el delincuente, sin embargo, en un momento la imagen se distorsionaba y se iba a negro. Intentó recuperar los datos, pero fue inútil. Sólo hubo un nuevo archivo en mis discos, creado en aquel mismo instante del que no recuerdo nada. Era un archivo de texto con un mensaje: "Mantente en calma". La pobre chica ya no sabía qué más hacer. No podía precisar el autor de aquel mensaje, ni la operación tras la cual mi memoria había reemplazado una imagen por aquel archivo. Me encargó preguntarles a los Generales. Pero ellos tenían una deuda conmigo. Sobre todo aquel soberbio "General de las tarjetas", cuya fama lo precedía: había eliminado a mi enemigo antes que yo. No iba a rebajarme a consultar mi problema con ellos. Así se lo expresé a la chica, quien me miraba aterrada. Detrás de mí, otra voz femenina pareció oir mis palabras y ofenderse con ellas. La Generala Andrea.

Me encaró. Dijo que, si quería pasar tiempo en la base, iba a tener que acostumbrarme a las jerarquías y al trabajo en equipo. Pero yo no estaba para sus juegos. Tampoco es que quisiera herir a la mujer o causar alboroto; simplemente, no estaba dispuesto a responderle a una simple humana, aún con todos sus títulos. Discutimos latamente. Ella me insistía en que dejara que me ayudasen, pero yo no iba a permitirlo. Me marché, dejándola hablar sola dentro del laboratorio. A la salida, me pilló su pareja, el General Darkmaster. Me pidió explicaciones por haberle _faltado el respeto_ a la Generala. Miré su rostro de severidad y no pude ver otra cosa que soberbia. ¡Era apenas un niño! Y sin embargo, jugaba a ser el héroe de este tiempo. Ambos sabíamos cómo resolver el problema. Saqué mi sable y me moví rápidamente a atacarlo, pero él fue más rápido y me evadió. Chocamos armas varias veces; se movía bien, estaba capacitado. Pero yo tenía que demostrar que la experiencia pesaba más. ¡Si hasta tenía un nuevo cuerpo! Y él, humano, tenía aquel montón de carne que no le iba a servir para vencerme. El General vociferaba constantemente: que mi ira me cegaba, que ellos los humanos podían aprender cosas que nosotros no. Pero yo hacía oídos sordos; quería derrotarlo y largarme de aquí. Me atacó usando su lanzallamas y luego disparó una serie de proyectiles de energía, cargados. Logró enviarme lejos, pero yo no me rendí. Cargué energía en mi cuerpo y desaté mi _Aura Explosión_.

La base estalló en mil pedazos. Los proyectiles que expele esta masiva explosión golpearon directamente al muchacho, que quedó inconsciente. Las luces en la base se apagaron por completo. Aproveché el momento y huí.

Y aún no recordaba aquello que se había borrado de mi memoria. No sabía, entonces, que el mensaje dejado se refería precisamente a ese momento; La Trinidad, un ente misterioso venido de otra dimensión, me había pedido expresamente que mantuviera la calma; que no luchara jamás contra el General Darkmaster, pues podía poner en peligro el continente entero. Tarde me di cuenta de todo aquello.

* * *

¡Rebelión! La base estalla cuando los egos colisionan. ¿Qué pasará en el futuro de LMDL? ¡El jueves un nuevo capítulo!


	20. 20va Historia: Intercambio de mentalidad

¡Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo! ¿Por qué se habrá apagado la base? ¡Descúbralo en los ojos de una nueva protagonista!

* * *

**Vigésima Historia: Intercambio de mentalidades.**

**A**penas habíamos terminado de entender qué había sucedido con Nova cuando vino el apagón general en la base. La Generala Andrea partió corriendo a buscar a su compañero; Nadia, asustada, volvió a su habitación. Yo partí a revisar las instalaciones de la base. Normalmente, cuando hay una emergencia y las luces se apagan, se activa un poder auxiliar que alimenta el lugar. Ya debería haberse encendido; el hecho que no hubiese sido así, era la señal clara de que esto era un problema mayor.

Como navegadora principal de la base, siempre me toca resolver este tipo de problemas; creo, con certeza, que soy la que más sabe de tecnología en este lugar. Al salir del laboratorio, comprobé la magnitud del daño: el pasillo exterior estaba completamente destrozado. Recorrí todo el edificio para llegar al salón de alimentación; en todo el trayecto no vi a nadie en el exterior. De pronto escuché ruidos extraños venir detrás de una puerta, la que daba a la bodega principal. Sonaban como golpes metálicos. No me atrevía a entrar. ¿Y si era una batalla? Por suerte, la Generala llegó justo para despejar mis dudas. Preguntó por el Coronel, a quien yo tampoco había visto.

Al entrar, sin embargo, supimos _dónde_ estaba. Y lo peor: supimos _qué sucedía_ con MMZ4. Estaba medio agachado al final de la habitación, dando golpes ciegos contra la pared, destrozando sus nudillos. Quisimos hablarle, pero él volteó inmediatamente. Andrea me ordenó retroceder, pues presentía algo extraño en nuestro líder. Y así era. Balbuceando unos comandos extraños, disparó un misil certero contra nosotros, que la Generala alcanzó a cubrir por pocos milímetros. Siguió disparando. Tuve que correr, desesperada, hacia fuera de la bodega, mientras Andrea me cubría las espaldas, y el Coronel sólo repetía incansablemente: "Invasores en territorio propio". No entendía nada. Salimos de la bodega; MMZ4 enunció "Zona de seguridad resguardada" y se quedó, de pie protegiendo la puerta. Parecía un animal guardando su territorio.

Comencé a sospechar que algo tenía que ver todo ello con el famoso _Emblema de Fuego_.

Le comenté el asunto a la Generala buscando su aprobación. El _Emblema de Fuego_ es el secreto mejor guardado de los Hunters; una fuente de energía de alta capacidad que es la que mantiene la base en pie. Pero sus aplicaciones son un tanto mejores. Estando en un salón oculto en las profundidades de la montaña, el Emblema mejora altamente las capacidades cognitivas del Coronel. Todo apuntaba hacia el mismo sentido: no había sido Nova quien había causado el apagón, sino que alguien había logrado robar el preciado objeto. Andrea, sorprendida, me ordenó volver a mis funciones e intentar reconectar la fuente de energía secundaria, pero yo estaba aún más decidida. Había llegado el momento de volver a luchar.

No siempre he estado en el laboratorio. También he salido un par de veces a ejercitar, aunque fuese entrenando. Mi antiguo maestro y mentor, un humano adulto de nombre Juve, me había acompañado. Lo había conocido puesto que había sido su navegadora; por alguna razón, me había impresionado su estilo de lucha: jovial, pero decidido y severo. Estaba encantada con él. Día tras día, misión tras misión, tras felicitarlo, le pedía que me enseñara cosas. Él me llevaba a la base de la antártica y me hacía mostrar algo de habilidad. Incluso llegó a enseñarme su técnica más preciada; aprendí con él a conjurar un rayo de energía llamado el _Reigan_. Cuando Juve se marchó fue uno de los días más tristes de mi vida. Al día siguiente perdí el examen para ingresar a un pelotón de soldados, por lo que el Coronel me relegó a labores de navegación.

Andrea escuchó mi historia y aceptó mi compañía. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que demostrarle que podía ser útil allá afuera. Bajamos por uno de los pasadizos hasta las ruinas del antiguo tren subterráneo, sospechando que nuestro enemigo no se había movido de la Fábrica de Energía. Lo que sucedía era que, según creíamos, MMZ4 estaba enlazado directamente con otro Reploid de esta época; aquel que había atacado y congelado a Proto hacía algunas semanas: MMZ-X. Presumíamos, entonces, que a esas alturas el enemigo ya tendría en su poder el Emblema. Estábamos ambas nerviosas de saber con qué nos enfrentaríamos, pero eso no nos quitó valor. El pasaje del subterráneo era extenso. Estaba lleno de ratas y uno que otro robot descontrolado que nos detuvo el paso. Tuvimos que pasar por el mecanismo de seguridad llamado _La Puerta_; un mecaniloide que funciona como interruptor, pero que por ese entonces estaba activado a su máximo nivel. Hubo que pasar por encima suyo como fuere.

Al destruir el sistema de La Puerta, encontramos una imagen que nos impactó, pero que a la vez nos reveló toda la verdad. Cadáveres de nuestros soldados. Andrea los examinó; tenían impactos de balas congeladas en su cuerpo. Era la señal inequívoca de que MMZ-X nos esperaba muy cerca de ahí. Entramos por la puerta trampa, que nos sacaba del camino antiguo del tren y nos llevaba directo a la Fábrica, ya en reconstrucción. Entramos por la puerta principal. Recorrimos sus patios, vacíos. Al final nos esperaba la sorpresa. Un frio disparo de energía levantó chispas del suelo, obligándonos a ambas a saltar. Allí estaba él. Se veía más aterrador en persona que por la pantalla.

Era MMZ-X. ¡Y era idéntico a nuestro Coronel! Caminaba, amenazante, hacia nosotras. Según Andrea, su energía era mayor a la que antes había revelado. ¿Podía ser cierto? Él tenía el Emblema de Fuego. La Generala lo atacó rápidamente, pero evadió todos sus ataques. Procedí a complementarla, usando el Reigan y una que otra técnica. Pero seguía ahí, de pie, imponente. No le podíamos hacer nada. Intentamos combinar nuestros golpes y sólo ahí logramos algo; hacerlo retroceder aunque fuese un poco. De pronto Andrea recibió el llamado de la navegadora de la base: habían logrado localizar y reconectar el Emblema a las fuentes de energía, de modo que se le estaba sustrayendo poder a nuestro enemigo. Era el momento. Usamos todo lo que teníamos para hacerlo tambalear; fuimos tan insistentes que MMZ-X tuvo que retirarse.

Aseguró, eso sí, que nos tenía una sorpresa preparada. Corrimos para alcanzarlo; no le íbamos a permitir que causara más estragos. Entramos junto a él en la Fábrica, en pleno. En la plataforma más alta se encontraba, debilitada y arrinconada, una persona cuya figura no había olvidado jamás. Juve, mi maestro.

MMZ-X contó que sus unidades lo habían visto merodear los alrededores un poco antes de que nosotros llegásemos, y tras un poco de lucha, lograron reducirlo y capturarlo. Pero parecía ser que ambos se conocían. Intercambiaron insultos e historias; el Reploid contó, sin embargo, que mi maestro era su creador, algo que Juve no pudo desmentir. Sin embargo, nos aseguró que él no lo había creado, hace cientos de años, para un fin tan malévolo, sino que sólo se trataba de un prototipo. Intentó agredirlo, pero todo indicaba que el Emblema se había vuelto a desconectar de la base, devolviéndole el poder a nuestro enemigo. Lanzó una ráfaga de proyectiles que nos anularon a todos, aunque, sacando mi estoque, pude desviar el último disparo y permanecer en pie. MMZ-X volvió a huir. Subió las escaleras, apresurado. Usó una bomba de humo para hacernos perder su rastro. Pero Juve parecía saber bien hacia donde iba. Ordenó a Andrea disparar contra una puerta trampa, orden que la Generala ni dudó en obedecer. Cruzamos el lugar para llegar a la sala de refrigeración de la Fábrica.

Allí nos esperaba una sorpresa. El cuerpo de MMZ-X había cambiado. Era negro, casi como del color del carbón. Lo recorrían de arriba abajo unos tubos, similares a venas, que emitían una potente luz azul; su visor también había cambiado, ahora ocultaba su rostro tras una pantalla del mismo color azul. Tenía el poder de flotar. Su voz se había vuelto aún más dura y siniestra. Aseguró que esa sería nuestra tumba. Muertos de miedo, los tres emprendimos la batalla una vez más. MMZ-X disparó una serie de misiles de hielo, de los cuales Juve y yo pudimos salvarnos, pero que dieron directamente en el cuerpo de la Generala, quien se congeló. Intentamos rescatarla, pero mi maestro me aconsejó deshacernos del enemigo primero.

La lucha fue intensa. Disparos iban y venían; cuando no lograba cubrirme de ellos, mi maestro me auxiliaba con su escudo. Usamos el Reigan a diestra y siniestra, y aunque me costó invocarlo las primeras veces, la necesidad de la batalla me volvió más precisa en su uso. Fue así como, en medio de tan pequeño cuarto, logramos inutilizar el mecanismo de flotación del enemigo. Íbamos un paso adelante.

MMZ-X enfurecía. Pero nosotros nos manteníamos en calma. Fue gracias a eso que logramos coordinarnos, destruir el buster del enemigo, y encajar, en conjunto, uno de nuestros mayores ataques. El _Supreme Reigan_. El poder combinado de ambos tiros dio de lleno en el cuerpo envilecido de MMZ-X y lo destruyó en una larga explosión que sacudió el lugar. Cuando se disipó el humo, pudimos verlo: flotando frente a nosotros estaba el Emblema de Fuego. No lo podíamos creer.

Volvimos cuanto antes a través del mecanismo de teletransporte. Andrea, que ya se había descongelado, nos felicitó, aunque a mí especialmente. Estaba claramente orgullosa. Pero no había tiempo de más aplausos: otra emergencia se presentaba. Una enfermera corrió al CMD a avisar que el General Darkmaster había dejado la enfermería, dispuesto a buscar a Nova y eliminarlo.

* * *

¡Kaede, la operadora, se suma a los protagonistas de LMDL Archivos Completos! Junto a la Generala han conseguido una importante victoria.

¿Qué estará pasando con DM y su conflicto con Nova? ¡Todo ello, el Domingo!

¡Espero sus reviews!


	21. 21ava Historia: Lucha de egos

En vísperas de Domingo adjunto la más reciente historia de LMDL. Los espera una épica pelea, así que no les adelanto más. ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Vigésima primera Historia: Lucha de egos.**

**N**o podía quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que ese loco ególatra estaba allá afuera, sólo. Quizá qué estragos causaba en el exterior. Por esa razón desobedecí a Andrea, a las enfermeras, tomé mi armadura y partí, aún malherido, a buscar y hacer frente a Nova.

No tenía muy claro dónde buscar. Intenté en el desierto; tomé el tren que me dejó rápidamente en la puerta que marca el límite del radio urbano. De ahí en más estaba solo. Recorrí, casi en línea recta, varios kilómetros, con una sola idea fija en la mente: detener a quien había causado tantos daños en la base. Llegué, sin darme cuenta, al helicóptero abandonado, que adornaba esta región. Ni tuve tiempo a voltear y ver que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de la base, porque ahí mismo se encontraba, apoyado en el vehículo y con los ojos cerrados, el Reploid de larga cabellera. Me preguntó para qué lo había seguido, aunque él ya lo sabía bien. Tenía una lección que darle.

Se comportó aún más soberbio. Dijo que ya no tenía tiempo ni energías para preocuparse de los arrebatos de un niño pequeño como yo. Dijo, además, que yo insistía en creerme héroe, pero que no había logrado detener esta guerra. Pero yo sabía que, en esta ocasión, la culpa no era mía sino suya. ¡Él había empezado el conflicto! Rechazó nuestra ayuda e incluso ofendió a Andrea. No se lo iba a perdonar. Lo ataqué rápidamente usando el lanzallamas, pero el Reploid ya había aprendido a conocerme. Evadió mi llamarada con precisión y descargó su buster sobre mí. Caí lejos, pero no iba a rendirme. Recurrí a todas mis otras técnicas, principalmente mi sable y mis distintas clases de buster. Pero él, preciso y experimentado, las evadió todas y logró conectarme varias veces golpes y disparos. Yo seguía herido de la pelea anterior.

Durante los primeros instantes no hubo contacto físico. Salté a la altura del helicóptero y desde ahí lancé disparos contra mi rival, que se movía ágilmente. Con un proyectil certero destruyó la hélice del vehículo, que cayó sobre mí y me obligó a saltar al suelo. Rodeé el helicóptero abandonado intentando buscar y detener a mi contrincante, pero pronto me sorprendió. Unos disparos golpearon en mi espalda, enviándome contra el metal duro del vehículo. Volteé, atrapado. Su buster me apuntaba a una distancia suficiente como para pulverizarme.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia, logré armar una estrategia. Me apuntó con su buster, pero yo arrojé milimétricamente el sable, bloqueando su disparo. El arma de Nova explotó estruendosamente, dañándolo. Aproveché de saltar y recuperar mi arma para volver a atacarlo, pero él hábilmente me bloqueó usando su sable. Nos enfrascamos en una eterna lucha entre espadas de luz; a cada movimiento, el otro sacaba un contraataque perfecto. Volteaba, volvía al ataque, una y otra vez, pero el Reploid predecía mis movimientos de manera precisa. No sabía cómo lograr dañarlo. Los golpes subían en intensidad y los choques de espadas eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Hasta que su voz nos detuvo en seco.

Era una voz extraña. Femenina, pero severa. Su grito fue tan fuerte que ambos tuvimos que detenernos y voltear a ver. Era una mujer alta, adulta, rubia, con el pelo liso tomado, luciendo una bata de corte franciscana, ceñida al cuerpo. Se presentó como Larxene; nos advirtió que había sido enviada por un poder superior, que había visto nuestra lucha y los efectos que ella causaría. Yo no lo creía; soy ateo, no puedo creer en cosas superiores ni entes que no podemos comprobar que existen. Pero la mujer, religiosa o no, sí tenía razón. Estábamos poniendo en peligro a un continente entero, y preocupando a nuestros seres queridos. Al escuchar sus palabras pensé inmediatamente en Andrea y lo mal que estaría.

Nova, sin embargo, no reaccionó igual a las palabras de la mujer. Intentó eliminarla usando su espada. Aún sorprendida, la sacerdotisa detuvo el impacto sólo usando sus manos. Se movió rápidamente y de un solo paso estuvo al lado del Reploid. Tomó su espada, se la arrebató y la arrojó lejos. Le habló severamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Le habló sobre Nadia y lo mal que lo podía estar pasando.

Pero el Reploid demostró ser aún más frio de lo que yo creía que era. Dijo que no le importaba Nadia; que él no se había preocupado nunca por nadie que no fuese él; que la amistad era un medio, no un fin. ¡Pobre mujer! Había estado tanto tiempo preocupada de un sujeto que no valía la pena. Larxene también lo notó así y apeló a su pasado. Dijo que el Nova de antaño, ese que luchó junto a Proto, ese que formó parte de los Elegidos, ese que destruyó a Inferno, no era como el nuevo. Pero el Reploid simplemente esquivó la acusación. Para él, los tiempos buenos habían quedado atrás hace mucho y hoy sólo importaba sobrevivir.

Yo también sospechaba algo así; compartí las palabras de Larxene e insté a Nova a reflexionar. Pero me silenció: me dijo que yo, menos que nadie, tenía derecho a cuestionarlo por nada. Me enojé con ese último comentario. Soy arrebatado, lo sé, pero eso no impide que sea razonable en mi actuar. A mí sí me interesan los demás; la gente que me rodea. Quise hacerle ver a Nova que si lo estaba enfrentando, era justamente por eso. Pero él simplemente dio la vuelta y emprendió la retirada. Dijo que nada tenía que oir de un niño soberbio como yo. Intenté hablarle por última vez; decirle que el viejo Nova tendría que aparecer en algún momento. Pero no quiso oírme. En pocos minutos su silueta se perdió en la lejanía.

Volteé y ahí seguía Larxene, impresionada. No podía creer que una persona, aún siendo Reploid, fuese tan egoísta y terca. Sin embargo -agregó- yo no estaba en mejor situación. En la base, Andrea me esperaba, preocupada, seguramente enojada. Tenía que defenderme; le aclaré que había venido a abrirle los ojos a Nova. Pero aún cuando me encontró la razón, dijo que no era mi problema hacer cambiar de parecer al mundo. Agregó, además, que hay otros quienes podrían hacer ese trabajo de mejor manera. Me comentó también que había hablado con Proto y lo había inspirado a seguir luchando, por él y por los Elegidos. De modo que ella también era una aliada en esta guerra.

Ya tenía que irme. Me esperaba un largo camino de vuelta; cientos de kilómetros me separaban de la base. Pero la sacerdotisa se ofreció a transportarme instantáneamente; me pidió cerrar los ojos. Pude notar cómo un calor agradable comenzaba a rodearme, y sin darme cuenta, llegué a una de las terrazas de la fortificación de los Hunters.

Allí me esperaba, con su rostro entre preocupación y furia, mi compañera. Apenas me vio aparecer, sin embargo, su expresión cambió: ya sólo estaba alegre por volver a verme. Corrí a abrazarla, a sentir sus manos cálidas una vez más; a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Me dijo que ya podía descansar, porque no había nada más por qué luchar. No quedaban misiones por ahora.

* * *

¡Wow! DM y Nova han confrontado sus diferencias pero parece que el asunto no está aún resuelto. ¿Cómo afectará al universo de LMDL este rift? ¿Qué habrá pasado con las palabras de la Trinidad sobre la lucha de ambos?

La próxima semana nos adentraremos en la vida personal de una de las protagonistas, además de volver sobre los conflictos originales de la historia. ¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	22. 22ava Historia: Superando el pasado

¡Jueves! Un emotivo capítulo nos espera al conocer parte de la historia pasada de Andrea. ¡No les adelanto más y a leer! 

* * *

**Vigésima segunda Historia: Superando el pasado.**

**E**n algunas ocasiones, mis malas experiencias volvían a atormentarme. Sucedía en sueños, por ejemplo. Ese día después que Dark volvió, soñé con el fantasma que me había estado persiguiendo durante varios años: el búfalo que me secuestró, y que posteriormente me quitó el triunfo en mi primera misión como cazadora.

Había sucedido apenas unas semanas después de integrarme a la milicia. Tras el fracaso de Dark en recuperar las Montañas Heladas, por salvarme, el lugar había quedado en posesión de Vile, nuestro enemigo. Sin saber bien cómo, me asignaron junto a una capitana a recuperar el lugar. La capitana dividió las tropas y me encargó ir, junto a unos soldados, por un camino alternativo para rodear a Blizzack. Sin embargo, el horrible búfalo me tendió una trampa y me atacó, sorpresivamente, rompiendo mi máscara. Casi muero ahogada, de no ser porque los soldados corrieron a asistirme. Fue la primera de mis grandes humillaciones en la vida militar.

Y, en sueños, esos fantasmas volvían para recordarme mis fracasos y lanzarme al suelo. Desperté, agitada y transpirando, después de ver el rostro de Blizzack una vez más, y sentir, desesperada, cómo no podía respirar. Por suerte había sido una pesadilla. A mi lado, Dark dormía, envuelto completamente en sábanas, plácidamente, sin siquiera estar al tanto de lo que me sucedía. Me levanté, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertarlo. Aunque casi no lo logro: su sueño es demasiado ligero; se despertó y me preguntó dónde iba. Yo traté de que siguiera durmiendo para que descansara. Al parecer me hizo caso.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Tomé mis cosas, equipé mi armadura y bajé al CMD a pedir un informe de algunas situaciones. La pelirroja operadora, Rouge, me comunicó que MMZ4 había autorizado el reingreso de Juve, así como el entrenamiento de Kaede. Sin embargo, tenía una noticia más importante aún. Había una nueva misión, y el Coronel había querido que fuese justo para mí. Era una misión en las Montañas Heladas. Sucedía que habían estado ocurriendo tormentas inusuales y apariciones de robots extraños en ese lugar, por lo que podía deberse a lo que nosotros denominábamos _Jefes de Área_, capitanes encargados de explotar una zona. Deduje instantáneamente mi misión: tenía la asignación exclusiva, sin tropas, de eliminar al Jefe. Me acerqué rápidamente en el teletransporte y partí.

Estaba nevando. Ya había amanecido por completo; sabido es que en las Montañas el sol sale y se esconde antes que en la ciudad. Me moví de prisa, pero cautelosa. Al poco andar asomaron los primeros enemigos; robots que intentaban despejar la nieve del lugar. Los eliminé con rápidos movimientos de mi sable. Pero al moverme más adelante en la superficie de la montaña, noté que esta no sería una misión común. ¡Estaba la guardia de elite! Eran unos soldados de armadura morada, muy parecidos a Vile, especialmente equipados para defender operaciones de alto riesgo. Algo no se veía bien. Eliminé a un par de guardias con el disparo de mi buster y continué.

De pronto me contactó Rouge a través del comunicador. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado; habían detectado un robot masivo causando estragos en una caverna más adelante. Era obvio, pensé: siempre que hay un Jefe de Área, hay un sub jefe dando vueltas por ahí. Corrí para alcanzar el lugar y ahí lo noté: un mecaniloide cangrejo colgando del techo, perforándolo y lanzando pequeños cangrejos robots que causaban más destrozos adelante. Parecía claro que había algo que desenterrar, por el tipo de maquinaria que traían. Eliminé a un par de pequeños cangrejos usando mi sable y a otros tantos con el buster, pero no preví que el robot mayor las emprendería contra mí. Lanzó un trueno que me paralizó por unos cuantos segundos. Intentó hacerlo de nuevo, pero el mismo truco no le funcionaría dos veces. Salté usando la espada y destruí su mecanismo de defensa.

Me rodearon más cangrejos pequeños, pero me deshice rápido de ellos con un par de disparos. Cansada, cargué energía en mi sable y salté con él, destrozando en el acto al sub jefe. Rouge me habló para felicitarme y comunicarme que el Jefe de Área se estaba moviendo cerca de un lago en las proximidades. Parecía que el enemigo me conocía; en ese mismo lago fue donde tuve que renunciar a mi primera misión. Corrí, un poco más insegura, y deseosa de terminar esta misión pronto.

Llegué al lago en pocos minutos. Comenzaba a hacer más frio. Salté, insegura, activando mi máscara. Igual que la primera vez, era muy poco lo que podía ver bajo el agua. La vida submarina me confundía, me quitaba campo de visión. Parecía que toda la experiencia acumulada no me había servido de nada. Me atacó uno que otro mecaniloide con forma de pez, aunque pude hacerle frente con mayor efectividad. Pero el Jefe ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Salí del lago empapada, intentando continuar el camino y contactarme con Rouge. Hacía aún más frio. Ya llevaba horas recorriendo y no había tenido novedades. Me sentía perdida. Cada paso que daba me costaba más energía; la temperatura descendía terriblemente. Perdía consciencia con cada movimiento que hacía. Llegó un momento en que no supe más dónde estaba o qué hacía.

Volví a soñar. Aparecía Blizzack; veía fragmentos del día en que Dark me rescató. Pero el sueño se vio iluminado por tres luces que me hicieron sentir cálida, acompañada. _¡Eran espíritus! _Voces que me hablaron. Me dijeron que, aún cuando estaba en problemas, mi esfuerzo y dedicación eran admirables y me dieron un premio mayor. Un chip que se integró a mi armadura. De pronto la diferencia entre un sueño y la realidad se hacía menor; eso, o estaba despertando lentamente. Hasta el día de hoy no sé bien qué significó aquella experiencia, aparte de haber conseguido un triunfo que hasta hoy conservo: el chip de hielo. Esa adquisición me permitió soportar el intenso frio y llegar sana y salva a la caverna donde se refugiaba el Jefe de Área, Blizzack.

Ahí estaba él, alto e imponente como siempre. Pero por alguna razón, ahora lo veía más debilitado. Me creía capaz de no caer en sus trampas y chistes burdos. Activé el chip de hielo y lancé unos disparos precisos que lo hicieron retroceder. Al tercer impacto, recién, logró saltar y esquivar, pero ya estaba dañado. Contraatacó firmemente, pero resistí su embestida. Estando cerca de mí, cometió uno de los peores errores que alguien podía haber hecho. Desesperado, se autodestruyó.

No sé cómo, no sé bien por qué, pero las tres luces de mi sueño volvieron a aparecer, protegiéndome del ataque de Blizzack. Formaron un escudo alrededor mío, y después de reiterar sus palabras, encargándome proteger a los seres que quiero, me transportaron de vuelta a la base. Ahí me esperaba otra sorpresa inusual. MMZ4 y Dark me esperaban impacientes para contarme de una nueva noticia. Los acompañé, bajando el ascensor, hasta los laboratorios de investigación del subterráneo, que siempre están encargados de las tareas más importantes. Según el científico, habían logrado descifrar partes importantes del Emblema de Fuego, y usar su material para construir dos nuevos metales, capaces de transformar cualquier cosa en otra. Sin embargo, sólo alcanzó para crear nuevas armaduras. Por esa razón, el Coronel y el equipo de investigación habían tomado una decisión. ¡Dark y yo íbamos a ser promovidos a Generales en Jefe! Ese era el cargo superior, que nadie había alcanzado, salvo nosotros. Volvimos al CMD para la ceremonia oficial, donde ya nos esperaban el resto de los soldados.

Recibir las armaduras fue una experiencia única. El cambio fue automático: mis botas se volvían más resistentes; mis zapatos más duraderos. Mis antebrazos tomaron una nueva forma; adquirí hombreras cómodas. La armadura del pecho cambió de diseño, se volvió más resistente y las protecciones especiales pasaron a ser parte del revestimiento. Finalmente, una medalla hexagonal se incrustó en la parte izquierda de la armadura. La armadura de Dark también había cambiado. Reluciente, de un tono azul intenso y bordes y decoraciones dorados, con el mismo diseño de hombreras de la mía. Sus alas habían desaparecido; ahora lucía más ágil. Estábamos listos para cualquier cosa.

Y teníamos que estarlo. Sonó la alarma de la base; MMZ4 aseguró que sería el momento perfecto para probar el nuevo poder. Nos teletransportamos al Bosque Physic, un conjunto de islas flotantes, parte de un experimento para descontaminar el continente. El lugar estaba plagado de enemigos, pero pudimos eliminarlos rápidamente usando nuevos poderes. La velocidad de las armaduras era increíble; podía dar varios saltos en el aire y mover el sable de manera muy cómoda. Con Dark llegamos al instante al puesto de avanzada, donde nos esperaba un enemigo lo más extraño que hay. Era una _masa gelatinosa_, con una especie de cámara de video en su interior. Saltó varias veces contra nosotros, pero pudimos evadirlo con facilidad. Lo que venía después fue aún más raro: Comenzó a agitarse completamente y se convirtió en una especie de _versión blanco y negro_ de Nikorasu, el Tigre Negro.

Dark trató de reducirlo, pero su poder fue superior. El extraño sujeto saltaba para todos lados y movía su vara, intentando confundirnos y golpearnos. Pero no sólo contábamos con las nuevas armaduras; también nuestra experiencia había aumentado. Podíamos prever sus ataques. En un momento, mi compañero ejecutó un nuevo truco que le facilitaba la armadura: cargó una tarjeta con la imagen de Locke, y un holograma del Elegido del Viento apareció para poner una trampa en el suelo. Cuando Nikorasu pasó por el lugar, se creó un tornado que lo atrapó; en ese momento Dark cargó tres tipos de busters distintos, que se convirtieron en una sola gran carta con la imagen de Proto. Era lo que mi compañero llamó _Proto Summon_.

Un nuevo holograma, esta vez del Elegido del Fuego, apareció en escena, y soltó una llamarada que reventó al enemigo. El Monstruo perdió la forma de Nikorasu y sólo quedó su forma original, gelatinosa, desparramada en el suelo. Sabíamos que era el momento. Dark y yo nos acercamos, cargando una energía impresionante en nuestras armas, y desatamos un ataque de luz tremendo. Un _ataque doble_. Tras una serie de explosiones, de las cuales nos cubrimos fácilmente usando máscaras, sólo quedaba en el suelo quemado un chip; seguramente, el chip de memoria del extraño Monstruo. Pedimos el teletransporte de vuelta a la base, donde fuimos gratamente condecorados por todos. Le entregué personalmente a Rouge el chip del Monstruo con la orden de investigarlo. Lo demás ya era sólo celebración: Dark y yo habíamos dejado atrás muchos fantasmas del pasado y estábamos listos para mirar hacia delante.

* * *

Después que Andrea enfrentara a sus fantasmas, estamos listos para seguir adelante con el conflicto. El domingo volveremos a enfrentar a un viejo conocido que está superando todos los límites. ¿Qué nos espera? ¡Se vienen nuevos enigmas! ¡Espero sus reviews!


	23. 23ava Historia: Una hermandad perdida

¡Termina esta semana con un nuevo capítulo de LMDL Retold! ¿Qué encontrarán los héroes esta vez? ¿Qué emergencias se presentarán en la base? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Vigésima tercera Historia: Una hermandad perdida.**

**E**n general yo no pienso mucho las cosas que hago. Suelo decir que todo resulta mejor cuando hay menos análisis, menos lógica, menos razones. Sólo hay que dejarse llevar por los instintos, por los impulsos. Supongo que por eso no dije nada cuando Proto decidió sacarnos del Templo y traernos a la superficie. Supongo que eso he aprendido a lo largo de todos los años de ser el Elegido del Viento.

El problema es cuando dejarse llevar, te lleva justamente a pelear contra tus propios hermanos.

Desde que Ken desapareció, secuestrado por Harpuia, no lo habíamos vuelto a ver. Lan, integrado rápidamente a los Hunters, se alteró igual que el grupo de militares. Comenzó a buscarlo desesperado. Pero yo, de alguna manera, sabía que las cosas no eran blancas y negras; había otras cosas de fondo que motivaron que Ken se fuera de nuestro lado. Lo que estaba en juego en este caso debía ser muy grande. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estuve dispuesto a defender las intenciones de nuestro hermano, no pude evitar involucrarme cuando tuve noticia de que el Elegido de la Oscuridad se encontraba atacando a un campamento humano. Yo había adquirido una nueva versión hace muy poco; me sentía preparado para hacerle frente. Me reuní con Lan, quien había sido actualizado por Kaede, y ambos partimos a detener a nuestro hermano.

Nos contaron que el campamento humano estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del Sector 03. Pero teníamos dos problemas: la señal que permitía el teletransporte estaba siendo bloqueada, y además, un enorme contingente como el que nos acompañaría no podía ser tele transportado sin causar un déficit enorme de energía a la base. Por esa razón, nos enviaron al Sector 00 de la ciudad, y desde ahí debíamos reunirnos con el resto del ejército.

El Sector 00 es un lugar siniestro. Forma parte de las primeras edificaciones que se armaron en la Gran Ciudad, pero que fueron demolidas y abandonadas tras crearse sectores más modernos y protegidos de la guerra. Ahora, el sector 00 está asediado por enredaderas y vegetación sin control; los locales aprendieron a llamar a este lugar "la Jungla". Nos costó movernos; tuvimos que desarmar trampas y entrar a pasadizos oscuros y complicados de sortear. La lógica dura de Lan nos jugó una mala pasada un par de veces, pero siempre el viento logró indicarme el camino correcto. Finalmente nos encontramos de lleno con la batalla: contingentes enteros de tropas moviéndose entre los patios de las construcciones. La cantidad de soldados movilizada era enorme por parte de ambos bandos, lo que implicaba que algo más motivaba el asedio a este lugar. Nos integramos a la confusa batalla; dimos de lleno contra un Tanque Arclite, una nueva adquisición de Vile, con un potente cañón capaz de arrasar con destacamentos enteros. Pero de alguna forma, nos movimos y pasamos por sobre ellos, ayudados además por los refuerzos de los Hunters, manifestados en forma de un enorme mecha modelo Juggernault, de última generación. Cruzamos un par de pasadizos más y llegamos directo al campamento humano.

Lo que vimos al llegar fue aterrador: Ken mismo tenía del cuello a un humano indefenso, a punto de ejecutarlo. Lan desató un grito terrible, que distrajo a nuestro hermano y permitió que el humano corriera por su vida. Partimos a enfrentarlo mientras un par de soldados de los Hunters nos alcanzaban y ayudaban en las tareas de evacuación del lugar.

Primero partió, furibundo, Lan. Dijo que no permitiría que siguieran atentando contra humanos y desafió a Ken. En medio de balas y disparos de energía que iban y venían, nuestro hermano de la Oscuridad azuzaba a Lan con frases insidiosas, todas reflejando su extraña naturaleza nueva. Llegó a mencionar, mientras apuntaba directo a su cuello con su espada, a la chica que Lan perdió durante la época de La Alianza; aquella que todos nos habíamos propuesto olvidar, solidarizando con nuestro hermano. Pero a Ken ello ya no le importaba. Mandó lejos, de un golpe de espada, al Elegido del Trueno, que perdió su casco y quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Entonces perdí los estribos; toda la calma que en general me caracteriza desapareció. Azoté a Ken varias veces con el sable, causándole un daño tremendo, pero ello ya no me importaba: aquel que nos traiciona ya no merece ser considerado parte de nuestra hermandad. Ken había pasado a ser un simple enemigo más de esta infernal guerra. Pero él estaba reconsiderando algo: me invitó a negociar. Desactivó su espada. Lo miré, aún furibundo. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar al poder si todos los Elegidos nos retirábamos de ella. Yo ya no podía concedérselo: me había comprometido a defender la Gran Ciudad igual que varios de nuestros hermanos. Y menos mal que fue así, porque la negociación había sido toda una trampa.

Volvimos al combate rápidamente. Saltando por entre las carpas e instalaciones del campamento, con ferocidad; Ken destruyó un par de torres de agua, intentando bloquear mi paso. Yo a duras penas me las arreglaba para modificar la presión del aire y crearle problemas, además de ralentizarlo y alcanzarlo con mi espada. Lo logré un par de veces, suficientes para desesperarlo.

Fue ahí cuando Ken perdió todo sentido de la cordura: corrió lejos de mí, aparentemente escapando. Pero simplemente estaba buscando _carnada_. Atrapó a un humano que no logró huir y lo tomó como rehén. Dijo que ahora sí tendría que estar dispuesto a negociar. Su cláusula era simple: debía volver a mi base y ordenarle a todo el mundo el cese de sus funciones, permitiendo que Vile ganase la guerra. Presioné. Me acerqué a él con la espada encendida. Respondió a la presión, acercando más el filo al cuello del humano. Lan se reincorporó y llegó en el momento justo, incrédulo. Cuando ambos respondimos que no negociaríamos en esas condiciones, Ken tomó la única decisión que su mente perturbada le permitió tomar: eliminó al humano.

No lo podíamos creer. La Trinidad nos había encargado desde hacía mucho tiempo proteger toda la vida humana, sobre todo la vida inocente. Era nuestra misión; nos había asegurado que fuese como fuese no nos desviaríamos de ella. Era imposible que algún experimento hubiese tenido tanta fuerza como para hacerle rechazar a Ken tan importante misión; pero, de alguna forma, lo había conseguido. Ver caer el cuerpo del humano, separado de su cabeza y chorreando sangre, fue para los tres una experiencia demoníaca y perturbadora.

Supongo que así fue también para Ken. Su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo inerte del humano, con estupor. Asumí que él tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho. No fueron necesarias más _negociaciones,_ ni más duelos de espada; el Elegido simplemente ordenó a sus tropas emprender la retirada. Contacté con la base, desde donde me informaron que la Jungla y el campamento ya estaban a salvo, y que el bloqueo sobre la señal había sido levantado. Nos tele transportaron rápidamente de vuelta.

Lan y yo volvimos a nuestros cuartos, aún meditando, sin compartir la experiencia con nadie más. Rogamos a las operadoras el máximo secreto posible; esto tenía que ser resuelto sólo entre Elegidos. Era una prueba del destino.

Fue tanto el terror que nos produjo la situación, que en varias semanas ni nos percatamos cuando la base entraba en un colapso general: Vile había hecho un nuevo desplazamiento masivo de tropas. Nadie conocía sus intenciones; menos aún cuando Nadia, recientemente apuntada Jefa de Comunicaciones, había desaparecido. Creo recordar habérmela topado en alguna ocasión; lucía extraña, más pálida que de costumbre, y como si estuviese guardando algún secreto. La verdad es que todos guardan secretos en esta base. No la cuestioné a ella, ni ella a mí. En la agitación por las malas noticias, perdí su rastro en cosa de días.

* * *

Así concluye la Primera Temporada de LMDL Retold. ¿Qué? Sí, Primera Temporada. En unos días más subiré buenas nuevas respecto al segundo ciclo de Historias, que se viene más sombrío y enigmático que nunca. Los héroes no sólo enfrentarán peligros, sino que también los acecharán sus propias sombras. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	24. Trailer Segunda Temporada: Planificación

**Trailer: Planificación**

**N**o me di cuenta cuando Vile volvió al CMD. Fue extraño, pues pese a que los últimos días no habían sido muy buenos, el sujeto llegó vociferando, aparentemente conforme.

"Te alegrarás de lo que he conseguido", dijo contento. Yo no podía entenderlo. "¡Has perdido a la mitad de tus tropas!", repliqué. Me ignoró. Dijo que aún siendo así, la incursión en Arak-Hur había traído buenos resultados. Habían conseguido, en el asalto a la ciudad, una de las últimas piezas para poner en marcha su plan. Las demás pérdidas -dijo él- eran simples medios para obtener el fin deseado.

"Verás", continuó explicando. "Desde hace tiempo estoy buscando una poderosa arma; una construcción milenaria que yace escondida en algún lugar de este mundo. Sin embargo esa arma está guardada, está protegida por siete sellos, elementos misteriosos. Uno de ellos estaba en Arak-Hur. ¿Crees que lo que me importa es acabar con MMZ4? Ese sujeto ni siquiera sabe en lo que se está metiendo". La verdad es que algo había escuchado de ello. El que nos pagó para esta nueva misión nos había comentado de la búsqueda que estaba organizando Vile. Teníamos que darle sustento; para eso habíamos sido contratados. A mí, en realidad, sólo me importaba la paga; lo que estuviera planificando Vile no me era relevante. Volví con las noticias correspondientes a nuestro refugio. Nuestro líder ya me esperaba.

"¿Así que Vile prospera con los sellos de Alpha?", rió. "Me parece muy bien. Daré noticias de ello al Jefe". El líder desapareció en un par de segundos. Mientras tanto, nosotros debíamos hacernos cargo de otro de nuestros planes. Hace poco habían destruido uno de nuestros canales de comunicación, _El Monstruo_, pero eso no nos impedía seguir al tanto de los experimentos. Sólo nos hacía más libres. Ahora era el momento de seguir adelante, y cobrar venganza contra aquel que osó humillarnos en batalla.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba ansioso. Ahí estaba él, encadenado, crucificado y atado a la pared. Los controladores le succionaban energía lenta y dolorosamente. Revisé las maquinas, aprovechando de aumentar la potencia de las descargas. El susodicho profirió un leve grito de dolor.

"¿Qué te parece?". Sabía que no podía oírme, pero seguí burlándome de él. "En dos días acabaste con uno de nuestros reclutas y me ganaste un duelo". Aún podía recordarlo. Pero ya era suficiente: ahora era el turno de la venganza. "Mírate, ¿De qué te sirve toda tu fuerza?". Volví a ajustar los controles.

"Atado ahí, a esa pared, sin posibilidad de zafarte. Ahora no eres más que un recuerdo, _Nova_".

**Siente miedo…**

… **Pues tu propia sombra te persigue.**

**La Mega-Dimensión Legends**

**Archivos Completos**

Segunda Temporada


	25. 24ava Historia: El viejo mundo

¡Season premiere! LMDL Retold vuelve con todo; ¿Qué les espera a los Hunters cuando incursionen en un lugar totalmente atípico? ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Vigésima cuarta Historia: El viejo mundo.**

**L**a geografía de nuestro planeta es algo extraño. No le presté mucha atención en el colegio, pues presumía que nunca me iba a mover de aquel pueblo. Y no me enteré de su verdadera naturaleza hasta el día de hoy.

En los años pasados había habido un gran diluvio en algunas áreas y continentes. Fue de tal intensidad que alteró completamente el ambiente: dividió las tierras en el continente principal, donde todos vivimos, y una inusual franja de tierra conocida como la Franja Externa. Los efectos del clima después del diluvio eran tan inusuales, que ni aviones ni helicópteros se habían atrevido a pasar el mar próximo y aventurarse a la Franja para intentar explotarla. Por tanto, el conocimiento científico no alcanzaba a saber qué sucedía en ese lugar.

Ello hasta que la guerra tocó sus puertas.

Andrea y yo estábamos realizando tareas de rutina ese día cuando fuimos alertados desde el CMD. Contra todo pronóstico, Vile había desatado un ataque sorpresa contra la Franja Exterior. En vista de las complicaciones del terreno, así como la urgencia de la situación, ambos habíamos sido destinados a liderar una acción de protectorado sobre la región. Así fue como fuimos tele transportados a uno de los puertos del Este, donde se nos preparó ropa especial de camuflaje. Partimos desde el puerto en un barco que zarparía al lugar, advertidos en boca del Coronel que la mentalidad de los de la Franja podía ser algo "anticuada".

Jamás creímos que tanto. Desembarcamos en la costa de la Franja Exterior y lo que vimos ahí, simplemente parecía de otro mundo. El lugar era un desierto completo, y a lo lejos sólo se podía vislumbrar un castillo, que lucía un aspecto antiguo, aunque bien cuidado. Tenía decoraciones de tela por todos lados. Lo más sorprendente de ver eran los guardias que cuidaban el lugar: ¡Tenían armas de acero! Material que no se ocupaba por lo menos hacía 500 años.

Nos acercamos con cuidado, dispuestos a entablar negociaciones, pero ocultando nuestra identidad. Si no habían siquiera actualizado sus armas al punto de integrar tecnología láser, ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar ante una guerra que ya contaba con Robots de alta generación? Debíamos ser prudentes. Lamentablemente la prudencia no era una virtud de esta gente de la Franja Exterior. Un grupo de soldados salió a nuestro encuentro de manera violenta. Intentamos hablar con ellos en primer lugar, pero no resultó. Viéndome arrinconado, quise bajar sus armas a la fuerza, pero fue la provocación precisa: de un momento a otro, todos los soldados saltaron sobre nosotros. Los repelimos como pudimos, pero pronto nos llegaría otra sorpresa más. Por poco, un trueno casi me alcanza. Los soldados se replegaron para dejar ver a dos figuras, hombre y mujer, que aparentemente eran sus líderes: vestimenta elegante y coronas en sus cabezas. Uno de los soldados se refirió a ellos como "los príncipes".

El hombre de ellos, que aparentaba tener mayor rango, me apuntaba directamente con una vara de madera con un orbe encima. En la otra mano empuñaba una espada de acero. Ejecutó un simple movimiento y los soldados acudieron a esposarnos a ambos. Terminamos encarcelados en una prisión lejos del lugar. Recién ahí aprovechamos de comentar lo sucedido. Había que proteger a los de la Franja a como diese lugar de la invasión de Vile; sus armas no podrían contra la tecnología siniestra de nuestro enemigo. Urdimos un plan de escape improvisado y corrimos, cruzando el desierto, hasta el castillo. Llegamos justo a tiempo para detener un grupo de avanzada de Vile que rodeó el lugar. Usando los metales, que mantuvimos ocultos, cargamos nuestras armaduras y redujimos el contingente en un par de minutos.

Entonces nos sorprendió la princesa de antes: Artemis. Estaba confundida, y era obvio. Nos preguntó qué estaba sucediendo, pero por alguna razón, parecía ya saberlo. Entonces nos pidió disculpas. Nos habló de lo impulsivo que era a veces su novio, pero también de que siempre actuaba de buena fe. Andrea sonrió, casi como sintiéndose identificada con esa situación. Yo me sentí ofendido por un minuto.

Artemis nos llevó a hablar directo con los Reyes de la Franja. Aún cuando el príncipe, Wyndrax, llegó en ese momento para convencer a su padre, el Rey sabía algo que no parecía gustarle. Tenía reportes de "bestias de metal" asaltando toda su línea fronteriza, así que nos concedió el beneficio de la duda. Tuvimos que sacar a relucir nuestro armamento completo, así como imágenes de los enemigos, para finalmente convencer a toda la Familia Real. La Reina llamó a uno de sus súbditos para entregarle un escrito: era un dictamen militar que autorizaba nuestra campaña en sus tierras.

Durante el día llamamos a los refuerzos de los Hunters y en pocas horas, pudimos asegurar el lugar, y comenzar a equipar a los soldados de la Franja Exterior con tecnología de última generación. Los Hunters, que por ese entonces ya contaban con renovadas armaduras "Fase II", se asignaron en grupos de a tres, incluyendo siempre a uno de los soldados de la Franja.

En toda la noche no hubo mayores contratiempos. Aprovechamos de charlar más con los príncipes; aprendimos que el lugar se llamaba "Arak-Hur"; este castillo era la fachada de un pueblo entero que yacía oculto entre montañas, más hacia las profundidades. Hacía tiempo, contaba Artemis, que no veía su pueblo; desde muy pequeña la habían llevado al castillo a ser educada por cortesanas. En ese lugar conoció a Wyndrax; con el tiempo, arreglaron su matrimonio. Contó además que la Franja Exterior -o "Inka", como ellos llamaban a su mundo- estaba dividida en varios países, varios aliados entre sí, salvo un país con el cual los príncipes tenían conflictos cada cierto tiempo. Artemis estaba intranquila; no sabía cómo defendería a su gente del odio del país vecino cuando le tocara ser Reina, cuestión que estaba a pocos meses de suceder.

Arak-Hur dormía temprano. A eso de las 7 -anochecer en las tierras del Inka- ya teníamos que estar todos en cama. Artemis envió a unas muchachas a preparar habitaciones especiales -separadas- para Andrea y para mí. Sin embargo yo no podía dormir. En muy poco tiempo me habían asaltado grandes dudas. ¿Qué sería de estos hombres sin protección? ¿Cómo sobrevivirían a otro asalto de Vile? No podía entender qué querría nuestro enemigo en un lugar desolado como este, lo cual sólo hacía crecer mi preocupación. Me levanté en silencio y recorrí el lugar. En alguna vuelta me pareció oír pasos, pero pronto asumí que, o se trataba de una sirvienta, o simplemente de mi imaginación.

La mañana siguiente nos sobresaltó a todos. Un guardia de la Franja advirtió de enormes destacamentos de "bestias azules" viniendo desde las dunas. Supusimos, y con razón, que se trataba de los soldados de Vile. Asomados a una de las ventanas, descubrimos que los alrededores del castillo se transformaron rápidamente en un campo de batalla brutal: disparos, lanzas y balas iban y venían. Vile no tardó en desatar su artillería pesada sobre nosotros, contraatacando con misiles y bombas. Rápidamente equipamos nuestras armaduras, mientras ordenábamos a la base traer refuerzos, generadores de escudos. Aún así la balanza estaba desequilibrada en su favor.

La prioridad era eliminar a los soldados enemigos equipados con misiles, así que Andrea movió su destacamento hacia la retaguardia contrincante, desde donde llovían los proyectiles. Yo, por mi parte, moví a mi unidad selecta a desarmar las filas frontales del enemigo, intentando buscar a su General. Sabía que un movimiento tan importante de tropas sólo podía estar en manos de alguno de los tres: Harpuia, Fefnir o Phantom. En algunas ocasiones, cuando mi destacamento se vio en peligro por uno de los misiles, tropas dirigidas por Wyndrax aparecían para defendernos. Luché espalda con espalda con él un par de veces; podía notar algo familiar en él. Su estilo de lucha se parecía mucho al mío: versátil, dinámico, intentando siempre sorprender a sus contrincantes. Me salvó el pellejo en más de una ocasión. Nos movimos rápidamente entre los soldados y llegamos a descubrir al General a cargo de esta operación: el misterioso Reploid ninja, Phantom. Prontamente nos alcanzaron Andrea y Artemis.

Personalmente, me costó más que la primera vez combatir contra Phantom; sus actos se habían vuelto más certeros, sus ataques más dañinos. Había aprendido la lección. Desenfundé mis tarjetas como nunca; cargué uno, dos, tres _summons_. Andrea colaboró conmigo distrayendo a los soldados y ocasionalmente yendo contra el mismo Phantom. Con sus ataques de hielo logró inmovilizar su navaja y enviarla lejos. Los príncipes no lo hacían nada de mal contra él. Wyndrax en particular pudo deshacerse de varios proyectiles suyos, mientras que Artemis lo puso en aprietos más de una vez al moldear la arena alrededor suyo y tenderle una trampa. Pero lograba deshacerse de todos nuestros golpes y tretas, reinventarse y volver al ataque. Desvió disparos usando a sus soldados con toda facilidad; se nos perdió más de una vez entre la multitud combatiente. Fue una lucha eterna. Logramos arrinconarlo una vez más usando los truenos de Wyndrax así como la trampa de viento que Locke me había enseñado, pero se escabullía. Nos costó varias horas perseguirlo.

La ferocidad de la batalla nos llevó pronto al borde de un acantilado. Lo habíamos acorralado por fin; las armas de nosotros cuatro lo apuntaban directo. En el momento preciso en que el enemigo sacaba una bomba de humo para esconderse y huir, Artemis dirigió un proyectil certero contra su cabeza. Cuando el humo se disipó, vimos como su cuerpo, aparentemente inerte, caía por el acantilado. Andrea y yo sabíamos los trucos de los que disponía el General, así que cargamos nuestras armas y disparamos cuesta abajo. Una vez que se esfumó la energía, logramos ver el cuerpo destrozado del General. Había sido un acto salvaje, pero necesario.

Nos quedamos un día más de lo necesario. Pese a que las pocas tropas sobrevivientes de Vile ya se habían retirado por completo, pedí a MMZ4 permanecer en el lugar. Había algo que me inquietaba; sentía que, con todo, el lugar no era seguro aún. Andrea me sugirió una idea: tras conversar con Artemis largas horas, intuyó que su capacidad y ferocidad en combate los hacía tan aptos como nosotros. Si confiábamos en ellos, podíamos partir tranquilos sabiendo que Arak-Hur estaría protegido. En una ceremonia breve, entregamos a los príncipes una placa conmemorativa; los estábamos nombrando Generales Ad-Honorem de las fuerzas de los Hunters. Por último, preparamos el Salón Real con equipos de comunicación directa; queríamos que fueran los encargados de mantener la seguridad en la Franja Exterior. Al finalizar el día, volvimos a la base, algo más aliviados.

Sin embargo, pese a haber eliminado a uno de los Generales más temibles de Vile, Phantom, las conclusiones de Arak-Hur no eran tan buenas. Dos días después recibimos un mensaje de Artemis, contándonos que en el asalto, se había perdido una de las joyas de la Corona: la Espada de Ojo del Rey.

* * *

¡Muchas sorpresas! Parecía ser que nadie en la guerra contaba con la existencia de la Franja Exterior, que al parecer fue desequilibrante para la batalla. ¿Cuál será la importancia de la Espada de Ojo? ¿Por qué Vile la buscaba? ¡Preguntas, preguntas!

El Domingo retomaremos a una vieja camarada en su búsqueda de respuestas. ¡Estén atentos, espero sus comentarios!


	26. 25ava Historia: Mente culpable

¡Segundo capítulo de la Segunda Temporada de LMDL Retold! Esta vez retomamos una aventura olvidada, un camino que aún no sabemos cómo termina. ¿Quieren saber qué sucedió con Nova? ¡Respuestas bajo el salto! 

* * *

**Vigésima quinta Historia: Mente culpable.**

**O**pté por no tomar en cuenta la versión que contaron los Hunters al volver. Simplemente me había aburrido de oir cómo, supuestamente, mi amigo Nova había _desafiado_ abiertamente a los Generales y él mismo había comenzado la lucha. Intenté convencer a cualquiera que oyese mis palabras, confiada en que Nova tendría la frialdad suficiente como para no hacer algo como eso. Pero nadie quiso oírme, ni mucho menos ayudarme a buscarlo. Tuve que trabajar sola.

Afortunadamente, conté con la ayuda de Kaede, la navegadora de la base, para cubrir mi puesto momentáneo y comenzar a trabajar en una nueva armadura. Descubrí que la tecnología de los Hunters era sorprendente; el grupo de MMZ4 había obtenido avances significativos. Observé con detenimiento cómo Kaede le construía un nuevo cuerpo a Lan, y obteniendo conocimientos de esa operación, cree un nuevo cuerpo para mí también.

La chica me ayudó en los últimos detalles. Demoré más de una semana, pero finalmente logré terminar mi proyecto. Con la ayuda de la muchacha, conectamos todos los cables entre ambos cuerpos, y ella realizó la transferencia. Al despertar en mi nueva armadura, note cómo el poder que ahora poseía era infinitamente mayor. Di las gracias tibiamente a Kaede, pero sin contarle detalles de lo que planeaba hacer.

Planeaba salir a buscar a Nova.

Abandoné la base durante la noche, intentando hacer el menor alboroto posible. En ese lugar la gente trabaja casi todo el día; tuve que dar un par de vueltas para evitar algunos funcionarios y trabajadores de reparación. Logré llegar a los pasadizos del subterráneo y activar uno de los trenes. En pocas horas estuve en la salida sur de la ciudad. De alguna forma, siempre he tenido la habilidad de saber dónde se encuentra mi amigo, aún cuando esté a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de mí. Sabía dónde tenía que ir: tendría que volver al temible Bosque Dysis.

Di varias vueltas por el bosque. Me topé con delincuentes, vagabundos, marginados sociales que usaban el lugar como refugio para sus tristes vidas. Usando los nuevos poderes de mi armadura logré zafarme de uno que otro problema. Mientras tanto seguía intentando rastrear la señal de Nova, que cada vez se sentía más débil. Mi amigo estaba en problemas; debía apurarme. Terminé caminando directo a la playa; parecía que el bosque no era exactamente el lugar que buscaba. Recorrí la orilla de la playa, hasta que me llamó la atención un sitio. La entrada a una caverna. La señal se intensificaba al acercarme. Me moví más de prisa, sólo para ser detenida por una figura familiar. Sickness, "el Espectro", miembro de los Black Tiger. ¡Había llegado directo a su refugio!

Me encaró con fuerza. Pretendió conocerme; conocer mis debilidades. Quiso asustarme diciendo que ni Nova ni yo saldríamos con vida de aquí. Pero yo había madurado, había crecido. Estaba distinta. Me sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar cualquier cosa, sólo por reunirme con Nova una vez más. Encendí mi nuevo sable de luz y partí a luchar contra Sickness. Se defendió bien. Contaminó el aire un par de veces, pero me doté de una máscara especial para estos casos. Evadí un par de golpes y disparos y presioné al Reploid, que no tuvo más remedio que huir hacia el interior de la cueva.

Allí fue cuando lo vi. Estaba despierto, pero atado, furibundo, a la pared al fondo de la caverna. Unos cables parecían estarle quitando energía; pero manteniéndolo despierto lo suficiente para entender el horror en que se encontraba. Me miró entristecido, preguntándose, quizá, qué hacía yo en un lugar como ese. No tuve mucho tiempo para contemplar su triste figura; Sickness volvió a presionarme, esta vez usando un enorme cañón montado en su hombro. Evadí a duras penas los proyectiles mientras buscaba la forma de deshacerme de él y al mismo tiempo ayudar a mi amigo. Planeé una estrategia: busqué, cuidadosamente, que sus proyectiles impactaran en las amarras que sostenían a Nova. Aprovechándome de la poca sutileza de mi enemigo, salté varias veces sobre las computadoras que le sustraían energía al cautivo; cuando Sickness intentaba dispararme, evadía el ataque justo para que el misil destruyera por completo los mecanismos. En pocos minutos logré que el Black Tiger destruyera todos los computadores. Nova estaba reparado.

Su rostro de furia y desesperación era elocuente. De un salto se soltó de las amarras de la pared, rompiéndola por completo y dejando ver un pasadizo detrás, hecho de paredes de ladrillo, que llevaba directo al refugio de los Tiger. Sickness, desesperado, no tuvo otra opción que acelerar con sus botas y huir a través del pasillo hacia su guarida. Viendo que no podría alcanzarlo, corrí a auxiliar a Nova. Estaba bien, aunque algo exhausto. Era obvio; los mecanismos de control lo habían tenido prácticamente dopado estas semanas. Me contó cosas que yo ya sabía: su pelea con los Generales y la intervención de una extraña sacerdotisa. Pero me contó otras que yo no conocía: luego de huir de Larxene, llegó al Bosque Pora, el otro extremo del Dysis, huyendo, asustado, y reflexionando. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo, pues fue asaltado rápidamente por Nikorasu, quien esta vez había sido más preciso y certero y logró inmovilizarlo. Despertó en esta cueva, atrapado y sin posibilidades de luchar ni huir.

Había mucho en su historia que me parecía incoherente. ¿Por qué escapó tan rápido de la base en Primrose, hace tantos años? ¿Qué había en Avante que lo obligaba a perseguirlo? Como pudo, esbozó algunas respuestas. Alcancé a entender que Avante era como su hermano: una copia de Nova, pero con el único fin de eliminarlo. Habían luchado durante tanto tiempo que su relación ya se volvía obsesiva; a ninguno de los dos le importaba el motivo, sólo sabían que debían luchar. Avante fue más allá y amenazó con eliminarnos a nosotros, los aliados de Nova, cada vez que no aceptara un desafío. Su afán de combatir por su cuenta, lo llevó a abandonarnos. Pero no quería dejarme desprotegida, así que ordenó a los Elegidos mantenerme cerca y escondida. Él, por su cuenta, quería estar lo más lejos posible de mí. No por gusto, sino para que Avante jamás pudiera tocarme.

Yo al menos estaba conforme. No me interesaba seguir luchando contra los Tiger; mi única intención era marcharme de ese lugar. Pero Nova tenía otras intenciones. Dijo que, en el tiempo que pudo observar las extrañas operaciones de los sujetos, había notado que no eran delincuentes comunes. Los oía, a través de las paredes falsas, discutir sus proyectos; hablaban de un cierto "_él_" que los controlaba y les daba órdenes. Hablaban de llaves y sellos. Todo sonaba, según él, tan macabro, que no podíamos permitirnos dejar el lugar. Había que detenerlos. Una vez recuperado, me tomó del brazo y corrió por el pasadizo, buscando a los Black Tiger.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos. El refugio era algo sencillo; el pasillo continuaba hasta una escalera de caracol. Instintivamente, subimos la escalera hasta llegar a un salón principal, equipado con varias computadoras. Allí estaban Nikorasu y Sickness, al parecer esperándonos. Ni siquiera se molestaron en hablar; simplemente saltaron al ataque. Choqué armas contra Nikorasu mientras Nova disparaba contra Sickness, intentando inmovilizar aunque fuese sus armas secundarias, todas tóxicas. La lucha fue rápida y encarnizada; cambiamos de enemigo varias veces. Destruimos todo el lugar con los golpes. Mandé lejos la vara de Nikorasu usando varios disparos y el golpe de mi sable. La vara impactó directo en una computadora, que explotó causando un incendio gigantesco.

La lucha abandonó el salón y se trasladó por la escalera hacia abajo. Pasamos varios pasillos, todos sin salida, intentando sacar ventaja sobre el otro. Pero los Black Tiger conocían bien su refugio. Lograban aparecer por lugares inusuales, usando puertas trampa. Nova cayó escalera abajo varias veces; corría a auxiliarlo, pero me detenía en seco uno de los dos enemigos. Lograba zafármelo huyendo a algún pasillo y disparando, pero todo era muy confuso. Finalmente tocamos el fondo de la escalera, llegando a un hangar donde se ocultaba maquinaria de segunda mano; sobre todo, motocicletas. Nikorasu y Sickness planeaban usarlas para huir. Nova fue más certero; usando su buster destruyó todas las motos que los Tiger planeaban usar. En pocos minutos el hangar estuvo vacío. Los enemigos se vieron arrinconados. Aún así no se inmutaron y siguieron con la lucha. Pusimos en aprietos a Nikorasu un par de veces, ahora que no tenía su vara y estaba obligado a usar su arco, que sin embargo no le resultaba tan útil en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sickness por otro lado ya había perdido todas sus armas. Con un par de ataques más logramos arrinconarlos y tenerlos arrodillados.

Era el momento decisivo. Nova y yo cargamos energía en nuestros sables y desatamos un enorme poder: un _ataque doble_ en contra de Nikorasu y Sickness. Los ataques de ambos emitieron tal cantidad de luces que pronto no se podía ver nada en el lugar. Explosiones comenzaron a sacudir el hangar. Cuando todo se disipó, vimos que la pared estaba perforada por completo, dando al exterior. Afuera, enterrados en la arena, estaban los cuerpos inertes de los Black Tiger. Habíamos triunfado.

Pero nada pudo ser alegre. No podíamos volver a los Hunters. No después del escándalo que Nova había armado. Aún cuando intenté convencerlo, diciéndole que el General entendería, él prefirió la vía difícil. Tomamos una decisión. Tendríamos que vivir ambos al margen de la milicia de MMZ4. Abandonamos la misteriosa construcción y nos adentramos en el siempre siniestro Bosque Dysis, dispuestos a pasar días en las sombras una vez más.

* * *

Wow wow wow... ¡Nova estaba prisionero de los Black Tiger! Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué se relacionan con Avante e Inferno, personajes del pasado? ¿Qué tanto saben de los sellos? ¡La próxima semana hay respuestas!

¡Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos el Jueves!


	27. 26ava Historia: Iniciativa Fantasma

¡Especial de LMDL del día de hoy! Se vienen muchas sorpresas que ya comentaré al final, así que sólo diré: ¡A leer! 

* * *

**Vigésima sexta Historia: Iniciativa Fantasma.**

**S**e respiraban aires extraños en la base de los Hunters. A pesar de que la guerra te puede preparar para todo, un cúmulo de sucesos inusuales había estado asaltando el lugar. Para empezar, era primera vez que la base podía apagarse por completo. Segundo, era primera vez que un desertor -como llamaron a Nova- causaba tal impacto. Tercero, los Generales habían encontrado, en sus incursiones, a un extraño Monstruo, que no había sido enviado por Vile, el enemigo. Entonces resultaba que un nuevo mal nos acechaba. Los años de guerra me han preparado para muchas cosas, pero siempre resulta difícil cuando tienes un nuevo peligro en frente.

Para variar, las cosas entre hermanos no andaban bien. Ya Van había dejado la base. La pelea de Locke y Lan contra Ken sólo me confundió más. Lo conversé con la sacerdotisa que visitó la base cuando esta se apagó. Larxene al menos logró inspirarme. La había encontrado en uno de los pasillos, meditando. Intercambiamos opiniones, temores, miedos. Había algo en esa mujer que me resultaba peculiarmente familiar. Como si la hubiese visto, a ella o a alguien muy cercano a ella, hace mucho tiempo. Eso me hizo entrar en confianza. Gracias a mis palabras se dio cuenta de que su misión, detener a Nova, estaba a punto de llegar. Gracias a sus palabras, me di cuenta que la mía, como líder de los Elegidos, tendría que concretarse en algún momento. De una u otra forma había que reunificar a los Elegidos bajo alguna causa común.

Tuve oportunidad de encontrar pistas sobre esa causa común cuando Sofía, la jefa de ingeniería y sistemas de los Hunters, nos llamó a todos al CMD. Había descifrado el chip de memoria del Monstruo que los Generales habían derrotado. Pero debido a la batalla, era muy poco lo que había podido recuperarse. Concretamente, había pillado un archivo que sería de gran utilidad. Era el mapa de una estación de investigación ubicada en el Bosque Pora. La estación era denominada "La Perla". Los archivos estaban todos dañados; sólo algunos datos sobre experimentos científicos eran legibles. Pero la ubicación de La Perla era clara. Estaba bajo tierra en el bosque. Era el sitio perfecto para empezar a investigar. Me habían asignado para realizar esta operación. El tele transporte fue rápido y efectivo y en pocos segundos me vi llegando al Bosque Pora.

El lugar era extraño. El Bosque Pora, al contrario de su gemelo, el Dysis, que está al otro lado del continente, es por lo general un lugar cálido y amable, rodeado de luz. Pero el lugar exacto al que llegué no tenía ninguna de esas características. La vegetación era frondosa, aunque con un aspecto triste, quemado. Sacudido por una fuerte explosión. Lo que me llamó la atención fue el centro del claro al que había llegado. Había una pieza de metal; una escotilla enterrada en el suelo.

Contacté a la navegadora para pedir instrucciones. La estación entera, según ella, estaba sumergida en ese lugar. Levanté la escotilla como pude y bajé la escalera de mano que se revelaba. El interior no se parecía a nada que yo hubiese visto antes. El lugar estaba en ruinas, sacudido por lo que parecía ser una enorme batalla. Los muros, eso sí, estaba intactos. Parecían diseñados para resistir cualquier cosa. La iluminación era escasa; tuve que disponer de todos mis implementos para investigar el sitio. Cápsulas y computadoras estaban por todos lados, también destrozadas. Había marcas extrañas por toda la estación, hechas por lo que parecían ser unas garras afiladas. Me conecté a cada uno de los computadores, intentando buscar datos y enviarlos a la base de los Hunters.

Los primeros salones eran oscuros, y con las marcas de la batalla por todos lados. Inundados de cápsulas y líquido ocupado para su mantención, derramado. Profundicé. Los pasillos permitían llegar a puertas más ocultas, a salones que parecían ser habitaciones. Incluso encontré ropa en descomposición. Batas de laboratorio; supuse que eran de los científicos que habitaron este lugar. No logré encontrar ni una sola identificación. Parecía que habían guardado bien su secreto. El lugar era tétrico en general, y su apariencia de abandono era aterradora. Incluso me pareció ver ciertos espectros, fantasmas con batas blancas rondando. Pero supuse que se trataría de una trampa inventada por mi mente.

En el último salón encontré la evidencia clave. Un computador estaba apagado, pero intacto. Entré y conecté algunos circuitos míos para darle memoria al sistema. Era un aparato viejo, pero ello no me impidió registrarlo entero y notar la cantidad de programas inusuales que se hallaban en ese lugar. Algunos pretendían convertir ADN en código binario. Otros le daban instrucciones a una maquina especial. Otros tantos contenían archivos de investigación en un tipo especial de ser vivo. ¡Un Monstruo! Idéntico en funciones y forma al que los Generales habían derrotado. Arranqué los discos duros de cuajo y los guardé, esperando llevárselos a la navegadora en la base.

Aún cuando tenía ya suficiente información para que Sofía empezara a investigar, yo no estaba conforme. Sentía que, teniendo tanto a mi disposición, tenía que hallar datos más concluyentes para saber de dónde salía esta nueva amenaza que se nos venía encima. Recorrí más pasillos y datos. Encontré otra terminal intacta; supe de otras estaciones de investigación en otros puntos del continente. Descargué toda la información y la envié directamente hacia la base. Pero Sofía me confirmó que, en los puntos donde el mapa indicaba que había otras estaciones, ya no quedaban restos. Lo de allí era todo lo que teníamos. Seguí dando vueltas.

Entré a la última de las habitaciones. La sorpresa del lugar fue impactante. Dos cuerpos abandonados, descompuestos, uno acostado en una cama y el otro sentado cerca del primero, aparentemente tomando su mano, con el cráneo desencajado. Los investigué, revolviéndolos por completo, buscando alguna identificación. Encontré algo que me sirvió. En la bata descompuesta del cuerpo sentado pillé una identificación que citaba: "_Michael Faraday, robotista, investigador, cronista._". Y un logotipo. "_Iniciativa Fantasma_". Me apresuré a enviarle todo eso a Sofía. Con esto ya sería suficiente.

A la ingeniera le tomó al menos una semana más descifrar y encajar todos los datos que yo le había conseguido. Incluso tuvo que disponer de la ayuda de Rouge, la otra experta en navegación. Los trabajos enteros se abocaron a descifrar estos archivos, así que la base estuvo a media máquina todo el tiempo que tomó pillarlos. Por suerte, el revés sufrido por Vile en la Franja Exterior bastó para hacernos un hoyo de tiempo. Fue así como Rouge terminó convocando a todos, una vez más, en el CMD, para anunciar su descubrimiento.

Habían construido la base de datos completa del lugar al que fuimos. Encontraron que pertenecía a un grupo de "científicos y pensadores libres": la Iniciativa Fantasma. Se habían formado durante los años de los Antiguos en la tierra, buscando crear proyectos que permitieran mejorar la vida en general. Crearon nuevos cuerpos, nuevas especies, híbridos de Reploids. ¡Incluso experimentaron con ectoplasma de demonios! Las noticias eran impactantes. Lo fue más aún cuando se reveló el archivo más valioso de todos: el diario de vida de Michael Faraday, último sobreviviente de la Iniciativa. Nos enteramos de noticias terribles. La Iniciativa había sido, efectivamente, la mente tras la creación del Monstruo. Pero no sólo eso. Como les funcionó una vez, crearon a los llamados Black Tiger. Uno en cada estación. Y como no les bastó con ellos, crearon un último Reploid con mente de demonio: _Sombra Oscura_ -o _Dark Shadow_-. Un tipo que después pasaría a llamarse Antillis.

Este famoso "Antillis" había logrado diezmar, en una ocasión, al Virus de Sigma, que rondaba la tierra, y hacerse el más poderoso entre los suyos. Aguardó el momento preciso para dar su golpe de gracia; acabó con la gastada Iniciativa Fantasma, que después de 20 años había aceptado su fracaso. Eliminó a los científicos y se adueñó de todos los proyectos. Entre ellos, tenebrosamente, uno que alguna vez fue nuestro amigo: Meids. Había sido hallado por la Iniciativa e inyectado con ectoplasma de Inferno, lo que sumado a su ADN y su conexión con el demonio, lo hicieron tremendamente destructivo.

Lamentablemente, los archivos recopilados terminaban ahí. Pero al menos ya teníamos datos impresionantes. Conocíamos el nombre de quien nos acechaba desde las sombras. Sabíamos que la amenaza de Inferno no había concluido; aún cuando él mismo estuviera eliminado, sus restos seguirían causándonos problemas por mucho tiempo. Sospechábamos que Meids estaba involucrado en todo esto; ya sea como parte del malévolo plan, ya sea como un mero objeto. Pero al menos teníamos un objetivo en común. Teníamos que pillar como fuese al tal Antillis.

(Desbloqueado Ítem Especial: Diario de Michael Faraday. Ver Adjunto)

* * *

¡Proto ha descubierto los archivos ocultos de la Iniciativa Fantasma! ¿Cómo cambiará este descubrimiento el rumbo de la guerra? El día de hoy, hay un Item Especial desbloqueado, el diario del cronista Michael Faraday. Pueden encontrarlo en la siguiente dirección:

.com/?d=LTX5YZ82

Léanlo, porque contiene toda la historia de la Iniciativa Fantasma, sus fines y la creación de personajes que han sido cruciales para el mundo como lo conocemos hoy.

¡Mucho que leer! ¡Espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos el Domingo!


	28. 27ava Historia: Cuento de navegadoras

¡Es Domingo! No les adelanto nada, a leer :)

* * *

**Vigésima séptima Historia: Cuento de navegadoras.**

**N**o es fácil ser navegadora en esta base. Todo el mundo lo tiene como un puesto de segunda opción: quien no es apto para luchar, tiene que dirigir a los que sí luchan. Nadie entiende bien lo que significa estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de los archivos de esta organización. Pero nuestro equipo de ingenieras sí lo sabe.

O lo sabía. Eso hasta que Kaede decidió dividir su tiempo entre la navegación y la lucha. Y todo fue peor cuando _una de nosotras_ reveló su traición.

Mi nombre es Sofía. Soy una Reploid especialmente creada para esta labor, por lo que, en general, nunca me he dispuesto a ir a luchar. He aceptado mi rol dentro de la sociedad sin mayor protesta. Eso me ha permitido estar a cargo de importantísimas tareas: fui yo, por ejemplo, la que lideró el diseño de los Metales que permitieron el ascenso de Darkmaster y Andrea. También he vigilado a los nuevos reclutas durante mucho tiempo. Dirigí, junto con Rouge, la investigación acerca de la Iniciativa Fantasma. Pero la tarea más importante fue esa vez, cuando una de nuestras más fieles reclutas mostró su traición.

Fue un día tarde, después de que la mayoría de los humanos de la base había terminado de almorzar. Sonó la alarma de la base, algo a lo que ya estábamos todos acostumbrados. Pero fue seguida de una tremenda explosión. Y un grito de auxilio de parte de Rouge. Corrí al CMD, donde ya se encontraban el Coronel, los Generales y Proto, todos en posición de batalla. No fue necesaria la voz de la pelirroja para enterarnos de lo que sucedía, sino de su gemela, la rubia Jaune. La operadora nos hablaba desde una transmisión, del otro lado del continente. Concretamente, desde la base de Vile. ¡Era una enviada del enemigo! Su gemela no lo podía creer. Nadie, en realidad.

La voz de Jaune fue decidora. Contó que ella siempre estuvo de parte de Vile, enviándole todos los datos posibles desde nuestra posición. El Coronel se frenó en seco; ahora entendía sus ausencias prolongadas. Pero fue más allá. La operadora había logrado conectar los canales de datos entre su sistema de tele transportación y el nuestro, y amenazó. En el momento que presionara un botón, cientos de enemigos se dejarían caer en la base. Rouge estaba incrédula. Le pedía explicaciones una y otra vez; su gemela se negaba a responder. Presionó el botón. Comenzaron a materializarse enemigos, uno tras otro, y a causar estragos en el CMD. Los Generales sacaron sus armas de inmediato, intentando defender el lugar, pero la cantidad de enemigos que aparecieron fue insuperable. Empezamos a desesperarnos mientras el Coronel gritaba, iracundo, que Rouge desconectara el canal de datos.

Me atreví a interrumpir. Sostuve que la mejor opción no era desconectar el canal de datos, sino atravesarlo y cerrarlo desde el otro extremo, aprovechando de eliminar a la traidora en el proceso. MMZ4 estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero no pudo enviar a los Generales, que a duras penas podían con todos los enemigos enviados. Me atreví, entonces, a sugerir que _yo_ podía cruzar el canal. El Coronel se detuvo en seco y me miró con una cara terrible. ¡Era impensable! Él no pondría a nadie en peligro de forma gratuita. Me sentí casi ofendida con sus palabras. Yo, aún siendo navegadora, tenía la posibilidad de pelear. MMZ4 ordenó nuevamente cerrar el canal, pero yo grité y pedí que no lo hiciera. Rouge, atónita, ni siquiera nos escuchó. El canal permaneció abierto y más enemigos seguían materializándose. Tragándome el temor reverencial que le tengo al Coronel, corrí al centro del mecanismo de tele transporte y esperé. Pronto vi cómo mi alrededor desaparecía, se hacía borroso. ¡Había conseguido entrar al canal de datos!

El "_mundo digital_" no era como nada que hubiese visto anteriormente. Su aspecto era bizarro; entre la oscuridad, se veían luces de color azul transitando rápidamente en todas direcciones, así como hologramas y figuras difusas. Pero se podía distinguir la forma de un pasillo. El suelo era una superficie extraña, de tonos azulados, que se dirigía en un solo camino hacia delante. Miré hacia el frente y noté cuántos enemigos venían audaces a atacarme. Tuve que recurrir rápidamente a mi pistola de emergencia. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que se esfumaban los enemigos con sólo un disparo; comprendí entonces que, al estar en una realidad inusual hecha sólo por datos, cualquier alteración podía eliminarte. Si algo llegaba a tocarme, podía desaparecer para siempre. Avancé con sumo cuidado.

Mientras más avanzaba por el pasillo, más complicado era; llegaban enemigos con mayor frecuencia. Debí recurrir a acrobacias increíbles para evadir el contacto con la mayoría; los enemigos simplemente seguían su marcha, intentando materializarse en el otro lado del canal. Avancé con cautela, midiendo mis pasos firmemente, con la pistola de emergencia lista para cualquier cosa. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en ese canal, pero para mí fueron horas.

Finalmente, vi el final del túnel: un portal con bordes amarillos, tras el cual podía verse la base de Vile, en lo que aparentaba ser su CMD, además de la figura siniestra de la traidora, sentada cómodamente en una de las butacas, rodeada de computadores. Corrí para alcanzarla, ansiosa, tanto que varias veces estuvo a punto de golpearme un enemigo. Pegué un último salto y atravesé el portal. La base completa se materializó frente a mis ojos. Lucía una pantalla enorme al fondo del pasillo y dos butacas centrales.

Encaré a Jaune de inmediato. Pero ella, de espaldas a mí, simplemente se limitó a hablar en un monólogo. Dijo que esa era su función; que, desde toda la vida, Rouge y ella habían estado planeadas para que ocurriese lo que estaba ocurriendo. Contó que ellas dos eran un experimento; gemelas con base idéntica, pero que serían dejadas en cuidado de personas distintas para evaluar cuánto las circunstancias moldean el comportamiento. Todo era un juego psicológico hecho por algún científico loco. Humano, probablemente. De modo que ella no tenía ninguna intención tras lo que hacía; sólo estaba haciendo lo que le ordenaban hacer. Era un triste antecedente. A través del canal de datos me llegó el contacto de Rouge y luego del Coronel. Me decían que, si eliminaba a Jaune, iba a eliminar también a la pelirroja, porque ambas chicas estaban conectadas a la misma fuente. Pero la navegadora comprendió la gravedad de la situación y me pidió acabar con su gemela de todas formas. Fue una decisión difícil.

Me tomó varios minutos reflexionar. ¡Estaba acabando con una vida! Sólo por obtener un beneficio militar. ¿Es eso correcto? Siempre he creído que la guerra es un mero estado momentáneo, que pretende restaurar la paz para que, luego, toda vida sea respetada. Pero ahora tenía que eliminar no sólo a una enemiga, sino a una amiga, para asegurar el bien superior. Le pedí al Coronel no presionarme; esta decisión la debía tomar yo. Rouge volvió a insistir. Dijo que su vida como parte del equipo de navegadoras había sido excelente, pero que ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a asumir cuando llegase el momento. Con lágrimas en sus ojos se despidió de mí. Tenía que hacerlo. Cargué la pistola de emergencia a su máximo poder y disparé contra Jaune, dándole certeramente en el generador principal. Su voz se apagó por completo. Corrí por el canal de datos antes que este desapareciera.

Al volver a la base ya todo estaba en calma, aunque triste. Rouge estaba también inactiva, con su cabeza echada sobre los computadores. Lentamente, me acerqué a la ventana de navegación a recoger su cuerpo, el que procedimos a fundir, como era la tradición entre los Reploids. Fue, para todos, una experiencia sensible y dolorosa, y una prueba más de que esta guerra no podía seguir por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza... ¿Cuánto tiempo más se prolongará esta Guerra? La próxima semana descubriremos que no sólo terribles enemigos y misterios persiguen a los Hunters, sino también... sus propias sombras. ¡Estén atentos!


	29. 28ava Historia: Isla desierta

¡OMFG! La nueva semana de LMDL Retold nos encuentra con un capítulo breve, pero impactante. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Vigésima octava Historia: Isla desierta.**

**P**ocas cosas han complicado más a Dark que saber sobre su antiguo discípulo. Me ha contado de él en un par de ocasiones, dolido porque se trató de un muchacho que se ganó su confianza, pero que poco a poco fue consumido por las ansias de poder. Me contó que un día tuvo que detenerlo tras una misión donde se vio en juego su moral. Desde ese día que no lo había visto más. Por alguna razón, parecía dolerle de sobre manera recordar a su discípulo, aún cuando mi compañero es, por lo general, bastante frio con las personas que entrena.

Pero tenía que venir su respuesta en algún momento; y con ello, idealmente, su sanación. Me apena mucho verlo dolido.

Resultó que una semana de otoño estuvimos, los dos, bastante enfermos. La situación complicó a todos; las enfermeras no podían saber por qué nuestros dos cuerpos perdían energía y vitaminas constantemente, aún cuando nuestro régimen de alimentación no había variado en nada. Al final, tuvimos que conformarnos todos con la simple explicación de que se trataba de un "resfrío". No convenció a nadie, por supuesto. Menos a Dark, que todavía creía que _no_ estaba enfermo.

Se nos permitió, de todos modos, pasar más tiempo en reposo. Tuvimos menos actividades; encargamos a algunos capitanes las tareas de rutina que por lo general nos toca hacer a nosotros. Se envió a otros más preparados a misiones de alto riesgo. Pero hubo una última misión a la que fuimos llamados de todos modos. Había salido de improviso; mientras la mayoría de los capitanes dirigía una operación destinada a resguardar los acantilados del oeste, un solitario mensaje nos desafiaba, particularmente a nosotros dos.

Era el discípulo extraviado de Dark. Nos desafiaba a combatirlo, solos, en las inmediaciones del Bosque Dysis, uno de los más traicioneros paisajes geográficos del continente. Mi compañero ya estaba ajustando su armadura, dispuesto a aceptar el reto, cuando Sofía lo detuvo en seco con una nueva noticia: no estábamos enfermos. Lo que sucedía es que había una extraña conexión entre los Metales que proporcionan las armaduras, situadas en las medallas, y una tercera fuente. Esta conexión sustraía energía vital de nuestros cuerpos y la enviaba a un lugar que la operadora era incapaz de precisar. Ante tal emergencia, lo prudente era que las armaduras fuesen enviadas al taller para su revisión. Pero Dark fue obstinado. Tenía que hacerle frente a su discípulo y ver qué quería. Me instó a rechazar la orden de Sofía y acompañarlo, algo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Supuse que dos personas enfermas podían ser equivalentes a una sana.

Pero fue un error.

Nos tele transportamos al Dysis. Llegamos a una de sus partes más oscuras; a duras penas podíamos ver qué sucedía. Teníamos los busters preparados y equipados. Pero no pudimos prever cuando unas luces aparecieron de todos lados y nos asaltaron. Nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos. Pero llovieron proyectiles y disparos de energía. En un momento me pareció ver un cuerpo Reploid, de color verde y algunos brillos dorados. Pero entre lo poco que podía distinguir, y tratar de ayudar a Dark, que se las veía contra un sujeto oculto en las sombras, atacándolo con dos espadas de luz curvas, ni siquiera pude precisar de quién se trataba. Sólo alcancé a notar que eran tres personas distintas. Estábamos en desventaja claramente. Traté de llamar a la base pidiendo tele transporte, desesperada. Intentaba mantenerme cerca de mi compañero.

Pero el tele transporte no llegó. Y no llegó porque, de la nada, un golpe en la espalda me dejó inconsciente.

Me tomó horas despertar; cuando lo hice, todo había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no estaba en ningún bosque, y mi compañero no estaba por ningún lado. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, aún con mi armadura equipada. Me sentía un poco mejor. Intenté recuperarme, salir del lugar y buscar a Dark, aunque costase. Desorientada, salí de la cueva. Afuera el espectáculo era inusual. Estaba rodeada de acantilados y un solo puente de madera, frágil, me conectaba con una enorme masa de tierra. ¡Una isla! Quién sabe dónde estaba. Me acerqué al borde del acantilado intentando distinguir algo; podía ver el continente, aunque muy a lo lejos. Quise llamar a la base, pero nadie respondió. La señal estaba bloqueada. Me interrumpió una voz ruda y descortés. Me dijo que no podría salir de ahí ni aunque quisiese. Volteé.

Me bastó ver sus ojos para saber quién era, y ni siquiera fue necesario esperar a que el sujeto, albino, con una sola chaqueta de color café y pantalones negros, con botas muy semejantes a las de nuestras armaduras, y _exactamente_ la misma medalla, sólo que de color dorado envejecido en su pecho, me explicase la situación. Yo ya sabía quién era mucho antes que él me llamase _cuñada_.

* * *

¿Quién es este que llama a Andrea "cuñada"? ¿Qué clase de trampa estará tramando para los Generales? ¡El Domingo continua la saga!


	30. 29ava Historia: Conflicto de intereses

¡Nueva semana en LMDL! Quedamos en suspenso con la historia de la isla desierta, mientras descubrimos qué ha estado pasando con... cierta pareja de desertores.

* * *

**Vigésima novena Historia: Conflicto de intereses.**

**C**reo que no soy de aquellas personas que la pasa bien metido en una guerra. Suelo ver cómo todos terminan dañados, y ante eso, prefiero desprenderme del mundo. Por esa razón, cuando mezclo trabajo y sentimientos las cosas no salen bien. No podría soportar perder a una persona que quiero; supongo que ello termina -como a todos- nublando mi juicio.

La cosa se complica más cuando no sabes el bando correcto. Y he allí el mayor problema de todos. En conflictos anteriores hemos visto el génesis del asunto; el origen del conflicto, que nos da un antecedente para poder elegir; es historia fidedigna. Pero el caso actual era distinto; nos vimos súbitamente arrojados a una turbulencia que ya llevaba años. Tantos años que incluso algunos humanos se habían pasado su vida entera en ella, creyendo que la guerra es la única forma de ser posible. Así las cosas, teníamos que elegir. Los Hunters o Vile. Nuestra capacidad de juicio era escasa.

Debe ser por eso que optamos, con Leviathan, por huir del conflicto en cuestión. Reflexionando, nos dimos cuenta que la lucha que estábamos sosteniendo no tenía sentido. Nos escondimos en varios lugares. Primero en una cueva. Ahí fue cuando Harpuia nos encontró. El General y compañero de armas de Leviathan acudía a nosotros, desesperado. Él también estaba confundido. Nos contó cómo Vile había intentado deshacerse de él tras haber cumplido la misión de secuestrar a Ken. Por eso escapaba y pedía entrenar con nosotros. Pero no tardó en ser presa de las turbiedades propias de un mundo en caos, y pronto tomó su propio rumbo. No lo volvimos a ver.

Terminamos ocultándonos en una fortaleza abandonada, muy cerca del rio Urmson. Parecía ser una fortificación militar de larga data, pero ahora era asaltada constantemente por adolescentes traviesos. Prueba de ello eran los distintos grafitis que "decoraban" el sitio. No nos preocupamos por eso y acomodamos algunas habitaciones del edificio para entrenar y convivir. Terminamos viviendo un par de meses en tranquilidad.

Pero la guerra, la siniestra y trágica guerra, tenía que tocar la puerta alguna vez. Y de la forma más violenta posible. Parecía ser que los bandos en cuestión habían conseguido rastrear nuestra señal, que Leviathan había modificado rigurosamente para bloquearla de las transmisiones. Hasta ese día habíamos sido prácticamente indetectables.

El asalto venía de manos de Vile y su nuevo ejército, el _Dark Soul Army_. Alcanzamos a ver por una ventana el numeroso contingente que rodeaba el edificio, pero no logramos dimensionar el peligro cuando un par de soldados, los ya característicos soldados de armadura azul de Vile, irrumpieron en la habitación. Los eliminamos rápidamente, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta, al salir, que la base estaba completamente asediada. Los soldados habían sitiado el lugar.

Leviathan se adelantó y eliminó un par de soldados con su lanza. Usando un regalo que la mujer me había dado, mi nueva _Vara Polar_, ejecuté un par de movimientos y me deshice de algunos invasores. Nos bastó una sola mirada para saber que debíamos evacuar, y cómo hacerlo. Separamos rumbos, acabando con soldados en varias partes de la fortaleza. Nos volvimos a reunir un par de veces, pero momentáneamente, hasta que los soldados volvían a hacerse numerosos.

La sorpresa vendría de la otra parte del problema. Los Hunters habían llegado a liberar la zona, creyendo que esta era una incursión de Vile para sitiar el lugar. Que equivocados estaban.

Pronto estuvimos envueltos en una batalla campal. Por todos lados de la fortaleza, Hunters y soldados de Vile se cruzaron en operaciones múltiples, disparando y destruyendo a diestra y siniestra. A nosotros ya no nos importó más; a pesar de que los Hunters quisieron hablar conmigo en un par de ocasiones, si la situación lo ameritaba, o si amenazaban a Leviathan, yo los eliminaba. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera entre mí y el camino para escapar era eliminada.

Ello hasta que vimos qué General lideraba la operación, de parte de Vile. Con Leviathan nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, justo para toparnos cara a cara con el acechador del desierto, el General Fefnir.

La desafió. La llamó traidora, desleal, _pecadora_. No podía creer que la mujer que fue su compañera tantos años ahora se pasara al bando de los Hunters. Ella insistió, intentando convencer a su otrora compañero de que los bandos no eran reales, que no tenían sentido, que esta batalla entera era en vano. Pero Fefnir no es de palabras. De un salto intentó golpear a mi compañera, pero yo me interpuse. Bloqueé su ataque creando un muro de hielo y envié al general lejos disparando certeros proyectiles. Ahora me desafiaba a mí: me exigía ser digno de estar con Leviathan. Yo no iba a permitirlo. Chocamos armas muchas veces; mi agilidad me daba una ventaja sobre el pesado cuerpo del general. Pero cuando se trataba de fuerza bruta, claramente él era mejor. Me envió lejos un par de veces.

Por todos lados la base se derrumbaba. Al parecer la orden era sepultarnos aquí, a todos. Si de paso podían eliminar un importantísimo contingente de soldados enemigos, parecía muy plausible para Vile mandar esa imposición. Sus tropas se encargaron de reducir todo el lugar a escombros en poco tiempo. Fefnir y yo terminamos combatiendo al aire libre, en una situación que le daba clara ventaja. Leviathan intentaba detenerme; claramente, no quería que combatiera contra su _hermano_. Pero yo ya estaba cegado. Iba a detenerlo fuese como fuese.

Disparó una serie de llamaradas contra mí, pero pude disiparlas usando mi vara. Salté rápidamente, y en el aire, envié proyectiles que evitó a duras penas. Me moví intentando acercarme al rio para sacarle ventaja. Logré llegar a él y congelar un bloque enorme de agua para enviarlo contra él; lo golpeé de lleno. Pero se incorporó y volvió al ataque. Con otra llamarada terminó evaporando casi toda el agua del lugar, aún cuando intenté bajarle la temperatura. De pronto cesó su llamarada y toda el agua evaporada, debido a que yo la estaba manipulando, se convirtió en hielo que cayó y me confundió por breves minutos. Los aprovechó perfecto para usar su gigantesca arma, con unas tenazas al final, y enviarme lejos, en el aire. Pegó un salto, y golpeándome, me azotó contra el suelo. Logré incorporarme a duras penas antes que su nueva llamarada me calcinara.

Leviathan seguía estupefacta, podía verlo. Yo trataba de evitar sus golpes e intentar hablar con ella, buscando su apoyo. Pero ella no quería. No sabía a quién apoyar. Sus intereses estaban divididos. No había caso. Tendría que actuar según lo que yo creyese correcto. Aprovechando un descuido, dejé que cayera más agua rio abajo y acerqué a Fefnir al lugar. Dirigí un chorro de agua contra él y la congelé. Quedó completamente atrapado, así que logré destruir su gigantesca pistola antes de que se soltase de nuevo. Las emprendió con fuerza física contra mí. Me embistió y me mandó a volar, lejos, una vez más. Ahora la clave eran los ataques a distancia.

Seguí usando proyectiles de hielo para anularlo. Su armadura era resistente, pero ya empezaba a resquebrajarse. Se notaba debilitado y algunos de sus sistemas no reaccionaban. Volvió a embestir contra mí. En ese preciso momento, saqué la Vara Polar y apunté hacia el frente. Fefnir no logró darse cuenta a tiempo y frenar para evitar terminar empalado en mi arma. El impacto dio de lleno en el lado izquierdo del pecho, presuntamente en su generador. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron apagando. Lo había eliminado.

Me reuní con Leviathan, que lo había visto todo. Quise abrazarla. Pero ella estaba dolida. No me tomó en cuenta. Me dijo que era un _desalmado_ por haber eliminado a su hermano. Era inútil. Cualquier palabra que yo dijese no la iba a convencer. Comenzó a caminar. Fui a su lado, pero me dio la espalda. Me iba a dejar solo. En pocos minutos su figura se perdió entre los escombros. No lo podía creer. Los soldados de los Hunters se acercaron a mí en ese momento, aunque creo que entendieron la situación. No me quedó más remedio que volver con ellos. Apenado y dolido, habiendo asesinado al hermano de mi única buena amiga. Confundido y temeroso, volví a la base de MMZ4.

* * *

La próxima semana retomamos la trampa de los generales, para saber finalmente quién es el que anda detrás de ellos dos. ¡Espero sus reviews!


	31. 30ava Historia: Separado al nacer

¡Nueva semana! Retomamos la historia principal para saber quién es el atacante desconocido que ha asediado a DM y Andrea. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima historia: Separado al nacer.**

**N**o sé qué hubiese sucedido si le hubiese hecho caso a Andrea, y no hubiese aceptado el desafío de Callisto, mi antiguo discípulo. Probablemente no tendría, todavía, la respuesta acerca de quién era ese sujeto en realidad.

Después de ser emboscados y ver cómo mi compañera caía inconsciente, traté de defenderme de los constantes ataques de las espadas de luz. Yo ya las había identificado: esas espadas de luz curvas, y la forma en que se movían, no podía ser otra mano que la de mi discípulo Callisto, ese que, desesperado por el poder, abandonó los códigos morales de los Hunters. Pero se había vuelto más asertivo y más inquisidor; sus ataques habían sido perfeccionados. A duras penas lo evité. Además de eso, tenía secuaces, pues pronto un disparo por la espalda me inmovilizó por completo.

Desperté separado de Andrea, con mi armadura equipada, en un extraño recinto al aire libre. Una _jaula_. Conmigo adentro, claro. Fuera de la jaula no había nada, sólo tierra seca por todos lados. Salvo un sujeto bastante peculiar. Tenía una armadura de militar, con traje de camuflaje, de esos con manchas verdes y negras. Su casco permitía ver su desfigurado rostro curtido por cicatrices de guerra, así como unos mechones de pelo artificial saliendo por detrás de la cabeza. En el cinto guardaba dos pistolas semi automáticas, aparentemente un modelo bastante gastado. Apenas me vio despertar acudió a hablarme. Me conocía, pues me llamó por mi nombre -por mi pseudónimo, claro-. Se presentó como Ares.

No tuvo problemas en contarme su historia. Dijo que él trabajaba para una parte que no estaba involucrada en esta ridícula guerra, sino que realizaba negocios en espacios como éste, una isla en medio de la nada, ajena al continente principal. Lo hacía porque sabía la historia de esta guerra; había sido un antiguo Guardián, un protector del trabajo del grupo experimental con las células X. Pero al ver el desastre que los dos líderes causaron en ese trabajo, había dejado el lugar. Yo no entendía bien de qué trataba su historia. Sabía que MMZ4 y Vile estaban relacionados de alguna manera, pero no tenía los detalles del asunto. Por alguna razón, el Coronel se había reservado esa información.

Traté de persuadirlo apelando a su pasado como Guardián. Le exigí explicaciones; que cómo podía trabajar con Vile después del desastre que había significado. Me contestó, una vez más, que él no trabajaba para Vile. Le pregunté entonces cuál era su interés por mantenerme cautivo. Dijo que ninguno, pero era mandatado así por un tipo que ofrecía bastantes regalías. Lo insté a pensar en los tiempos donde se había comprometido como Guardián y pensara en los principios que defendió. Paz, justicia, seguridad para humanos y Reploids. De alguna forma, esas últimas palabras parecieron motivarlo a algo. Me ofreció un trato. Me podía liberar siempre y cuando le prometiese hacerme cargo del sujeto que lo había contratado, y posteriormente usar mis contactos para permitirle evadir la justicia. Parecía un tipo cuya vida no había sido muy decente. Pero de alguna forma tenía que salir de aquí. Acepté. Ares tomó las llaves y abrió la jaula. Mientras yo huía, él se quedó de pie. Volteé a ver por qué. Me dijo que era el momento de cumplir mi parte del trato.

Al dar la vuelta, estaba él, frente a mí. Con su cabello blanco, sus ojos, ahora desorbitados, mostraban una fatiga terrible. Estaba mucho más delgado, lucía un aspecto horrible en general. Pero mostraba una mueca de odio que no había visto desde los años en que eliminaba enemigos sin compasión. Cuestioné, irónico, a Ares, preguntándole cómo podía trabajar para Callisto. Sabía que no me iba a responder.

Mi discípulo no perdió tiempo dialogando. Primero fue contra Ares. A pesar de que el ex Guardián intentó defenderse usando sus espadas, Callisto fue más rápido y lo inhabilitó con un solo golpe de sus espadas dobles. Cargué mis dos espadas de luz, una en la mano y otra montada en el brazo completo, e intenté detenerlo. Resistí un par de golpes, pero aún estaba debilitado. Callisto no tardó en vencerme y dejarme inconsciente una vez más.

Desperté enjaulado una vez más. Completamente adolorido, pero ileso, y todavía con mi armadura equipada. Por alguna razón que yo no lograba comprender, Callisto no quería eliminarme. Di vueltas por la jaula, intentando buscar alguna forma de romperla, dado que ninguna de mis armas surtió efecto. Al parecer mi ex discípulo contaba con buen material de trabajo.

Pronto escuché una voz familiar que me tranquilizó. Mi compañera de toda la vida volvía, sana y salva, a ayudarme. Venía acompañada de Ares, el Guardián que aparentemente había pasado definitivamente a nuestro lado. Ares encontró sus llaves y volvió a desatarme. Pero una vez más, el incisivo Callisto estaba ahí, esperándonos. Esta vez lo encaré de frente. Le pregunté qué buscaba, por qué me enjaulaba una y otra vez, por qué nos separaba, nos dejaba inconscientes sin quitarnos la vida, dejándonos todo para luchar contra él. No contestó. Ares se adelantó; envió un par de disparos, que por supuesto el albino logró evadir. Esquivó un golpe de espada y siguió disparando. Pero Callisto lanzó su espada en forma de boomerang, con tal fuerza que dejó a Ares inconsciente una vez más; esta vez, dañado gravemente.

Saltó Andrea. Le preguntó qué quería de todos nosotros. Pero era obvio que Callisto no iba a contestar. Sólo se limitó a decir que él no golpeaba mujeres. Pegó un salto tan rápido que ninguno de nosotros dos pudo verlo; estuvo en un segundo al lado de Andrea, y usando un bastón eléctrico, le produjo un shock que la dejó también inconsciente. Enrabiado, cargué mi buster y alejé a Callisto, para poder correr al lado de mi compañera y revisarla. Estaba bien, sólo paralizada por el impacto.

Entonces Callisto sí habló. Primero bromeó; dijo que mi novia era bastante linda, y que cuando me eliminara, se quedaría con ella. Yo no estaba para aguantar insultos. Viendo que ya no podría ganarle en cuerpo a cuerpo, cargué una tarjeta que me proporcionó pequeñas bombas, que arrojé contra el albino. Las esquivó hábilmente. Corrió directo hacia mí, pero tomando impulso con mis botas, salté y disparé desde los cielos. Logré darle un par de veces, aunque ni le afectó. Cargó energía con sus dos armas y envió una onda de energía en forma de X que me lanzó lejos, antes de que pudiese cargar mi escudo. Me incorporé, pero su espada apuntaba directo a mi cabeza. Comenzó su explicación.

Yo ya sabía que él había nacido en North Ville, igual que Andrea y yo. Sabía también que sus padres eran adoptivos, y que su familia original lo había regalado, por no sentirse capaz de criarlo. En efecto, su familia original no se sentía capaz de criar a dos hijos; Callisto tenía un gemelo. Entonces me contó lo que vivió para hallar el nombre de sus verdaderos padres. Los encontró al final de muchas desventuras. Uno, comerciante, había muerto asaltado por delincuentes. Su madre, había sido abandonada por el gemelo y había muerto de soledad, en su casa, a muy tarde edad. Visitó la tumba de ambos para encontrar sus nombres: Ethan y Nora Tertoire.

Callisto y yo éramos hermanos gemelos.

No sé si fue el impacto de la noticia, el impacto del tremendo golpe que luego recibí de su espada, o ambos. El punto es que después de saber nuestro parentesco, perdí el conocimiento por completo.

* * *

¡Wow! Así que el viejo discipulo de DM era en realidad su hermano gemelo. ¿Cómo afectará esta revelación al resto de la historia? ¿Cómo cambiará la forma de pensar del General? ¡Nos vemos el Domingo con la resolución de este arco!


	32. 31ava Historia: Nubes negras

¡Termina la semana! Sabremos cómo se resuelve una de las side-stories más importantes en el arco de Callisto, así que ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima primera Historia: Nubes negras.**

**C**ierto es que todos tienen su lado oscuro; un secreto terrible que desearían ocultar, mantener enterrado, hacer desaparecer. En algunos se manifiesta en actos, en actividades, en maneras de reaccionar. En mi caso, se manifiesta en una persona real y concreta.

Black.

Supe de él debido al incidente sufrido por los Generales. Un día recibieron un desafío de parte de un aparente desconocido, y cuando concurrieron a enfrentarlo fueron emboscados. Entonces la base perdió todo contacto con ellos; parecía como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Los Hunters se desesperaron. La verdad, era sabido por todos que los verdaderos líderes de esta operación eran ellos; el descalabro que quedaba tras su desaparición era notorio. Se envió a una recluta más o menos reciente, la piloto Leeveey, a buscarlos. Rastreó una fuente de magnetismo fuerte que había aparecido en un pasaje cerca de la Fábrica de Energía.

En esa fuente de energía, la piloto encontró un pasadizo construido con metal de alta densidad, que empezaba en una escalera que descendía varios metros y se perdía en el fondo. Lo importante, sin embargo, era la persona que protegía ese lugar. Llamó "niñita" a Leeveey, la desafió a un combate bastante breve, y luego simplemente la dejó pasar. Dijo que debía atender otros asuntos. El sujeto, según la descripción de las navegadoras, era un Reploid de armadura color púrpura y pelo negro. Lo curioso es que su armadura se parecía inusualmente a la mía.

Pronto entendería por qué. Un día después que Leeveey partiera y se encontrara con el Reploid, este lanzaría una alerta en la base. Se había puesto a cargo de uno de los contingentes más numerosos del ejército de Vile y se dirigía, a través del Sector 02 de la Ciudad, a atacar la base. Sorpresivamente, iba acompañado de otro capitán que nos resultaría familiar. Uno que en algún momento consideramos amigo; uno que nos ayudó incluso en la lucha contra Inferno. Uno que ahora estaba en nuestra contra y que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza a nuestro líder, Proto. Era su hermano Deux.

Proto y yo acudimos a detener el avance del Dark Soul Army. Teníamos más de un interés: había que defender la ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo el Elegido del Fuego quería saber qué buscaba su hermano una vez más. Yo, por mi parte, necesitaba saber quién era ese sujeto que, en palabras de la operadora, era casi un clon mío. Nos tele transportamos rápidamente, llegando al Sector 02 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eliminamos a la vanguardia del ejército, que desfilaba por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, e inmediatamente buscamos a los capitanes.

Un salto de un sujeto verde, que voló súbitamente por los aires y se lanzó en picada contra Proto, obligó a mi hermano a retroceder. Era Deux. Lo sorprendente era que sus armaduras eran idénticas, aún cuando el Elegido había cambiado de versión dos veces; parecía que cada vez que uno crecía, el otro estaba destinado a crecer también, para mantener el equilibrio. Apoyé a Proto unos minutos, mientras su hermano le explicaba cómo había decidido sumarse a Vile en esta guerra, por algo que a él le parecía justo y preciso. Yo no podía entender cómo. Pero no tuve tiempo ni de cuestionarlo, porque otra figura saltó y se lanzó contra mí. El Reploid de armadura púrpura. Al ver sus ojos comprendí todo: era mi fiel reflejo.

Hacía cientos de años, mucho antes de Inferno, mucho antes de La Alianza, incluso mucho antes que encontrásemos las espadas, sucedió un evento que puso en peligro a toda la vida en el planeta. Fui infectado por un virus, lo que nubló mi juicio y me convirtió en una sombra triste y malévola de mi verdadero yo. Mucho he aprendido desde entonces, pero no podía creer cómo el pasado siempre vuelve, para acecharte. El sujeto que hoy enfrentaba era un ente inusual: la materialización perfecta de lo que quedó de mi organismo del llamado "Virus Locke". De alguna forma, había abandonado mi cuerpo y se había hecho de uno propio; uno que evolucionaría, igual que Deux y su hermano, cada vez que yo evolucionara. Incluso se había logrado hacer una conciencia. Él se autodenominaba Black, y no tenía otro fin que el acabar conmigo.

El sujeto era algo lacónico y no hablaba mucho, por lo que todo entre nosotros se redujo a la pelea. Contaba con una gran espada de luz púrpura, con aspecto de estar hecha de fuego intenso, que me puso en aprietos varias veces. Chocamos armas constantemente; cuando lograba zafarme de su poderoso brazo, me alejaba de él y disparaba ráfagas de viento, pero él conseguía bloquearlas. Saltamos varias veces entre los rascacielos intentando anular al otro; pronto me di cuenta que él, siendo parte de mí y teniendo mi mismo ADN, poseía también mis mismos poderes sobre el viento. Envió una corriente de nubes negras que me dificultaron la visión, aún cuando intenté frenarlas y luego anularlas con un tornado. Nada resultó. Black desvió mi tornado, causando un gran estruendo y destruyendo varios edificios. Salté al piso donde él se encontraba para volver a chocar armas; intenté confundirlo, pero no resultó. Moviendo su espada hábilmente me envió contra el suelo. Caí estrepitosamente, 20 pisos más abajo.

El sujeto volvió a saltar sobre mí. Me incorporé como pude y me alejé para intentar recibir su caída con un disparo del buster. Desvió las balas hábilmente controlando el viento y suavizó su caída, para luego ir directamente a embestirme. Volví a repelerlo usando mi arma y conseguí alejarlo aunque fuese un poco. La pelea era intensa. Más de alguna vez, al mover su espada, Black eliminó por error a algunos de sus soldados. La verdad, ellos ya no importaban; claramente, habían sido una fachada para que tomásemos su amenaza en serio. Ahora lo que importaba era la lucha entre los némesis.

Varias veces me crucé con Proto y Deux. Luchaban también incesantemente. El Elegido lanzaba llamaradas, desesperado, intentando acabar rápidamente con su hermano, pero éste se había vuelto más hábil. Quise ayudarlo, pero Black no me lo permitió ni por un segundo. Cada vez que lograba alejarlo y correr hacia Proto, mi enemigo se me adelantaba y me interrumpía. No había caso. Entre golpes y movimientos rápidos ni nos dimos cuenta cómo abandonamos la Gran Ciudad y nos acercábamos a la Fábrica. Los obreros de los trabajos de reparación vieron nuestra lucha y huyeron de la destrucción que las armas de Black y Deux estaban causando. Pero a ellos eso no les preocupaba. Sólo buscaban acabar con nosotros. Black derribó unos andamios de la torre más alta y los lanzó contra mí; tuve que cargar la espada y ejecutar un gran golpe para que la estructura no me golpeara y me hundiera. Seguimos luchando y desplegando una cantidad de poderes impresionante, sin darnos cuenta que Black y Deux nos llevaban directo al pasadizo que Leeveey había encontrado.

El pasaje partía en una escalera que bajaba a varios metros de profundidad. Seguía un pasillo eterno, muy angosto, donde varias veces me vi arrinconado por las armas de Black. No podía adelantarlo; tenía que seguirle cada movimiento, lo cual me dejaba en desventaja. Las armas chocaron varias veces contra las paredes, pero estas nunca sufrieron daño; me di cuenta de lo resistente que era el metal usado. El pasaje había sido construido específicamente para este fin.

Recorrimos ese pasadizo durante horas. Por el cambio en la presión del aire noté que ya estábamos bajo el agua; probablemente, habíamos salido del borde costero del continente. No sabía hacia dónde nos llevarían los sujetos. Sólo me concentré en descifrar los extraños movimientos de mi contrincante e intentar adelantarlos. Pero era imposible. A cada movimiento que yo hacía, Black podía hacer uno mejor. Era mi sombra, pero perfeccionada.

Una luz potente, más potente que el brillo de mis armas o de las llamaradas que de pronto soltaba Proto, inundó el lugar y nos reveló que estábamos pronto a dejar el pasaje. Disparé una ráfaga de balas rápidas contra Black intentando apresurarlo, con la idea de tenderle una trampa a la salida del lugar. El sujeto prendió sus botas y se elevó rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando salir. Cuando vi que se acercaba al final de la escalera, cargué mis poderes y modifiqué la presión del lugar: acumulé presión contra la espalda de Black y luego creé una ráfaga de viento frente a él. Al soltar la presión de la espalda, mi clon salió disparado por los aires. Prendí mis botas y fui tras él, subiendo la escalera.

Lo que vimos al salir era un lugar completamente distinto. Salimos por el borde de una montaña, a una isla aparentemente desierta, muy lejos del continente, que apenas se podía vislumbrar en el horizonte. Estaba ya de noche; quien sabía cuántas horas habíamos pasado combatiendo ahí dentro. Proto y Deux aparecieron pronto, pero ni se molestaron en contemplar el extraño lugar al que habían llegado; simplemente, siguieron con su encarnizada lucha. Pronto los perdí de vista.

Corrí a ubicar a Black. Ya se había incorporado y estaba de pie, pero debilitado. Habló por primera vez. Mencionó cómo yo era una parte de mí que no podía negar, y que por tanto, era _nuestro destino_ luchar hasta que uno eliminase al otro. Pero sentenció que, si yo triunfaba, siempre estaría incompleto, porque faltaría una parte de mí. Él, en cambio, era vacío por dentro; no tenía alma, era simplemente un cuerpo prestado, ocupado por un virus insensible. Dijo que él no sentiría nada al eliminarme y que sólo cumplía con su función original. Oir esas palabras fue un golpe más fuerte que todos los que recibí de sus armas. No podía creer que alguien con esa mentalidad hubiese sido alguna vez parte de mí. Volvimos al combate. Sacamos las espadas y las chocamos nuevamente, saltando entre los árboles densos, derribándolos con las chispas que sacaba nuestro brutal encuentro.

Otra sorpresa más nos habría de interrumpir. En el justo momento en que lograba evitar un hábil movimiento con la espada de Black, al pegar un salto recibí un golpe de una espada de luz curva que había sido lanzada como boomerang. El impacto fue tal que caí lejos del lugar, malherido. Una figura misteriosa saltó de entre los árboles para recoger su espada, pero fue interrumpido por un disparo que lo obligó a evadir. La que le había disparado era una mujer de armadura roja; la Generala Andrea. El sujeto de la espada curva era un tipo similar al General Darkmaster, sólo que con el pelo completamente blanco, vestido sólo con una chaqueta café y pantalones negros, además de sus botas. Ni tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Andrea de qué se trataba todo esto cuando Black volvió a embestirme, aunque al menos me alegré de ver a la guerrera en pie. Supuse que su compañero estaba también sano y salvo.

Me zafé de mi enemigo con una ráfaga de viento que lancé hacia el cielo. Usando otra me impulsé y lo golpeé varias veces en el aire con la espada, para finalmente lanzarlo al suelo usando mis puños. Black cayó, maltrecho. Al caer a su lado, clavé mi espada a milímetros de su cara. Me miró furibundo, pero se incorporó y tomó distancia rápidamente.

Era hora de ponerle fin al asunto. Nuestras miradas reflejaban intensidad, pero también cansancio. Ya era suficiente. Ambos corrimos apuntando nuestras espadas al frente, dispuestos a morir en un último ataque. En el último segundo, moví mi cara, milimétricamente, al mismo tiempo que mi espada cruzaba su pecho, justo en el generador de energía. Black soltó un grito de dolor grave, siniestro, profundo, que se escuchó probablemente en toda la isla. Volteé para ver cómo el sujeto caía de rodillas, sufriendo, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a prender fuego; un fuego intensamente púrpura. El metal de su armadura se evaporó por completo. En pocos segundos no quedó rastro de él, ni de su demencial grito de dolor. Sólo quedó mi espada arrojada en el piso.

Busqué a Proto por toda la isla. Recorriendo, hallé a Leeveey, la piloto, junto al General Darkmaster, que estaba convaleciente, recostado en el suelo. Me preguntó inmediatamente si había visto a su compañera. Olvidando toda prudencia, le conté lo que había visto en el bosque, a lo que el General se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando sus heridas, y partió a buscar a la mujer, sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia de Leeveey. Ambos corrieron y se perdieron a lo lejos. Seguí buscando.

Luego de varias horas más, cuando el cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro, hallé al Elegido del Fuego herido, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Corrí a socorrerlo y preguntarle qué había pasado y dónde estaba Deux. Me contó que había sufrido una derrota, pero su gemelo, intrigante como es, no había querido darle muerte y lo dejó ahí, abandonado. Ayudé a mi amigo a levantarse y nos fuimos juntos, buscando el pasaje para salir de tan siniestro lugar. Entendíamos que la lucha de los Generales, aparentemente, era personal: ellos también tenían un némesis al cual vencer. En la entrada al pasadizo nos topamos con Leeveey y los tres tomamos el camino de vuelta al continente.

* * *

Con un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, al fin sabemos quiénes eran los cómplices de Callisto en la isla. ¡Los némesis de los Elegidos, Deux y Black! Mientras que Proto ha sido derrotado, Locke logra vencer a su enemigo. ¿Qué estará pasando con los Generales? ¿Por qué Andrea combate sola contra Callisto? ¡La próxima semana, la resolución de este enigma! 


	33. 32ava Historia: Motivaciones infundadas

¡Nueva semana de LMDL! Esta vez sabremos la resolución del largo arco que nos ha ocupado varios días.

* * *

**Trigésima segunda Historia: Motivaciones infundadas.**

**J**amás terminé de entender los motivos reales de mi hermano Callisto. No sabía qué pretendía, si era venganza, era deseo de poder, o cualquier otra cosa. Todas esas confusiones llevaron al extraño desenlace de esa historia.

Cuando desperté tras el primer ataque de Callisto, me vi de nuevo en las jaulas. Pero esta vez, la jaula estaba abierta, y una conocida curaba mis heridas. Se trataba de la recluta Leeveey, una muchacha Reploid integrada hacía muy poco a los Hunters. De alguna forma, la base la había logrado enviar a rescatarnos, aunque la pobre chica no tenía idea el problema en el cual se estaba metiendo. Amablemente, y usando su equipo de primeros auxilios, desmontó mi armadura y creó vendajes en las heridas que me había causado mi gemelo. Esbocé un agradecimiento apenas recuperé el conocimiento por completo. Me ordenó descansar. Pregunté por Andrea, pero la piloto no sabía nada sobre mi compañera.

De pronto apareció, de entre las sombras, el Elegido del Viento, Locke. Estaba exhausto, venía, aparentemente, de una gran batalla, y su armadura tenía daños y heridas por todos lados. Despeinado y juntando apenas el aire para hablar, preguntando por el Elegido del Fuego, Proto, que también al parecer andaba por estos sectores. Yo no le respondí; pregunté inmediatamente por Andrea. Apenas me contó que la había visto luchando contra un sujeto albino, me puse de pie. Ni me preocupé del dolor que me significó ese movimiento, o de que mis heridas se habían vuelto a abrir. Sólo quería encontrar a Callisto y que no le hiciera nada a mi compañera. Desoí la voz de Leeveey y corrí bosque adentro a buscarla. La piloto se adelantó y me frenó en seco. Me miró fijamente, pero yo le respondí con la mirada. Nadie iba a detenerme. Me pidió que, al menos, la dejara ajustarme mejor los vendajes. Aunque tenso y ansioso, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato terminó su operación y me dijo que no volvería a interferir en mi conflicto personal. Le di las gracias y la vi desaparecer entre los árboles.

No me costó nada hallar a Andrea y Callisto. Bosque adentro se lograban escuchar los ruidos de su batalla con gran intensidad. A veces los choques de sables de luz iban acompañados de algunos quejidos, a veces masculinos, otras veces femeninos. Seguí ese sonido hasta que llegué a un claro, donde los encontré. Andrea estaba subida a un árbol, encaramada y con su espada en mano, mientras que Callisto corría para alcanzarla y golpearla. Yo ya no tenía tiempo ni ganas de negociar. Sólo quería acabar con ese sujeto que ya no significaba nada para mí. Cargué mi buster en su máxima potencia y disparé, estrellando a mi gemelo contra el tronco. Andrea saltó y corrió a mi lado.

Vociferé. Le grité a Callisto que ya no me importaban sus motivos ni sus intenciones, que sólo me importaba eliminarlo para que no siguiera causando el daño que causó. Pero él sólo rió. Me dijo que los problemas entre hermanos son inevitables; que por esa razón se había aliado con Deux y Black, hermanos de Proto y Locke, para que en esta isla todos los _problemas de familia_ se acabaran. Quise tentarlo, diciéndole que los Elegidos habían salido ilesos de su trampa, pero él se puso de pie y me interrumpió. Dijo que envidiaba mi buena suerte; el hecho de que hubiese sido yo, y no él, quien había sido acogido por la familia, y no dado en adopción. El hecho de que yo había llegado a ser General de los Hunters y no él. Pero sentenció, también, que todo acabaría ahora. Pegó un salto, y activando su espada en el aire fue contra mí. Yo ya conocía ese truco, así que cargué el escudo y me defendí.

Andrea, aunque confundida, me siguió el juego. Cargó rápidamente su chip de Hielo en sus armas y ejecutó un movimiento con su espada que lanzó esquirlas de hielo directo contra Callisto. Mi hermano apenas tuvo tiempo para evadirlas, y se vio enfrentado directamente con la llamarada de mi lanzallamas. El ataque comenzó a consumir el bosque por completo. Ni siquiera teníamos tiempo para apagarlo. Mi gemelo se movió rápidamente para salir del lugar en llamas, por lo que tuvimos que seguirlo a toda velocidad.

Ya al aire libre sus movimientos se volvieron más predecibles. Parecía ser que habíamos anulado gran parte de su ventaja de terreno: su habilidad fundamental es esconderse. Pero aún así no había perdido su dominio sobre la técnica de la espada. Cruzó golpes con Andrea y al instante volvió a enfrentarme. Cargué nuevamente mi sable laser de mano, mientras que en el otro brazo activé un buster que lanza tres disparos simultáneos. Intenté combinar ambas técnicas, pero con sólo mover su par de espadas curvas, Callisto logró zafarse de los ataques. Luego cargó su característico tiro con las espadas en forma de X, pero yo ya estaba preparado. Aumenté la potencia de mi escudo, haciendo que este se agrandara, y como pude resistí el impacto. Finalmente la energía que lanzó mi hermano se deshizo y pude seguir con el ataque.

Quería probar una nueva estrategia, que Andrea entendió apenas me vio. No iba a poder ganarle en habilidad, así que tendría que hacerlo con fuerza bruta. Y qué mejor que nuestros poderes combinados. Así, cargué primero una carta especial: _Aqua Shot_. Consiste en un disparo de agua a tan alta presión que aturde al enemigo. Lo disparé contra Callisto para vaciar el arma, aunque sabía que no lo iba a poder golpear. Luego cargué una espada. Al cargar la tercera carta, un buster con potencia adicional, las tres tarjetas se convirtieron en una. Venía uno de mis ataques más poderosos. Al mismo tiempo, mi compañera equipó su chip de Hielo en su buster y cargó energía. Lo soltó en el momento exacto en que yo descargaba el _Van Summon_, una técnica que creaba un holograma del Elegido Van, y desataba una ventisca tremenda contra el enemigo. Los dos poderes de hielo se unieron en uno solo, que inundó completamente al lugar y sorprendió a Callisto, congelándolo.

Sin embargo no supimos canalizar el efecto que habíamos creado. Buscando causarle el mayor daño posible, volví a cargar el lanzallamas y disparé, pensando que el cambio de temperatura terminaría con él. Pero con ello le entregué un vigor adicional que, al derretirse el hielo, le permitió volver al choque instantáneamente. Volvimos a la vieja lucha de espadas, constantemente, saltando entre espacios vacíos. Callisto se movía rápido, aunque de alguna forma, absorber tanto frio le había afectado en algo. Comenzó a sentirse debilitado. Su piel se volvió más blanca de lo habitual. Andrea notó eso y disparó nuevamente sus esquirlas, que mi hermano no pudo evitar esta vez. Casi sin oponer resistencia, quedó clavado contra el piso, lejos de sus espadas y de toda forma de salvación.

Pero todavía tenía su escurridiza lengua para intentar manipularme. Escupiendo y maldiciendo, me ordenó ejecutarlo. Me acerqué a él. Estaba furibundo, descontrolado, moviéndose hacia todos lados buscando sacar los clavos de hielo del suelo. Recuperé mi espada y me puse a escasos centímetros de él. Le pregunté una vez más qué buscaba, pero él no tenía respuesta. Sólo se había dejado llevar por las emociones. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo; desde que dejó la base de los Hunters, nunca lo supo. Sospeché que todo se debía al hecho de haber sido dado en adopción. Era lamentable, pero yo no tenía culpa en ello, y mucho menos Andrea. Y no iba a permitir que él siguiese haciendo daño. Me volvió a gritar para que acabara con él. Apunté el sable a su cabeza. Dudé. Vi sus ojos, y de pronto, me vi reflejado en ellos. Entendí por fin que él, después de todo, era parte de mi familia. Su rostro, tan similar al mío, mostraba una cruda verdad: él, al igual que Andrea y yo, era tan sólo una víctima del deteriorado estado del pueblo donde vivimos. No podía eliminarlo.

Las esquirlas comenzaban a derretirse. Pero yo no iba a permitir que él quedase libre. Usando la espada hice un agujero en la tierra y creé unas cadenas de modo tal que Callisto quedó atado al suelo. De alguna forma, dejarlo ahí ya era suficiente condena. No tenía para qué llevarlo a la justicia; simplemente, obligarlo a vivir una vida que para él no tenía ningún sentido, era el castigo que merecía por sus actos de crueldad y deshonor. Se lo expliqué así, pero él se limitó a mirarme, intentando casi matarme con su mirada. Pero estaba perdido. Volteé y me encontré con Andrea, quien sólo me abrazó fuertemente. Caminamos sin dirección aparente, pero lejos del sujeto a quien yo ya no podía considerar parte de mi vida.

Cerca de un monte de la isla nos encontramos nuevamente con Ares. Había observado toda la batalla y había entendido las reales motivaciones, las intenciones y los espíritus detrás de cada quien. Estaba dispuesto a ir con nosotros. No pretendía integrarse a los Hunters, pero sí mantenerse en un "pacto de no agresión". Profundamente agradecido, aunque aún intrigado, le permití acompañarnos. Aproveché de dar un vistazo a la isla por última vez antes que el sujeto nos llevara por un pasadizo a través del monte y lo cerrara, dejando atrás mis temores y pesadillas, así como parte de mis más profundas dudas.

* * *

DM ha puesto un fin a la amenaza de Callisto; sin embargo, ¿Será suficiente para encerrarlo toda la vida?...

¡El domingo llega otra de las resoluciones importantes! Los Elegidos enfrentan su prueba más dura. ¡Nos vemos!


	34. 33ava Historia: Redención

¡Termina la semana con un espectacular capítulo! No los adelanto más, ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima tercera Historia: Redención.**

**Q**uedé profundamente impactado después de la misión en el campamento humano. No me lo podía concebir. Se lo había advertido a Vile antes de aceptar: yo no iba a eliminar -al menos directamente- a ningún humano inocente con el fin de obtener la energía de los Portales. Pero él fue más duro en su advertencia. Si yo no le hacía caso, perdía el poder y la claridad que él me había concedido. Trato era trato.

Por esa razón, fue terrible cuando eliminé, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, a ese pequeño sujeto en el campamento. Locke y Lan me tenían presionado; me apuntaban directamente con sus armas, buscando que me detuviera. Yo había estado antes en posición de vencerlos y no quería tener que retroceder, así que no tuve más remedio que recurrir a tan baja artimaña. Pero ni yo mismo me creí capaz de llegar tan lejos. Terminé degollando al humano, ante lo cual me vi en la obligación de retirar a las tropas. Estaba devastado.

Volver a la base de Vile fue una de las peores experiencias que he vivido. Me recibió él mismo, con un rostro de severidad que lo decía todo. Cualquier excusa que intentase darle no iba a servir. Pero yo ya no estaba tan preocupado por su actitud. Me preocupaba más el costo al que estaba manteniendo estos poderes. Me retiré a mi cápsula apenas pude.

Durante los meses que siguieron pasaron cosas inusuales. Vile había desplegado un gran contingente para recuperar el campamento humano, por lo que haberlo perdido implicó un revés tremendo. Fue más notorio cuando las fuerzas enviadas a la Franja Exterior fueron insuficientes, y los Hunters lograron acordonar el lugar, e incluso eliminar a Phantom, nuestro General. Días después, nuestra operadora tendió una trampa cibernética al cuartel enemigo, pero ellos supieron usarla inteligentemente y eliminaron a la rubia. Por último, un contingente fue enviado a recapturar a Leviathan, pero ella junto con Van eliminaron a Fefnir. Nos estábamos viendo arrinconados y apretados, nuestras fuerzas habían descendido notablemente. Quedaban pocos recursos y debíamos actuar rápidamente. Por esa razón el ejército que acompañó a Black y Deux fue escaso, y prácticamente fue anulado al instante. Todo ello no había sido más que una distracción para que ambos sujetos pudiesen arreglar las cosas con sus hermanos. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, yo no tuve ninguna misión asignada, así que simplemente me dediqué a reflexionar. Pero ya no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie. No podía volver con mis hermanos; en la base de Vile, nadie tenía la confianza como para entender lo que sucedía. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera podía pedir auxilio a La Trinidad. Estaba completamente sólo y había cometido un error.

Pero, por otro lado, me sentía también mal _porque_ mi sentimiento de culpa no era tan fuerte. Si lo hubiese sido, habría dejado la base de Vile al instante. Pero no lo hice. Sabía que necesitaba el poder que ahora tenía. Se produjo un choque de principios intenso en mí, que no sabía cómo resolver. ¿El poder constituía un medio o un fin? Por la forma de comportarme actualmente, parecía lo segundo. ¿Era posible dejar morir humanos, o incluso ser el propio culpable de su muerte, sólo para, como decía Vile, ver las cosas más claras? Todas esas preguntas me azotaron durante todos los meses que estuvimos replegados.

Eso hasta que Vile me asignó una nueva tarea. Parecía haberme perdonado la falla cometida en el campamento humano. Inclusive, me _ofreció_ probar un nuevo experimento que aumentaría mi poder, todo ello si lograba lo que le pedía. Era una misión importante. Debía asaltar por sorpresa a los guardias que custodiaban un viejo laboratorio. Hacía tiempo que había notado un interés especial de Vile por ese laboratorio, aunque nunca él respondió por qué. Lo pregunté una vez más y recibí la misma respuesta: no iba a decírmelo. Pero la verdad, sus intereses nunca me han importado. Su oferta, eso sí, fue tentadora. No pude resistirme, echando por la borda todas las reflexiones que había logrado hacer. Acepté. Llegué rápidamente a un lugar cerca del Bosque Pora.

Al ver el lugar al que había sido asignado, mis dudas sobre la intención de Vile se hicieron más evidentes. El sitio no tenía realmente ningún valor. Eran los restos de una casa de madera, quemada, acordonada completamente y resguardada por dos guardias que no parecían muy atentos. La casa de madera no parecía para nada un laboratorio, pero sospeché que debía estar oculto, si es que había Hunters custodiando este lugar. Me escondí entre las ramas de un árbol, y a distancia, lancé un disparo certero que eliminó a uno de los sujetos. El otro lo notó, sacó un radio y corrió, lejos. Alcancé a perseguirlo y eliminarlo, pero al parecer había llamado refuerzos.

En pocos minutos se tele transportaron cuatro figuras que para mí, ya eran familiares. Aunque sus cuerpos estaban algo cambiados. Uno de pelo negro, alborotado, tenía una armadura roja con negro y armas aparentemente actualizadas. Otro de pelo gris elevado, portaba una armadura gris y azul y lucía, orgulloso, su espada de luz en la mano. Otro, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un casco azul reconstruido, aunque dejaba ver su larga cabellera rubia. Y el último no había cambiado, manteniendo su pelo celeste, aunque su armadura claramente mostraba síntomas de grandes batallas. Eran los Elegidos.

Nos miramos fijamente durante varios segundos, que parecieron eternos. Locke y Lan ya me habían visto y sabían de lo que yo era capaz, por lo que no dudaron en juzgarme. Pero Proto y Van no conocían esta nueva faceta mía. En especial, el Elegido del Fuego vociferó, interrogándome. No podía comprenderlo. Pero me bastaron unas palabras para sentar la duda sobre las personas a las que de verdad estaba apoyando. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de los Hunters? Nadie lo sabía. Sólo eran un grupo que, específicamente, se había formado para derrotar a Vile. Entonces su misión no era más que perpetuar la guerra. Era un buen argumento que ya parecía haber anulado a Proto. Pero Locke fue certero y atacó donde yo no podía responder: al menos, los Hunters nunca habían eliminado a ningún humano inocente.

Respondí que no era correcto juzgarme. Sostuve que nosotros creamos nuestro propio destino y buscamos nuestros propios fines, pero Proto me silenció con un solo grito. ¡Nuestro fin nos era dado por La Trinidad! ¡Teníamos que proteger al mundo en todas sus eras! Pero volví a cuestionar. ¿Quién era La Trinidad? ¿Sabíamos de donde venía? ¿Cómo saber si su mandato era sólo una trampa? El Elegido del Fuego no aguantó mi relativismo moral. Desenfundó su espada y saltó a atacarme. Me costó evadir la fuerza de su ataque, que al golpear contra mi espada encendió una llamarada. Blandí mi sable como pude y retrocedí para evitar su golpe arrollador. Lo siguieron los otros. Locke se deslizó usando el poder del viento y también me atacó con su espada de luz. Cargué mi espada y lo envié lejos, pero me encontré cara a cara con Van, que, sacando agua del bosque, intentaba congelarla y lanzarme proyectiles. Tuve que recurrir a una técnica desesperada: usando mi cañón, disparé Células X, parásitos que consumieron rápidamente los proyectiles. Finalmente tuve que evadir unas balas que venían certeras: Lan se había subido a las copas de los árboles y me amenazaba desde ahí. Corrí cerca de él y embestí contra los troncos, haciendo tambalear y caer al Elegido del Trueno.

Eran cuatro contra uno. Pero yo no me inmuté. Tenía más poder que ellos y podía demostrarlo. Cargué la _Ira de Hades_ una vez más, hiriendo y anulando a Locke por unos segundos. Todos los demás lograron defenderse. Proto volvió a disparar su llamarada mientras me seguía desafiando. No podía comprender por qué yo ponía en duda la sabiduría de La Trinidad, aquella que nos había salvado de tantos peligros. Pero en tantos años yo me había vuelto desconfiado, y dudaba metódicamente de todo el mundo. Van y Proto me tendieron una trampa intentando acorralarme, pero tomé impulso con mis botas y salté. Al caer volví a cargar mi sable y envié a los dos lejos.

Luego me atacó Lan. Su nueva armadura no contaba con ningún implemento de cuerpo a cuerpo, así que sólo se movía rápidamente intentando pillarme con sus pistolas. Pero yo tenía cómo defenderme. Saqué el escudo y me interné en el bosque, disparando a todos lados. Varias balas cruzaron los árboles y se dirigieron contra Lan, quien logró evadirlas moviéndose rápido. Tuve que frenar mi rápida carrera varias veces para evitar que un disparo laser me partiera por la mitad. Di la vuelta y volví al aire libre, detrás de las ruinas del laboratorio. Proto y Locke volvían al ataque. El primero, cargando disparos potentes, con furia. El segundo, más ágil, disparando rápidamente para confundirme. Me acerqué a ellos y me envolví en una doble lucha de sables. Caminando por el techo incinerado del viejo laboratorio, con precaución, pero atento a los movimientos de los dos Elegidos. Mandé al Elegido del Viento lejos usando un disparo cargado, mientras me las veía con las llamas de Proto. Pronto todo el lugar estuvo en llamas. La destrucción que habíamos causado era total.

Finalmente tuve que arreglármelas con Van. Aprovechando que el sitio estaba cerca del rio Urmson, descargó toda el agua del lugar para apagar el incendio. Enseguida, y usando el agua que ya me había golpeado, intentó congelarme. Quise moverme rápido y evitarlo, pero al parecer su poder sobre su elemento había aumentado. Pudo inmovilizarme justo antes que mi espada tocase su cuello.

Fue ahí cuando Lan se volvió a acercar. Los otros dos ya se incorporaban y se acercaban a mí. Me habían tendido una trampa. El Elegido del Trueno venía equipado con una vacuna especial que pretendía remover las Células X de mi cuerpo, y, en sus palabras, "desintoxicarme". Sonriente, Lan se acercó a mí y sacó una jeringa especial. La conectó a mi cuerpo, sin anestesia, sin cuidado, notando mi dolor. El químico hizo efecto rápidamente; pude notar cómo ingresaba el líquido a mis circuitos. Tuve que toser, expulsando parásitos en cada quejido. Me sentí enfermo, afiebrado. Noté cómo mi armadura perdía el tono púrpura intenso y volvía a su antigua coloración, verde y azul. El hielo se descongeló al mismo tiempo, con lo que caí al suelo, debilitado.

Me habían quitado todo el poder conseguido. Pero mi mente seguía igual, aunque confundida. Estaba, eso sí, furibundo. Los Elegidos me habían traicionado; habían preferido las órdenes de su milicia antes del bienestar de su propio hermano. Proto se acercó y me dio la mano para intentar levantarme. La tomé, pero me incorporé gracias a ella y apunté mi espada contra él. Ejecuté un movimiento rápido y lo envié lejos.

Los otros Elegidos me miraban atónito. Les vociferé que no podía creer lo que habían hecho; habían confiado ciegamente en los Hunters y me habían quitado quizá el único poder para establecer y equilibrar las cosas, sin tener un argumento suficiente que explicara quién era el bueno en esta guerra. Volví rápidamente a la lucha, aún con la fiebre que me atacaba. Disparé tiros exactos que dañaron a Locke y Van. Sólo Lan resistió, caminó fijo hacia mí, apuntando su rifle al frente. Estaba, por primera vez, enojado. Dijo que él, tras la muerte de su amada, cientos de años atrás, había tomado un compromiso personal; no dejar morir a alguien inocente nunca más. A él no le importaban los bandos de esta guerra, sólo estaba con quienes mejor cumplían ese propósito. Sostuvo que yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Estaban causándome más daño al recordarme ese hecho, que con todos sus golpes. Volvieron repentinamente a mí todas las dudas. Y ellos usaron todas las frases que yo había ya reflexionado. Que el poder era un medio, no un fin. Que no era legítimo eliminar inocentes para obtener la victoria. Poco a poco lograron convencerme. Quise cegarme, hacer oídos sordos a sus argumentos, pero la verdad era que ellos tenían razón. Cerré los ojos intentando no oir las palabras de Proto, que ya incorporado, me proponía volver con ellos y ser juicioso. Comencé a delirar. Juraría haber visto al sujeto que maté en el campamento, _hablándome_, pidiéndome explicaciones por haberlo eliminado. Estaba deshecho. Todos ellos tenían razón. Había cometido un error. Abrí los ojos, y arrodillado, imploré perdón. Caí inconsciente.

Desperté un par de días después en la base de los Hunters, completamente reparado. Proto estaba a mi lado. Dijo que lo sentía, pero que todos habían consentido en perdonarme. Estaba feliz, además, de saber que a final de cuentas, sí había podido ver el camino correcto. Yo me sentí horrible al oir sus palabras. No pude responderle nada. Volví a dormir, esperando, esta vez, estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

¡Wow! Los Elegidos han enfrentado su prueba... ¿Pero están ya listos para el futuro? ¡La próxima semana se viene de muerte! Descubriremos lo que pasó con el hermano de Proto, mientras la base comienza a alistarse para los próximos eventos. ¡Nos vemos!


	35. 34ava Historia: El hermano menor

¡Doble update! Detalles en el segundo capítulo de hoy. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima cuarta Historia: El hermano menor.**

**L**as cosas habían empezado a mejorar en aquella base liderada por MMZ4. Todos podían notarlo. Ken y Van había vuelto con nosotros; los Generales habían derrotado a su enemigo más importante, Callisto, así como Locke había acabado finalmente con la manifestación de su virus, Black. Fefnir y Phantom habían caído mientras que Leviathan y Harpuia habían abandonado a Vile. Él mismo ya contaba con menos contingente. En una charla que MMZ4 dio a todos los Hunters, lo hizo notar así. Estábamos a un paso de ganar esta guerra. No me había detenido a pensar qué haría yo cuando eso sucediese, pero de seguro estaría en mejores condiciones que ahora.

Faltaba, eso sí, una última cosa por arreglar antes que todo estuviese completo. Durante el incidente en la Isla, me las había visto cara a cara con un viejo conocido: Deux. No me podía explicar cómo, después de haber combatido con nosotros, espalda con espalda, contra los antiguos e Inferno, ahora nos traicionaba. Pero él, cegado, sostenía que el mejor bando en esta guerra era el implacable Vile; el único capaz de ponerle orden a un mundo en caos como este. Atrapados en esa Isla infernal, luchamos durante horas. Sin embargo, ello mermó toda posibilidad de mi victoria; fuera de mi terreno natural y aturdido por la sorpresa, Deux ejecutó golpes certeros que me dejaron fuera de juego tempranamente. Fue Locke quien me rescató, habiendo triunfado en su batalla.

A partir de ese día, me preparé mentalmente para el momento en que Deux volviera a desafiarme. Sabía que lo haría. Cuando hubo una alerta en el CMD corrí, pero sólo se trataba de Ken. Me costó mantenerme enfocado para tenderle la trampa correctamente y desinfectarlo, aunque con el apoyo de los demás Elegidos logramos hacerlo. Ken volvió ese día con nosotros a la base.

Tuvo que pasar al menos una semana para enfrentar definitivamente a mi hermano. Se había convertido en General; el último general del que disponía el Dark Soul Army de Vile. Todos presuponíamos que sería la última de las grandes batallas. El Dark Soul Army marchaba a través del desierto dispuesto a lanzar un ataque contra la Ciudad. Pedí a MMZ4 dirigir esta operación, situación que se me concedió. Iría junto a los capitanes de la Unidad de Impacto Directo. Nos tele transportamos a la Puerta Oeste, esperando al contingente de soldados que llegaría en vehículos motorizados.

En pocas horas la batalla estuvo desatada. Vile había atacado con todo: traía sus tanques Arclite, con su poderoso cañón, además de helicópteros que rondaban el aire y de vez en cuando soltaban ráfagas de misiles que acababan con los soldados en tierra. Pero los Hunters habían respondido bien. La Unidad de Impacto Directo se caracteriza por su impresionante maquinaria, que esta vez incluía a los poderosos mechas Juggernault, así como cañones anti aéreos. Estaba todo listo. Ordené a los capitanes dirigir al ejército mientras yo buscaba a Deux.

No tardé en encontrarlo. Bajó de un tanque, sacando sus armas, y me miró fijamente. Ya no había nada más entre nosotros dos. No había motivos; razones; circunstancias. Sólo era pelear hasta que uno eliminase al otro. Así lo entendimos los dos y procedimos a la lucha. Como siempre, su movimiento inicial fue sacar su espada, intentando saltar sobre mí y golpearme la espalda. Pero yo conocía ese truco. Dejé que llegase hasta atrás mío y volteé rápidamente, bloqueando su golpe. Me moví rápido y logré ponerlo en apuros un par de veces, tanto que envié su sable de luz lejos. Pero no se inmutó. Se alejó y disparó balas que pude evadir a duras penas y fueron a estrellarse contra el tanque, que en ese momento se puso en movimiento. Quise refugiarme entre las torres de control de la puerta y sorprenderlo, aunque todas las veces que lo intenté, me descubría. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

El ejército de Vile avanzó pronto contra la Ciudad, pese a los esfuerzos de la Unidad por detenerlos. Podía sentir a lo lejos los cañonazos de los tanques desatando su furia. Nosotros con Deux seguimos luchando casi en el mismo lugar. Saltando entre las dos torres que controlaban la puerta, y que ahora estaban deshabitadas, intenté confundirlo usando la espada junto con la velocidad. Varias veces al dar la vuelta sorprendí a mi hermano con una llamarada, pero él, hábilmente, la esquivaba y volvía a atacarme. Entendí que ese escenario no sería el más apropiado. Dejé las torres y corrí en dirección al ejército que avanzaba.

Perseguido por Deux, alcancé a montar en uno de los tanques. Eliminé a los Reploids que lo dirigían y lo frené. Me hice con el control del cañón Arclite, que reposaba en la parte superior del vehículo y podía ser manejado a mano. Disparé un par de veces, pero Deux lograba evadir el ataque. En pocos segundos estuvo cerca de mí, y con toda su fuerza, tomó el cañón y lo destruyó, enviándolo lejos y aplastando quizá a cuantos soldados. A él no le importaba. Seguimos combatiendo con las espadas en el techo del vehículo destrozado. De pronto teníamos que evadir un par de disparos de los mechas, o restos de avión que caían. Saltamos del vehículo y nos perdimos entre la multitud. A él no le importó usar como escudo viviente a sus soldados; claramente, él no estaba ya por la causa que defendía Vile. Sólo le importaba vencerme. Evadí sus disparos y lo presioné, pero no sirvió. Se montó en un mecha, eliminó al piloto y lo dirigió contra mí. Tuve que incinerarlo por completo. El robot gigante cayó al suelo, aunque Deux logró salvarse del impacto y volver a chocar espadas contra mí.

Seguimos luchando durante horas. Deux ni se percató de cómo la Unidad ya comenzaba a tomar la delantera y cada vez quedaban menos artefactos y soldados de Vile en el lugar. Los restos de vehículos repletaban el sitio del suceso. Tomé un par de escombros y los arrojé, incinerados, contra mi hermano. Se me perdió en el horizonte. Yo ya estaba cegado. No me importaba nada acerca de aquel Reploid creado con mis planos, mejorados. Nunca supe qué había estado pensando mi creador, Tadashi, cuando lo construyó. Pero eso ya no era relevante. Estaba causando daños y tenía que eliminarlo. Usando un par de otros escombros le tendí una trampa, aunque costó que cayera. Terminé por encerrarlo.

Fue ahí cuando lo encaré. Pregunté por sus motivos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que estaba perdido y estaba dispuesto a llevarse sus problemas a la tumba. Tuve que entenderlo así también. Cargué mi espada a la máxima potencia, y justo cuando Deux pegaba un salto para volver al combate, solté el poder. Terminé cortando su cuerpo en dos. Era una imagen desgarradora. No tuve tiempo ni para mirarla, pues me salvé a duras penas de un helicóptero destruido que caía en el lugar, aplastando el cuerpo de mi hermano. Todo había terminado.

Los capitanes se acercaron pronto a mí para confirmar que ya habían eliminado a todos los líderes del ejército enemigo. Los pocos soldados rasos que quedaban en pie estaban emprendiendo la retirada. Hice una pausa y miré a mi alrededor: todo era restos mecánicos esparcidos. También había uno que otro edificio destruido. Pero gran parte de los soldados de los Hunters estaban sanos y salvos. Habíamos triunfado en la última de las grandes victorias. Al volver a la base, recibimos un estruendoso aplauso. Era el paso decisivo.


	36. 35ava Historia: Wish you were here

¡Uff! Lamentando el retraso, aquí les traigo un doble update de LMDL Retold. ¡Detalles al final!

* * *

**Trigésima quinta Historia: Quisiera que aquí estuvieras.**

**D**ark no pronunció palabra en mucho tiempo después de volver de aquella Isla. Enfrentar a su hermano había sido algo trágico para él. A pesar de que jamás habían convivido, el tiempo que ellos pasaron trabajando juntos en los Hunters había bastado para que mi compañero creara un lazo especial con su discípulo. Él lo consideraba un gran amigo. Lástima que Callisto jamás lo pensó así.

Tras vencerlo, Dark fue incapaz de acabar con su hermano. Vi cuando lo dejaba, con un truco con la tierra, atado al suelo, sin capacidad de moverse. Callisto sólo vociferaba, gritaba, desesperado, que quería ser eliminado. Pero Dark quería condenarlo. Morir era demasiado alivio; lo iba a obligar a vivir una vida que no tenía ningún propósito. Estaba perdido, no tenía posibilidad de planear nada ni de causarle daño a nadie. Ese último acto mostró la madurez que mi compañero había alcanzado. A diferencia del vengativo de su gemelo, Dark se sobrepuso y pensó de manera racional y coherente. Abandonamos la Isla apesadumbrados, aún cuando yo estaba orgullosa de él.

El problema de este mundo, es que casi nunca funciona todo lo racional y coherente que uno quisiera. Y la gente que sí lo hace no es recompensada. No, al menos, de la forma en que uno esperaría. Bien lo sabe Dark.

Semanas después de la celebración, tras la victoria decisiva de Proto ante el Dark Soul Army, a mi compañero le tenían una muy mala noticia. Pude notarlo cuando lo despertaron ese día, temprano, para darle un comunicado especial en el CMD. Lo seguí. Kaede estaba en los monitores principales, lista para contarle a Dark que habían encontrado un objeto de inusual valor en las orillas del rio Urmson. Era una medalla, casi idéntica a las de nuestras armaduras. Según Sofía, era esa medalla la culpable de la enfermedad que nos había atacado hace un tiempo. Parecía que en la base ni se habían enterado de todo nuestro percance. Pero lo que reveló ese objeto, era que de algún modo, Callisto había logrado escapar de la Isla. Había que encontrarlo.

Partió sólo a la orilla del rio a buscar la medalla. Conociéndolo, sabía que no me permitiría ir con él, así que ni siquiera lo intenté. Volví a mi habitación a hacer unas tareas de rutina que me faltaba por terminar.

Llegó cerca de la medianoche. Yo, preocupada, acudí al CMD, justo en el momento en que se tele transportaba de vuelta. Su cara de impacto era terrible. Corrí a ver qué sucedía, pero él, sin responder, me entregó tres cosas que traía en la mano. La medalla, la chaqueta de Callisto, y una carta escrita a mano y en papel. La carta era terrible. Mostraba a un ser completamente desorientado, confundido. Aún rabioso, pero más resentido con el mundo en general. Un mundo, que en sus palabras, no era para él. A través de esa carta, Callisto le decía adiós a su hermano perdido. Se había suicidado al borde del rio.

Dark no quiso hablar con nadie y se fue del CMD sin rumbo aparente. Yo sabía a dónde iba cada vez que tenía un problema y quería reflexionar. Lo encontré sentado al borde de una de las terrazas de la base. Me senté a su lado, abrazándolo. Primero quise mostrarle que Callisto no significaba nada para él, pero me calló. Dijo que la experiencia de haberse visto reflejado en los ojos del albino había sido tan terrible, que desde entonces no podía explicarse el sentimiento que él le generaba. Haberlo eliminado era como eliminarse a sí mismo; fue por eso que no lo hizo. Quise demostrarle que todos tenemos que pasar por ese tipo de experiencias fuertes, pero claramente, eso nunca es consuelo para nadie. Las experiencias nos pesan siempre más a nosotros que a todos los demás.

Por último, traté de mostrarle que, aun habiendo perdido a gente que él estimaba, siempre tendría gente que estaría con él. Eso último pareció animarlo y hacerle entrar en razón. Volvió a abrazarme, fuertemente. Le palmoteé el hombro y me levanté, queriendo dejarlo pensar sólo unos minutos más. Pero al volver al interior me arrepentí. Le dije que estaría esperándolo en el cuarto. Sonrió y me siguió.

(Desbloqueado Ítem Especial: BGM, Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here: .com/watch?v=EAchKt2xjsw)

**MMZ4**

"_So, so you think you can tell…_

_Heaven from hell?_

_Blue skies from pain?_

_Can you tell the green fields…_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a vein?"_

El final de la guerra se acercaba. Podía sentirlo. Mis habilidades en la estrategia y la conducción se habían vuelto más precisas, aún cuando no había visto acción desde el robo del Emblema de Fuego. Conocía el paso decisivo que íbamos a dar, para poner en jaque mate a Vile y triunfar, asegurando finalmente la paz para los humanos y Reploids de la Gran Ciudad. Fue un buen augurio haberle ganado a la máquina de ajedrez de la base, puesta en extrema dificultad, mientras disfrutaba de un buen café. Ese líquido siempre lubricaba mi mente y la hacía pensar mejor. Con las luces del casino a medio encender, logré derrotar a mi contrincante en pocos movimientos.

**Proto**

"_And did they get you to trade…_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cold breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_Did you exchange…_

_A walk on part on the war, for a lead role in a cage?"_

No había pensado en lo terrible que sería eliminar a Deux. Dije varias veces que ya no me importaba él ni sus motivos, pero no era así. Había sido mi hermano, después de todo. Pude confiar en él cuando estuve ausente de la tierra, y él tomó el liderazgo momentáneo de los Elegidos, en el tiempo de los antiguos. ¿Por qué ahora estábamos enfrentados? ¿Era justa la causa que nos había hecho pelear? ¿Estaba yo en el bando correcto? ¿Era necesario eliminarlo? Todas esas dudas me asaltaron hasta confundirme. Aluciné; creí ver a Deux fuera de la ventana del pasillo donde estaba esa noche. Disparé contra la ventana y seguí al fantasma. Disparé de nuevo. No estaba ahí. Me seguía atormentando. Volvía a aparecer. Entré y prometí olvidarme de su rostro para siempre, aunque fuese difícil. Ya era demasiado tormento.

**Locke**

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,_

_Year after year._

_Running over the same old ground,_

_What have we found?_

_Same old fears._

_Wish you were here."_

Black tenía razón. Me sentí tremendamente vacío después de eliminarlo. Dicho sea de paso, me he sentido incompleto durante los doscientos años que he estado separado del Virus. Siento que, aún cuando hice cosas terribles estando poseído por ese virus, me dio la posibilidad de ser alguien más. De no estar atado por la misión de ser correcto moralmente y dar rienda suelta a mis deseos. Eliminar a Black significó eliminar toda posibilidad de erigir mi propio destino. Quedé amarrado para siempre a la tarea de proteger al mundo en todas las épocas que nos dio La Trinidad. ¿Es lo correcto? Creo que nunca lo sabré.

* * *

Con este espectacular "season finale" les traigo los últimos capítulos antes del gran final. ¡Proto ha derrotado por fin a Deux! Por otro lado, Callisto ha logrado escapar, pero ante la vanalidad de su vida sin sentido, ha optado por ponerle fin.

Ahora se vienen los capítulos finales. ¿Qué habrán aprendido los Hunters? ¿Estarán listos para lo que sea que Vile les tenga preparados? ¡Atentos, nos tomamos una semana de respiro! Volvemos el 14 de Junio con el golpe final para LMDL Retold. ¡Atentos!


	37. 36ava Historia: El pueblo fantasma

¡Retomamos LMDL Retold! Esta vez con una aventura previa a la gran tormenta que se viene más adelante. DM está a punto de hacer descubrimientos vitales para su propia vida y motivaciones. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima sexta Historia: El pueblo fantasma.**

**E**l compromiso que Andrea y yo adquirimos con la causa de los Hunters fue algo inexplicable. Fue casi como si nos hubiésemos dejado llevar por la ola, y de un día para otro terminamos luchando ferozmente contra los enemigos que nos habían ordenado. Hasta ese día no entendimos jamás por qué nuestro destino terminó siendo el combatir contra Vile para que éste no se adueñara de la energía de los Portales. Las causas de justicia, igualdad y paz para los humanos eran nobles, pero no pasaban más allá del simple papel. Nadie en esta base combatía por ello. Nosotros, ciertamente, tampoco lo hacíamos. Quizá era sólo la sensación del hogar perdido.

Ciertamente, sólo nos teníamos a nosotros. Podíamos creer que había una causa en ello. Andrea había perdido a sus dos padres; mi padre había muerto y mi madre seguramente no corría un mejor pasar. Yo no podía hacer mucho por ella; tampoco quería volver. Presumía que sólo me traería malas noticias. Preferí ahorrarme ese dolor.

Y lo cierto es que nadie sabía bien hacia dónde nos llevaba esta guerra. Originalmente, y tras la aparición de los primeros Portales, la lucha se concentró en apoderarse de su energía, simplemente para evitar que el otro lo hiciera. Todos los lugares que se asaltaban, todos los escenarios de esta guerra, algo tenían que ver con esa gran misión. Sin embargo, desde hacía varios años ya nadie se concentraba en los portales, que permanecieron ocultos por mucho tiempo. Todos parecían cegados por una ira intensa contra el enemigo, que los hacía recurrir a las más bajas técnicas para eliminar al otro de forma definitiva. Pero nadie tenía tiempo ni ganas de cuestionarse el por qué. Y la verdad es que nadie quería hacerlo, ahora que estábamos tan cerca del triunfo.

Fefnir y Phantom habían caído. Leviathan se había sumado a nuestro lado, unos días después del triunfo de Proto sobre los últimos capitanes del Dark Soul Army. Según la chica, ahora había visto una nueva verdad: sus hermanos habían sido víctimas no de nosotros, sino de la sed de poder de su jefe, Vile. Estaba dispuesta a seguirnos para acabar con esta masacre de una vez. El Elegido Van se alegró por esa decisión. Todo empezaba a ir mejor. Ahora sólo faltaba localizar la base de Vile, que permanecía oculta, aún del alcance de la ex Generala. Y lo hicimos, curiosamente, gracias a uno de los Portales.

La energía de esos artefactos, que según los estudios eran unos enormes campos magnéticos que doblaban el espacio-tiempo y podían transportarte de manera rápida, se había estado acumulando. Presumiblemente, la energía acumulada había sido tanto que tenía que liberarse, de forma parecida a como hacen los volcanes. Lo curioso es que se liberara el portal que, específicamente, había comenzado toda la historia. Tanto para los Hunters como para nosotros mismos.

Se había liberado el Portal que residía, oculto bajo tierra, en North Ville.

El Coronel me asignó directamente a mí a investigar la situación. Dijo que encontraría lazos únicos que debía reparar, y que por tanto la misión tenía un valor único. Sofía equipó mi armadura con protección adicional contra radiación y partí. Fue una experiencia trágica cuando terminé de tele transportarme y vi el estado en que estaba mi pueblo natal. No quedaba resto alguno del pacífico sitio donde viví todos mis años de infancia. Las casas estaban destruidas y deshabitadas; la mía, en particular, estaba en el suelo. Me sorprendí al entrar a algunas viviendas; siendo niño las veía tan grandes, pero ahora me daba cuenta lo precaria de la situación en la que vivimos. Partí a la plaza; esa plaza donde jugaba todos los días, donde conocí a Andrea. Esa plaza que, desde la explosión, no tuve jamás la ocasión de volver a ver.

La plaza ya no existía. En su lugar había un cráter enorme: un agujero que se extendía, como un abismo sin fondo. Su diámetro era tal que cubría todo el lugar, habiéndose derrumbado las casas que antes rodearon el área verde. Según la operadora, la radiación que tenía que investigar provenía del cráter mismo. De modo que encontrar su respuesta también me llevaría a entender la mía. Activé mis botas y salté, con cuidado, deslizándome por la pared.

Caí luego de varios minutos al fondo del lugar. Todo era roca molida; las paredes y el suelo. No había nada inusual. Encendí unas luces que me proporcionó la armadura y seguí adelante, investigando. Arriba, la luz del día se veía sólo a lo lejos. Quién sabe cuántos metros de profundidad tenía el agujero. Tanteando las paredes del sitio me encontré con la primera sorpresa. Había un túnel que partía en ese lugar y se perdía hacia el fondo. Seguí por él.

A duras penas podía sentir la voz de la operadora. La señal se cortaba a veces; incluso, en varios momentos desapareció por completo. A pesar de que es complejo transmitir bajo tierra, nuestra tecnología había conseguido sortear ese problema. De modo que si la señal se perdía era por otra razón, anexa. Seguí recorriendo el túnel con mucho cuidado, mientras la operadora en la base trazaba un mapa con mi ubicación. Todas estas construcciones eran sitios de los cuales ni siquiera teníamos mapa ni posición satelital. Era, eso sí, una buena señal. Significaba que alguien estaba tratando de ocultar ese sitio. Probablemente tuviese que ver con la base de Vile. Seguí caminando. El túnel parecía cuidadosamente creado. Iba en línea recta. Pero a poco andar se dividió en tres. Pregunté qué camino debía tomar, pero en la base no sabían nada. Tuve que recorrer basado en mi instinto.

Tomé el camino derecho. Y al parecer no me equivoqué, pues a los pocos minutos vislumbré, en una curva, una extraña luz color púrpura. Corrí para alcanzarla. Lo que vi al girar en la curva fue sorprendente. Era un cúmulo de energías y luces extraordinario; un centro de color negro, y alrededor de él, girando, energía de color violeta. El espectáculo era de varios metros de alto, inundando todo el túnel. Era semi transparente, por lo que pude ver que detrás de él reposaban algunos mecanismos; esferas pequeñas, flotando y girando a toda velocidad. Pero además tuve otra impresión. Enfocándome en el centro negro, similar a un agujero, podía ver figuras pasando. Alcancé a notar un sujeto encapuchado, de traje completamente negro con algunas franjas y cristales púrpuras. Quise acercarme a la extraña visión, pero fue inútil. De pronto las energías cesaron, los mecanismos que giraban detrás, se apagaron y flotaron rápidamente hacia atrás del túnel. Seguí a las maquinas, corriendo, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Se perdieron entre el extraño lugar. Había sido una visión sorprendente. Ni siquiera noté que la señal se había ido por completo, y que la operadora recién me podía contactar luego de varios minutos de intentarlo.

Le comuniqué sobre mi visión y me pidió seguir investigando. Yo sentía que ya estaba cerca. La operadora confirmó que se había hecho una toma satelital del lugar, y que estaba sumergido en una red de túneles inmensa. El camino que seguí yo llegaba hasta una puerta de metal, sólida, sellada completamente. Intenté romperla con todas las armas que tuve a mi disposición, pero fue inútil. Nada iba a abrir esa protección. Me retiré. Guiado por la operadora, pude volver a la superficie del pueblo.

Al volver a la base, las conclusiones de las operadoras fueron decidoras. Primero, detrás de la puerta blindada se encontraba la extensión de los túneles. Sin embargo, la señal estaba bloqueada por un fuerte campo magnético. Claramente, ahí atrás estaba la base de Vile. Segundo, la energía rastreada y que había creado mi visión, correspondía a una clase de energía llamada _dimensional_. Eran los famosos Portales. Pero la visión del sujeto que vi tras el portal no tenía explicación. El Coronel aseguró que, mientras los Portales permaneciesen todos cerrados, no habría de qué preocuparse. Por último, la operadora me confirmó que esa energía había estado activa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al menos 10 o 15 años. Se habían activado una vez, cuando la guardia de ese entonces tuvo que evacuar el lugar.

De modo que la gran explosión que destruyó nuestro pueblo y nuestros sueños, era la activación de uno de los Portales. El primero, seguramente; por eso Vile se posesionó en el lugar y lo usó como base de operaciones. Significaba, concluimos con Andrea, que desde siempre nuestros destinos estuvieron conectados a la misión de MMZ4. Era nuestro deber reivindicar el honor de nuestras familias y asegurarnos que la energía de los Portales no se desatara nunca más, para que no siguiera arruinando vidas inocentes. Era el compromiso que debíamos adoptar.

Todo estaba listo. Durante una semana, la base entera se preparó. Se venía la última de las misiones. Era el momento de dar el golpe de gracia y finiquitar esta guerra. Se estaba preparando un asalto masivo a la base de Vile.

* * *

¿Así que el pueblo de DM siempre estuvo conectado con la Guerra? ¿Qué cambios traerá esta revelación para las ideas de DM? ¡El Domingo un nuevo capítulo!


	38. 37ava Historia: La Invasión p1

¡Primera de cinco partes del épico final de LMDL! Los héroes comienzan su invasión a la base de Vile, aún sabiendo que su enemigo es un viejo pillo; ¿Qué trampas encontrarán? ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima séptima Historia: La Invasión, Parte 1: Las Cuevas.**

**N**adie durmió ni descansó prácticamente en una semana. Todo tiempo libre era tiempo que se podía ocupar en prepararse para la invasión. Entrenando, equipándose, creando nuevo material, investigando. Después que el General Darkmaster localizó la fuente de radiación en North Ville y la puerta sellada, estábamos listos. Habíamos hallado por fin la base de Vile y su Grupo Experimental.

Al séptimo día, estábamos preparados. Todos los guerreros estaban equipados; desde el más bajo soldado raso, la infantería mecanizada y los especialistas y francotiradores. Incluso llevaríamos soldados motorizados. Sabíamos que el terreno sería peligroso, así que todo el mundo recibió protección adicional en su armadura. La base estaba entre los túneles que partían en North Ville, y por tanto, cada recoveco podía significar una trampa. Pero estábamos completamente dispuestos a ello. Ya habíamos reducido al Dark Soul Army, la única fuerza capaz de pararnos. Era el momento. Debíamos aprovechar antes que Vile pudiese reorganizar sus tropas. Pero aún teniendo la ventaja numérica, sabíamos que iba a ser difícil. Los hombres estaban tensos.

Habíamos acordado que no usaríamos el tele transporte. Era demasiado costoso. Tendríamos que haber usado toda la energía de la Ciudad para poder mover a tantos hombres. En lugar de eso, los destacamentos partirían a pie, desfilando por el Sector 01 en dirección al norte. Nos tomó toda la mañana formar a los soldados, pero pronto estuvimos listos para marchar. Comenzamos el paso lento, mientras desde los edificios y las calles, la gente nos vitoreaba. Todo eso nos daba un vigor especial. Ordené detenerse al ejército en la salida de la Ciudad y comencé mi discurso. "¡Este es el primer día de nuestras nuevas vidas!", vociferé. "Una nueva vida que construiremos… En paz". Me paseé frente a los soldados, hablando. Conté a todos la historia de nuestro conflicto; todos se enteraron del trabajo de Vile y la traición que había cometido. Les hice ver cómo en el mundo se vivía la deslealtad todos los días. "Pero no habrá más", sentencié. "Desde hoy, derrotaremos a la traición y la mentira para instalar de forma definitiva la justicia". Los soldados estaban animados e impacientes. "¡Por la eterna justicia!", vociferé, y corrí en la dirección señalada. El ejército se movió rápidamente, haciendo temblar el suelo al pasar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Con nosotros venían Darkmaster y Andrea, además de los Elegidos, Leviathan -que ya se había convertido en Cabo-, Sofía, Juve y Kaede. Las Unidades y sus capitanes se hallaban formados un poco más atrás. Todos los Hunters salvo los dispositivos de emergencia de la base se encontraban aquí. Era la misión definitiva.

En pocas horas llegamos a North Ville. Todos pudimos ver el cráter; la puerta de entrada hacia nuestro destino. El General Darkmaster, junto a Sofía y Tutor, un Reploid ingeniero, se pusieron a la cabeza. Tutor había conseguido diagramar el mapa de todas las cuevas que llenaban el lugar y sabían exactamente hacia dónde ir. Partimos. La maquinaria pesada, aunque costó, entró. Las cuevas, eso sí, eran tan pequeñas, que tuvimos que movernos en una estrecha y larga fila. Dimos vueltas alocadas durante horas, pero yo confiaba en que mis hombres habían hecho un buen trabajo. Finalmente, nos acercamos según el General a la puerta blindada.

Pero nos esperaba una sorpresa en ese lugar. De pie, esperándonos, decidido, se encontraba el General Harpuia. O ex general, debía decir.

Me adelanté. Creyendo aún que Harpuia estaría del lado de Vile, lo enfrenté. Le pedí explicaciones nuevamente, gritándole. Incluso llegué a apuntarle con el buster. Él ni se inmutaba, pero tampoco respondía alguna cosa. Simplemente permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome fijamente. Entonces se adelantó Leviathan y me pidió bajar el arma, y escuchar.

Harpuia había estado reflexionando. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no seguía a Vile. Concretamente, luego de la captura de Ken. Por lo menos hacía unos 4 o 5 meses. Había visto cómo sus ansias de poder eran lo único que importaba. Ya no se trataba de ningún Grupo Experimental. Eran solamente los siervos de un sujeto desesperado por poder darle órdenes a alguien. Presentía que ya no quedaba nada del viejo científico al que habíamos apoyado, y que un ente maligno se había apoderado de él. Por esa razón, había huido. Leviathan lo confirmó, pues ella y Van lo habían visto en más de alguna ocasión. Luego de contar su historia, el ex general se hizo a un lado, y las puertas blindadas se abrieron de par en par. Por alguna razón, sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero nos previno. Vile ya sabía que íbamos y su base podía estar repleta de trampas. Con el máximo de cuidado, comenzamos a movernos a través de las puertas. Al final, cuando ya todos los soldados habían avanzado, el soldado del viento se unió a nosotros. Se había redimido, finalmente.

Seguimos explorando las cuevas. Pero habíamos entrado a un nuevo sector de ellas, claramente. Después del pasillo único tras la puerta blindada, el lugar se subdividía en miles de túneles alternativos. Tuvimos que separarnos. Despachamos a algunas unidades por un lado, a Sofía y Tutor por el túnel de más a la izquierda, a Juve y Kaede por otro, a Van y Leviathan por un tercero, y los demás siguieron conmigo. Pronto tuvimos que dividirnos otra vez. Proto y Locke tomaron un camino, y un poco más adelante, Ken y Lan siguieron por otro lado. Finalmente, la pareja de Generales tomó la última división, dejándonos solos con Harpuia. El ex general, sin embargo, nos podía entregar información valiosa. Me aseguró que este mecanismo de los túneles complejos era sólo una distracción, pero que de todos modos uno podía llegar al centro de la base de Vile por cualquiera de los caminos. Finalmente, ante una última división, partimos rutas. Esperaba que su palabra fuese cierta y pudiésemos llegar a nuestro objetivo a salvo. Seguí solo.

Cada cierto tiempo oía ruidos extraños venir de lejos. Parecían choques de armas. Al parecer los otros ya habían encontrado conflicto en su ruta. Yo no tenía más opción que seguir de largo. De pronto la cueva empezó a cambiar de forma. Ya no estaba hecha de sólo rocas. Sus paredes tenían placas de metal. Seguí adelante; debía estar por un camino adecuado. En un par de metros y curvas adelante, noté cómo las paredes ya eran completamente metálicas. Estaba cerca. Una luz al fondo me indicó que se aproximaba el final del túnel. Y así fue. Terminaba en un agujero gigantesco, que en el fondo dejaba ver miles de circuitos y maquinaria pesada. A lo lejos podía vislumbrar una plataforma. Recorrí el lugar. Parecía una bodega. De pronto vino lo interesante. Apareció la guardia de élite de Vile; soldados Reploids idénticos a él. Cargué mi espada y me deslicé rápido para acabar con ellos, aunque fue difícil. Harpuia tenía razón: ya nos esperaban.

Dejé el cuarto apenas pude, perseguido constantemente por la guardia de élite que ya acechaba en todos lados. Corrí por un pasillo secundario oculto entre grandes generadores, que por alguna razón ni pensé en destruir. Sólo quería ubicar a Vile de una vez. Recorrí salones enormes, laboratorios con cápsulas y células por todos lados. Realmente era una réplica de nuestro antiguo centro de operaciones. Pero más siniestro, más oscuro. Luchando contra la guardia de élite aproveché de destruir cientos de implementos, pero en más de alguna ocasión aparecieron Células X, intentando consumirme. Incluso llegaron a parasitar los cuerpos de los soldados de élite, dándoles más poder; un poder que me costó contrarrestar. Empleé los poderes nuevos que había entrenado con los Hunters, e incluso aquellos que pude aprender de mi corto enfrentamiento contra MMZ-X. Así me moví, causando destrozos por todo el lugar.

Finalmente conseguí llegar al centro de todo. El CMD de la base de Vile. Ese lugar que Sofía ya había visitado, a través de un canal de datos, pero que hoy, viéndolo personalmente y no a través de una pantalla, parecía aún más tétrico. Las butacas frente a las computadoras estaban vacías. Había sido demasiado fácil llegar.

(Desbloqueado Ítem Especial: BGM, DIO - Holy Diver)

Era obvio. Él ya sabía que estábamos ahí. Apareció de repente. Yo no lo había visto en ya varios años y había olvidado lo siniestro que se veía portando ese casco. Su cuerpo ya era completamente distinto. No quedaba nada de su viejo aspecto, principalmente de color blanco, ni de la bata gruesa que lucía todos los días. Ahora toda su armadura era púrpura, con una hombrera contundente en su lado derecho, encima de la cual reposaba un enorme cañón. Medallas doradas y negras adornaban todo su pecho. Su rostro ya no se podía ver; estaba oculto tras una máscara de color negro donde sólo se podían ver sus ojos. Esos relucientes y siniestros ojos de color rojo. Me miraba intensamente. Pero podía advertir una mueca de satisfacción en lo poco que se veía de su rostro consumido.

_"Ingenuo"_, me llamó. "Caíste redondito en mi trampa. Puede ser que ya no tenga al Dark Soul Army… pero sigo teniendo el poder de las células." Era increíble. Aún estando en la situación menos ventajosa podía sacarle provecho a las circunstancias. Y era verdad que estábamos jugando en terreno desfavorable. Podía usar su laboratorio como un arma contra nosotros. Mientras conversábamos se oían a lo lejos los estruendos de la batalla; seguramente, varias unidades y soldados habían conseguido llegar a la base y empezaban la demolición. Pero Vile no estaba inquieto. Siguió riendo y contándome cosas. "Mi magnánimo proyecto ya no sólo incluye a las células", dijo. "He encontrado otra fuente aún más potente. Una que tú, extraño venido de otra dimensión, debes conocer. Durante todos estos años he estado experimentando con la tremenda energía que reside en este lugar. ¡Energía dimensional! ¡Los Portales de LMD están completamente a mi disposición!".

Durante todo el tiempo que pasé junto a Proto y los Elegidos quise saber qué era eso llamado "LMD". Nadie me lo explicó con claridad. Al parecer era una serie de portales interconectados que te podían transportar entre las dimensiones. Todo indicaba que mi origen se remontaba a ellas. O que, por lo menos, había caído en _esta_ dimensión gracias a esta extraña fuente de energía. Pero ahora, yo no podía entender qué pretendía Vile con este plan. ¿Quería conquistar otras dimensiones? No sabía hacia donde parecía ir.

Me respondió. Me mostró las aplicaciones prácticas que puede tener un simple portal de LMD. "Durante años, aquí residió una fuente de energía hiper-concentrada. Un Portal. Pero no cualquiera", me decía. "Parece ser uno activado por un sujeto muy poderoso. Yo podría usarlo para viajar y conocer mundos alternativos, y obtener quien sabe qué clase de poderes. Pero no lo haré." Al parecer no estaba listo para un viaje entre las dimensiones. En lugar de eso, su plan era precavido y aterrizado. Me dijo que él, usando los generadores de energía del lugar, podía inundar toda la base con un simple portal y dotar de un poder sublime al laboratorio. Podía convertirlo en un arma viviente en sí mismo. Se alejó de mí, abrió una bóveda y sacó una diminuta esfera de color gris. La dejó en medio del aire y la esfera comenzó a flotar y girar. "Ahora…", me decía, "conocerás el inmenso poder de la naturaleza. ¡Conocerás el poder de LMD!". La esfera comenzó a girar más rápido. De pronto ocurrió un fenómeno inusual, que atrajo mi atención y me impidió perseguir a Vile, que ya huía del sitio.

La esfera _rasgó_ el tejido del espacio tiempo. Un cúmulo de luces apareció de todos lados y rodeó la esfera. Se abrió como si de un agujero se tratase. Pero la energía se extendió por toda la habitación. El CMD se tiño de un extraño tono púrpura en toda su extensión, casi como si una manta de energía dimensional lo cubriese. En pocos segundos no hubo rastro de la forma original del cuarto; todo lo que se veía eran las fluctuaciones de la energía dimensional cubriendo todo el lugar. Me moví con cautela y descubrí que, aún siendo casi invisible, el cuarto seguía estando ahí. Podía recorrerlo pisando con cuidado.

Lo que comenzó a suceder más tarde fue aún más extraño. Aparecieron sombras. Figuras. Ilusiones. Juraría haberme visto a mí mismo en un par de ocasiones. También a mis soldados. Pero lo más extraño; siluetas de mis enemigos más acérrimos aparecían por todos lados. Ya no podía distinguir la realidad. Vi a MMZ-X un par de veces y hasta tuve que luchar contra él, para evitar que me golpease. Me deshice de las ilusiones usando el _Screw Attack_ e intenté avanzar. Pero era extraño. A veces me encontré con que las ilusiones de mis propios soldados me atacaron. Y otras veces no. Empecé a sospechar de algo. Las ilusiones eran trampas, pero no así los soldados que de verdad eran parte de mi ejército. Los que me atacaban por iniciativa propia eran parte del extraño mecanismo que Vile desató en toda su base. Pero aún así era complicado. ¿Y si los soldados, sometidos igualmente al extraño fenómeno, pensaban que yo era una ilusión? No tenía cómo confiar en ellos. La realidad empezaba a rasgarse cada vez más. Yo no sabía si deliraba o realmente veía todo esto que estaba sucediendo.

Recorrí habitaciones incansablemente, intentando apagar el mecanismo y encontrar a Vile. No fue fácil. En el camino me topé con la ilusión de Sofía, a quien tuve que atacar. En la habitación siguiente me encontré con la _verdadera_ Sofía, a quien pude reconocer por tener su verdadera voz. Las ilusiones, pese a imitar la forma de los soldados, no lo hacían con su verdadero espíritu. La operadora se alegró de verme. Me informó de la situación, de que todos los contingentes habían podido llegar a la base, pero que el extraño suceso los había separado a todos. Me informó también de haber visto a un sujeto extraño emerger de una cápsula. Era un Reploid, con aspecto de muchacho joven, con ropas rojas y pantalón verde de aspecto militar. Apenas se liberó, sin embargo, cambió de forma. Adquirió un inusual aspecto, semejante a un hombre lobo, aunque adornado con una extraña cabellera negra hacia atrás. Su piel se había vuelto completamente azul, escamosa. Sus ojos, rojos. Había escapado poco antes de que Tutor pudiera detenerlo.

Con Sofía seguimos avanzando, ni siquiera intentando ya apagar el mecanismo, sino sólo salir de este lugar. La sorpresa que Vile nos había preparado había sido brutal. En el camino seguimos encontrando aliados, que nos contaban sus propias historias. Andrea se había vuelto a topar con Blizzack, pero en un duelo terrible, había vuelto a derrotarlo. Locke y Proto se encontraron con Black y Deux, pero no les tomó nada derrotarlos. El enemigo había configurado bien LMD al parecer. Estaba planificado que cada quien encontrara a sus más importantes némesis del pasado. Pero los Hunters habíamos madurado. Como grupo e individualmente. Ya nada iba a detenernos.

En el último cuarto nos encontramos todos. Leviathan, Van, Locke, Ken, Proto, Lan, Darkmaster, Andrea, Tutor, Juve, Kaede. Todos los capitanes. Harpuia. La sobrecarga de información para LMD fue tremenda. Intentó juntar a todos los enemigos posibles, pero le fue inútil. La energía se le estaba acabando. Vimos cómo el manto dimensional se acortaba. Pero algo extraño sucedía. No volvíamos a ver las habitaciones normalmente. Sólo se veía oscuridad en el sitio donde antes estaba el manto. Todos lo sospechamos al unísono. Si LMD se apagaba ahí, nadie podría salir vivo del sitio. Harpuia lo entendió así, y desplegando cables, se conectó a uno de los pilares de la habitación donde estábamos. Comenzó a entregarle memoria a LMD, haciendo que el manto dimensional volviera a aparecer. Pero el ex general estaba debilitado. Le pedimos que se detuviera, pero siguió. Nos ordenó a todos abandonar el lugar a través de una escalera que nos dirigía, aparentemente, al aire libre. Pronto todos empezaron a correr, viendo que la energía que Harpuia entregaba se debilitaba. Fui el último en salir. No podía dejar a mi amigo ahí. En el último minuto, lo arranqué del pilar y subí con él las escaleras, huyendo a toda velocidad del manto que ya desaparecía. Luego de varios minutos corriendo, alguien abrió una puerta trampa que dejó ver el exterior. Salimos justo a tiempo.

El problema fue que al salir, nadie sabía dónde estábamos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Los Hunters lo sabían, y aún así confían en ellos, tanto como para activar la obvia trampa que les tenía tendida Vile. ¡La próxima semana continúa la invasión! ¡Nos vemos!


	39. 38ava Historia: La Invasión p2

¡Segunda parte de la Invasión! Está tan infartante que cualquier preámbulo sería perder el tiempo. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima octava Historia: La Invasión, Parte 2: Alpha Zone.**

**U**na vez afuera, parecía que estábamos a salvo del siniestro fenómeno que nos había atacado a todos. Había sido una experiencia terrible: un manto de energía cubriendo la base por completo. Hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe cómo describir con exactitud qué fue lo que nos sucedió. Por todos lados comenzaron a aparecer espectros. Yo mismo tuve que enfrentar una vez más a mi hermano, Callisto. Andrea tuvo que vérselas con Blizzack. Finalmente, fue el ex general Harpuia el que nos salvó de una muerte segura y nos permitió salir de ese sitio tan horrendo.

Pero el lugar al que habíamos llegado era peor. Primero, porque nadie sabía exactamente dónde estábamos. Mirando alrededor, parecía claramente una isla. El continente se veía a lo lejos. ¿Podía ser que estuviéramos de vuelta en la Isla de Callisto? No, no era. Recordaba bien ese lugar, y esto no se le parecía en nada. No había bosque, no había vegetación. Era simplemente un pedazo de roca. Lo que llamó la atención del ingeniero, Tutor, fue que en cada monte, en cada pared de aquella extraña Isla, había unas extrañas marcas. Parecían jeroglíficos tallados de manera muy tosca. Mostraban varias figuras humanas, aparentemente luchando contra una bestia enorme. Al final de cada jeroglífico había un signo. Era como un ojo, con tres puntas hacia abajo y los lados. Tutor estuvo varios minutos intentando descifrarlos, hasta que su grito de sorpresa alertó a todos. Estábamos en "Alpha Zone".

Siempre creí que Alpha Zone era un mito. Según lo que sabía, y por las clases que aún recordaba del colegio, había supuestamente una isla al norte del continente donde reposaba el espíritu de un antiguo monstruo, vencido en épocas pasadas. Contaba la leyenda que cada cierto tiempo el monstruo volvería a hacer de las suyas, y nuevos guerreros tendrían que ser capaces de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, me olvidé completamente de esa historia cuando abandoné mi pueblo natal. No tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Tutor, por otro lado, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que las marcas correspondían a ese lugar. No sabía si creerle o no. El tiempo me ha enseñado a ser un poco más supersticioso de lo que me gustaría ser.

No hubo tiempo de seguir investigando. Vile apareció de entre las rocas y nos desafió a todos. Dijo que su primer intento por energizar LMD había fracasado. Sí, aunque nos había puesto en aprietos a todos, había fracasado. Su plan no era inundar un lugar al punto de colapsarlo, como había pasado con su destruida base. Su plan era mucho más específico, pero también mucho más potente. Posteriormente huyó. Había que seguirlo. Corrimos tras de él para notar cómo se perdía entre las rocas y finalmente entraba en una cueva, a la orilla de uno de los montes. Nuevamente intentaba llevarnos a su terreno favorable; el terreno imprevisible entre las cuevas. Hubo que separarse.

Con Andrea seguimos a Vile por una de las cuevas. El lugar era inusual; tenía más grabados por todos lados. Todos referidos a lo mismo; figuras humanas luchando contra una bestia enorme. ¿Podía ser que la leyenda de Alpha Zone fuese cierta? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Corrimos para alcanzar a Vile hasta que llegamos a una habitación extraña, extensa. Era como un templo. Estaba muy bien decorado; con varias filas de pilares. Al fondo, en la pared, detrás de unas escalinatas, una especie de cuadro fosforescente, que irradiaba luz blanca y verde. El enemigo se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al fondo del cuarto, volteó y nos encaró.

"¿Sabes cuál es mi verdadero objetivo, General?", comenzó. "Verás. He estado investigando mucho tiempo los poderes de la naturaleza. Logré hacer las Células X en muy poco tiempo". Recordé la historia que nos había contado el Coronel. Pero no sabía bien cómo encajaba en todo esto. Prosiguió: "Con ellas aumenté mi poder a niveles insospechados. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Entonces encontré otra fuente. Y todo gracias a tu pueblo, que sirvió justo para mis fines tras explotar en mil pedazos". De modo que todo tenía que ver con los Portales.

Siguió con su explicación. "Los Portales de LMD son una fuente de energía inagotable. Son puertas que pueden llevarte a otras dimensiones, con quizá qué cosas. Incluso quién sabe, puede haber otros Vile u otros Darkmaster." Era increíble. Vio mi cara de impresión y siguió tentándome. "¿No lo sabías? Existes en millones de otras dimensiones, General. En otras cuantas más, no hay ni un solo rastro de ti. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante, ¡Es el poder que está repartido en esas miles de dimensiones alternas a la nuestra! Aún cuando los portales pueden cerrarse por largos períodos de tiempo, la radiación que emiten para encenderse es tal, que puedes mantener una ciudad viviendo por siglos a costa suya. Imagínate ahora lo que ese poder concentrado puede hacer en una sola Isla. ¡Eso es lo que quiero conseguir! Energicé LMD en Alpha Zone para sacar su máximo provecho y volverme invencible. ¡Esta será su tumba! ¡El fin de la guerra está cerca!". Cuando alistó su cañón y apuntó al frente, estaba claro que la charla científica había acabado. Era el momento de luchar.

Disparó, impaciente, una serie de balas al frente. Pude evadirlas fácilmente con mi escudo, mientras Andrea se ponía a mis espaldas y cargaba su arma. Cuando terminó el ataque, cancelé mi escudo y mi compañera saltó, pasando por sobre mío, y desatando su poder contra Vile. Él evadió fácilmente el ataque y dirigió sus balas contra ella. Andrea se movió rápido, y a pesar de no lograr activar su protección, giró tan rápido su sable de luz que desvió cada uno de los disparos. Yo contraataqué. Quise tenderle la trampa clásica usando la _Ban Sphere_, pero él parecía haberme estudiado. Saltó lejos y envió cañonazos que destruyeron los mecanismos, haciéndolos caer indefensos al suelo. Cargué mi espada de brazo y fui contra él, intentando acercarme lo más que pude, ya que Vile no poseía ninguna defensa de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, saltó varias veces por todo el recinto, hábilmente. Muchas veces mi espada dio de lleno contra algún pilar, que terminó destruyéndose. La habitación entera se caía a pedazos.

Buscamos una nueva estrategia con Andrea. Teníamos que mantener las acciones de Vile controladas. Seguí golpeándolo con la espada de brazo y mi espada de luz portátil, usando ambas en movimientos que ya me sabía de memoria. Mientras el enemigo intentaba evadir los golpes, Andrea lo ponía en aprietos con su buster, desde lejos. Pero Vile tenía razón. LMD lo había vuelto más poderoso. Cuando no podía defenderse de alguna forma, confiaba en su armadura para resistir el impacto. Su cuerpo se había vuelto completamente invulnerable. No íbamos a poder contra él a menos que lo encerrásemos de alguna manera. Se veía difícil. Probé más combinaciones. Incluso llamé a los _summons_ de Nova y Ken, los cuales golpearon reiteradamente a Vile con sus poderes. Pero nada funcionó. Los summons se agotaron en poco tiempo y nuestro rival seguía intacto. No habíamos podido agotarlo por insistencia, ni tampoco con la fuerza bruta. Nos estábamos desesperando. Lo peor era que Vile ni siquiera había desatado toda su furia, sólo jugaba con nosotros, cansándonos. En un momento nos tuvo arrinconados en una de las esquinas.

Fue entonces cuando retrocedió. Aparentemente iba a empezar a jugar en serio. Cargó un par de veces sus poderes en su cañón y disparó un rayo de energía que creó un agujero tremendo en la pared. Lo esquivamos a duras penas. Siguió disparando. Sus ojos rojos brillaban cada vez que disparaba. Parecía que ahora sí le sacaba provecho al poder de LMD. Destruyó todos los pilares en pocos minutos; por suerte, el techo era resistente por sí mismo. Nos escondimos detrás de los escombros varias veces, aunque Vile siempre era capaz de hallarnos. Sin embargo, su cañón despedía humo tras cada disparo y cada vez le llevaba más tiempo atacar. Eso nos dio una pista. Salimos del escondite luego de haber planeado una estrategia que, como siempre, nos bastó mirarnos una vez para entender.

Me puse delante de él para tentarlo. Escondí todas mis armas para pretender estar indefenso. Vile centró su vista en mí y cargó su cañón. Lo provoqué aún más; le dije que, si pretendía terminar con todo, éste era el momento. Yo no me iba a defender. El ansioso de Vile cayó directo en la trampa y cargó su cañón. En el momento que lo encendió, Andrea apareció de entre los escombros, pegando un salto largo, y en el instante preciso, clavó su espada en el cañón. El disparo se estancó entre los mecanismos y el arma entera explotó en un gran estruendo. Luego de disipado el humo, vimos cómo Vile yacía, herido y con su hombro izquierdo completamente dañado, en una de las esquinas. Mi compañera recogió su arma y se puso a mi lado. Pero Vile ni se inmutó. "Puede ser que me hayan derrotado una vez", dijo. Pero sentenció que no habíamos ganado la guerra. Se levantó como pudo y corrió al cuadro del fondo de la habitación, que permanecía intacto. Sorprendentemente, _entró_ a través del cuadro y se perdió. Al parecer la obra era un portal, escondido. Intentamos seguirlo, pero el cuadro cayó, ya sin rastros de energía, siendo sólo una tela vieja.

Ni nos detuvimos a descansar o reponernos de la batalla. Había que hallar a Vile pronto. Pasamos entre los escombros y avanzamos por el agujero que había creado su cañón, que al parecer llevaba a un pasillo de las cuevas. Seguimos recorriendo. A lo lejos todavía resonaban golpes y gritos; parecía que la batalla entre nuestras tropas y los restos del ejército del enemigo ya había comenzado. Sin preocuparnos de ello, seguimos avanzando.

Al rato llegamos a otro tipo de habitación extraña. Era idéntica a la habitación de donde veníamos de derrotar a Vile, sólo que esta no tenía ningún cuadro ni portal en el fondo. Encontramos a Tutor encarando a otro sujeto desconocido. Su figura no era como nada que hubiésemos visto antes. De partida, su piel era extraña; azul, con aspecto de escamas. Vestía nada más que unas telas rasgadas, todo lo demás era esa extraña forma, llena de puntas por todos lados, con algunas emergiendo de la cabeza formando una especie de cabellera, negra. Sus ojos lucían rojos, y su rostro en general daba la impresión de estar lleno de ira. Estaba medio agachado en un rincón de la habitación, con los puños apretados, de cuya carne salían tres garras enormes, aparentemente metálicas. Nos acercamos con precaución a Tutor para enterarnos de los detalles.

Él y Sofía ya lo habían visto. Lo habían encontrado en una de las cápsulas en la base de Vile, mientras duró el efecto de LMD. Pero cuando lo encontraron lucía otro aspecto completamente distinto, era un Reploid con aspecto humano, de ropas con aspecto militar y una chaqueta color rojo. Apenas lo soltaron de su cápsula, sin embargo, comenzó a transformarse de una manera extraña, casi como un hombre lobo, hasta que adquirió ese aspecto. Sin embargo, antes de huir de él alcanzaron a encontrar su nombre en las computadoras: Meids.

Ese nombre ya me era familiar. Lo habíamos oído todos cuando Proto llegó con las noticias sobre la Iniciativa Fantasma. Era una de sus creaciones más terribles. Se trataba de un "Demiploid", un tipo de Reploid contaminado con ectoplasma de demonio. La historia contaba que el Demiploid se había liberado, destruyendo finalmente a la Iniciativa y todas sus estaciones de investigación. Había sido detenido, según los datos que encontramos, por un sujeto llamado Antillis. La verdad es que, durante la guerra contra Vile, nos habíamos olvidado de toda esa historia. Pero ahora parecía tener más importancia de la que le dimos. Si Meids había caído en manos de Vile, era porque él y la Iniciativa tenían algo que ver. Probablemente Antillis también.

No tuve tiempo para seguir reflexionando más. Pronto Meids saltó al ataque. Como un animal enjaulado, intentando proteger su escaso territorio, sacó sus garras y saltó rápido al ataque. Tutor, que es un ingeniero, no tenía cómo defenderse de una bestia como esta, así que le ordenamos correr. Nuevamente, éramos Andrea y yo contra un enemigo difícil de anticipar. Pero teníamos que hacerle frente. Nos defendimos de sus garras con los sables, para darnos cuenta de lo resistente que eran sus armas. No pudimos cortarlas. Meids seguía, fuera de control, intentando golpearnos como fuere. Si antes tuvimos que asegurarnos de permanecer cerca del enemigo, ahora la clave eran los golpes a distancia. Nos alejamos con las botas y disparamos todo lo que teníamos. Pero no servía. Meids se podía mover y saltar a velocidad sorprendente, al punto de volverse casi invisible al moverse. Nos golpeó con las garras varias veces, incluso lanzando lejos a Andrea y causándole grandes heridas.

Pero la mujer se incorporó pronto. Una vez más, planeamos algo. Yo me puse de espaldas contra la pared, esperando a que Meids saltase contra mí. En el momento en que lo hizo, volteé y descargué las balas de mi Buster Rápido, arma que dispara ráfagas de energía contra el enemigo en secuencia. Entonces Andrea reapareció y siguió disparando a Meids, que tuvo que retroceder. No lo dejamos volver a alistarse. Seguimos disparando constantemente. Al final, le causamos una herida más o menos grande. De ella, sorprendentemente, emergió un parásito, una Célula X que flotó y se perdió entre los pasillos. Meids cayó de espaldas, notablemente herido. Las células siguieron emergiendo de su cuerpo, flotando lejos. Cuando terminaron de salir, la herida simplemente _se cerró_. Pero el enemigo parecía aún débil. Tanto así que mutó nuevamente y recuperó su forma Reploid. Corrimos a auxiliarlo. Queríamos saber quién era. Despertó al poco rato y nos contó lo poco y nada que recordaba. Había luchado junto a los Elegidos contra los Antiguos; los había traicionado, uniéndose a Inferno. En el último momento de esa pelea, había entendido su propósito y les había dado a Nova y Proto el poder para derrotar al demonio. Luego se recordaba a si mismo encerrado en varias cápsulas, siempre rodeado de muchos científicos. No recordaba haber destrozado las estaciones de la Iniciativa. Sí recordaba cuando eliminó a un par de delincuentes y fue capturado por Vile, quien sintió su señal de energía. Entonces recordaba despertar ahí.

Intrigados, lo ayudamos a levantarse y proseguimos el rumbo, intentando sacarle más palabras. No sabía quién era Vile, ni el conflicto del cual era parte. Nada sabía de una guerra ni de bandos, mucho menos de Hunters. Caminamos largo rato por un nuevo pasillo, tratando de entender sus motivaciones. Pero le quedaban pocas energías. Le aconsejamos dar media vuelta y tratar de salir a la superficie, justo antes de llegar a una habitación nueva. Mucho más sombría y llena de estatuas de vírgenes, además de pilares de color negro. Quien nos esperaba ahí era la respuesta para muchas cosas.

* * *

¡Wow! Dos peleas en muy poco tiempo. ¿A quién habrán encontrado DM y Andrea? ¿Qué clase de respuestas tendrá? ¿Qué otros misterios yacen ocultos en Alpha Zone? ¡Preguntas, preguntas! El Domingo nos reencontramos con la tercera parte de la Invasión. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	40. 39ava Historia: La Invasión p3

Lamentando el día de retraso, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de la Invasión. ¿Quién será la "respuesta para muchas preguntas" que encontraron los Generales? ¡A leer!

* * *

**Trigésima novena Historia: La Invasión, Parte 3: El hombre detrás de la cortina.**

**"****Y**o sabía que ese sujeto no iba a servir de mucho, a fin de cuentas", fueron las palabras con las que nos recibió. Era una visión terrible. Un Reploid alto, de al menos dos metros y medio, completamente negro como el carbón, adornado con puntas y franjas doradas por todos lados, y curiosamente, dos antenas en la cabeza. Ojos completamente rojos. Su voz era penetrante. Dark y yo permanecimos impactados un buen rato mientras el sujeto continuaba su monólogo.

"Pero tengo que admitirlo, Vile fue al menos un buen portero. Vamos, si mantuvo a los Hunters al menos un buen par de años lejos de mí. Lástima que todo tenía que acabar. Ya no importa. Los sellos están abiertos, pronto el mundo como lo conocemos dará un vuelco en 180 grados." Continuó hablando, sin importarle mayormente si nosotros estábamos ahí o no. Ni siquiera parecía considerarnos enemigos reales. Sólo hablaba y comentaba. A veces caminaba de un lado a otro, como meditando. Se quejaba de lo ineficiente que había sido Vile al dejar escapar a Meids. Con esa frase empezamos a sospechar de quién era. Lo confirmamos cuando contó el origen de Meids en la Iniciativa Fantasma. Era Antillis.

Entonces pedimos respuestas. Recién cuando Dark vociferó y lo interrogó por sus verdaderas intenciones, Antillis pareció darse cuenta de nuestra existencia. Volteó de pronto y nos miró de frente. Rió. Dijo que era _imposible_ que Vile hubiese perdido contra unos _niñitos_. Dark se impacientó e intentó ir contra él con su buster, pero lo detuve. Era un tipo al cual temer, y ante el cual no podíamos actuar precipitadamente. Antillis retrocedió. Comenzó a alterarse. Gritó que ni nosotros ni nadie detendríamos su experimento. Sin perder más tiempo, sacó del cinto una enorme espada de luz de color negro y saltó para golpear a Dark. Él se defendió, sacando al último segundo su espada de brazo. Sin embargo, el impacto fue tal que el arma se destruyó por completo. Salvó su mano por apenas unos milímetros.

Volvió a golpearlo, enviándolo contra la pared. Yo intenté alejarme de él y sacar mi espada, aunque le bastó un simple movimiento para llegar cerca de mí. Recibí su impacto de lleno, cayendo lejos, aturdida. Dark se incorporaba e intentaba mantenerlo ocupado con su buster. Pero no servía. Antillis movía bien su espada para desviar todos los tiros. A pesar que su arma era grande, podía maniobrarla con facilidad. Choqué con ella varias veces, pero claramente, su poder era superior al mío. Terminó por quebrar igualmente mi sable de luz.

Dark me arrojó desde lejos una espada de emergencia. Pero yo sabía que ya no me iba a servir. Había que probar la fuerza bruta contra él, no la habilidad. Cargué mi chip de hielo en el buster, a máxima capacidad, y disparé. La onda de hielo inundó todo el lugar, al punto que todas las estatuas de la habitación quedaron congeladas. Pero él no. Su armadura era resistente. Volvió a atacarme con la espada, de la cual pude escapar a duras penas. Seguí disparando proyectiles de hielo enorme, pero él los lograba destrozar antes que le hicieran daño. Dark por otro lado probó con su buster rápido, su buster potente; incluso combinando ambos, para lanzar una bola de energía brutal. Pero Antillis tenía todo bajo control. Lograba desviar nuestros tiros con gran precisión.

Su táctica nos cansó durante varias horas. Intentamos muchas técnicas, chocamos espadas con él varias veces, pero nada resultaba. Dark probó lanzando su trampa de viento al suelo, en la que Antillis cayó en un momento. Un tornado se elevó y lo atrapó, dejándolo inmóvil. Ahí aprovechamos de golpearlo. Pero cuando el efecto cesó, notamos que su armadura no tenía ni un rasguño. Volvió al ataque rápidamente y sacando su espada, azotó una vez más a Dark contra un pilar.

La pelea fue de tal intensidad que destruyó varias decoraciones del lugar. A Antillis nada parecía importarle. Sólo quería acabar con nosotros y seguir haciendo quizá qué cosa en ese lugar. Ni siquiera parecía cansado; sólo éramos un estorbo que no se tomaba en serio. Golpeó tres veces a Dark con su gigantesca espada, dejándolo en el suelo y listo para ser ejecutado. Afortunadamente, ese descuido me permitió encajarle un disparo justo en el cuello, que lo envió lejos. Por primera vez su expresión cambió. Aún cuando su rostro era completamente metálico y sin facciones, sus ojos denotaban enojo y sorpresa. Saltó rápidamente contra mí, blandiendo su arma de un lado a otro. Intenté frenarlo con más disparos pero los desvió. Finalmente llegó a golpearme, lanzándome contra uno de los muros. Casi perdí la consciencia. Pero tenía que ponerme de pie. Ya sabía que el tipo no era invulnerable.

Como pude, salté por sobre Antillis y llegué con mi compañero. La estrategia era entonces ser lo más milimétricos y precisos posibles. Ambos cargamos nuestros buster, pero ajustando su cañón al tamaño más pequeño posible. El enemigo se extrañó. Pero no se detuvo a cuestionar nuestras intenciones y simplemente volvió al ataque. Dark lo frenó en seco usando una carta de trueno, que dejó caer un relámpago desde el techo que obligó a Antillis a retroceder. Cuando siguió su ataque, disparé una bala precisa contra su cuello, calculando milimétricamente. Retrocedió una vez más y soltó su espada. Dark corrió, para impedir que tomase su arma, y con una patada lo mandó lejos. Me acerqué corriendo hasta él y puse mi buster muy cerca de su cuerpo. Solté un disparo cargado que lo mandó a volar, arrasando con varios pilares en su trayecto.

Mostró su enojo una vez más. Gritó. Dijo que Alpha Zone iba a ser nuestra tumba fuese como fuese. Saltó sobre mí, pero Dark lo detuvo con una patada. Se enfrascaron los dos en una pelea de puños eterna. Mi compañero había entrenado bien. Podía descargar la fuerza precisa en cada golpe. A veces, incluso prendía fuego a su armadura los segundos suficientes para que dañara el cuerpo del enemigo. Intenté ayudarlo como fuera desde lejos, usando el buster. Saqué la espada de emergencia y volví al ataque, dañándolo severamente. Ya no parecía tan poderoso. En el momento final, encajé un golpe que logró cruzar una de sus piernas completamente. Antillis pegó un grito ensordecedor. No retiré el sable y seguimos disparando en su herida, buscando debilitarlo. Cayó al suelo y empezó a retroceder. Finalmente cargamos ambos un disparo tan potente, que el cuerpo del enemigo empezó a sobrecalentarse tras el impacto. Todos sus circuitos explotaron. Hasta que una gran explosión, final, sacudió el lugar. Tras disiparse el humo, vimos que su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo.

Pero Dark me susurró que había sido demasiado fácil. Y lo era. En ese momento, las luces se apagaron por completo. La voz de Antillis resonó por toda la habitación, aunque se notaba más tétrica, como si viniera de algún lugar en el fondo de las cuevas. Comenzó a hablar sobre Alpha Zone. Dijo que le había ordenado a Vile extender su base hasta este lugar por una razón sencilla. Alpha Zone era una isla _única_. Una que potenciaría su energía al límite. Rió. Nos contó que, mientras él tuviese en su cuerpo energía oscura, iba a poder revivir constantemente. Era realmente invencible. Creo que podía ver, de alguna forma, nuestras caras de desesperación. Volvió a reír y a repetir que esta sería nuestra tumba. La tenue luz de la habitación volvió a encenderse.

Ante nosotros se encontraba, lista para el combate, una _bestia_ Reploid de más de dos metros, algo encorvada, con patas delgadas y unas enormes _garras_ en lugar de brazos. Su cuerpo ahora lucía adornos y cristales verdes, además de su rostro, que sería igual de misterioso. Sus antenas habían sido reemplazadas por unas de escarabajo, ya no rectas como las anteriores. "Debo decir que me divertí con ustedes", dijo. Su boca no se movía para hablar. "Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de tomarse las cosas en serio". Pegó un salto tan rápido que con sólo embestirnos nos derribó. Ni pudimos preverlo. La lucha había comenzado de nuevo.

El animal en que se había convertido Antillis, ahora podía soltar disparos de energía por su boca. Su poder era descomunal; tanto así que terminó por desintegrar todos los escombros de la lucha anterior. A duras penas nos movimos para evitar ser demolidos por sus ataques. Yo ya no tenía mi espada, así que me limité a disparar constantemente, y apenas podía, los proyectiles de hielo. Pero ni le afectaban. Su nuevo cuerpo era aún más resistente que el primero. Dark por su parte probó encerrarlo usando una _Ban Sphere_, pero el sujeto simplemente _devoró_ los mecanismos, destruyéndolos con sus enormes mandíbulas. Se movió veloz contra mi compañero, casi imperceptible, y lo golpeó con sus garras tan fuerte que lo sacó de la habitación.

Volteó y me miró. Morí de susto, aunque intenté mantener la compostura. Esquivé un par de golpes suyos. Probé con la espada de emergencia, pero Antillis simplemente me mandó un manotazo y lanzó el arma lejos, destruyéndola. Prendí mis botas y salté lejos de su alcance, aunque él podía moverse más rápido que yo. Evadió mis disparos con total impunidad y me azotó varias veces con sus garras. Pude defenderme apenas con mi escudo. Mientras lo hacía, cargaba energía y disparaba, rápidamente, intentando ponerlo en aprietos. Lo lograba, aunque pronto Antillis rugía y volvía a incorporarse. Con otro empujón me envió contra el único pilar que quedaba en pie, que se destruyó por completo con mi impacto. Estaba totalmente herida y apenas me podía poner de pie.

De pronto, el _fantasma_ de Proto emergió desde la entrada y disparó un lanzallamas que por poco puso en aprietos a Antillis. Eran los _summons_ de Dark. Pero la bestia contra la que combatíamos sólo rugió, brevemente impactada, y volvió al ataque. De un zarpazo eliminó al Summon y acudió contra Dark. Otro fantasma apareció, el fantasma de Nova, que hizo retroceder a Antillis con un golpe de su espada. Pero el enemigo lo anuló rápidamente. Dark entonces saltó desde la entrada, y moviéndose rápido, se puso debajo de la bestia. Una vez ahí, cargó su _Aqua Shot_ y disparó, a tanta presión que azotó al Reploid contra el techo. Al caer, se veía visiblemente dañado.

Le costó incorporarse. Mientras, Dark mantenía cargada su arma, y sacaba otra tarjeta de su baraja. Era un buster. Planeaba llamar otro Summon más. Yo estaba algo preocupada. Me contaba siempre, al volver de las misiones, lo difícil que era ejecutar esos poderes; cada vez que llamaba a uno de esos fantasmas perdía demasiada energía. Temía por su vida, aunque el brillo en sus ojos me mostraba, como siempre, su decisión. El cansancio no iba a detenerlo. Justo en el momento en que Antillis se incorporó y volvió al ataque, Dark llamó al fantasma de Van. Ambos forcejearon un buen rato. Pero cada golpe que daba Van, le sustraía energía a mi compañero. Quise ayudarlo con el buster, así que me puse de pie de prisa y disparé tiros certeros contra Antillis. Le causaba dolor, podía notarlo, pero seguía forcejeando. De pronto envió al fantasma de Van lejos, disolviéndolo.

Dark estaba exhausto. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. Volvió a cargar su _Aqua Shot_ y disparar. El truco era viejo y ya Antillis lo había memorizado. Lo evadió sin problemas y embistió. Dark lo paró con su escudo. Quería ver ya la tercera carta que iba a combinar. Fue su sable de luz. Al unirse las tres en una sola y ejecutar el Summon, quien apareció fue el fantasma del Coronel, MMZ4. En el poco espacio que le dejó Antillis, el fantasma combatió contra él, disparándole oleadas de balas una y otra vez hasta hacerlo retroceder. El fantasma pegó un salto y ejecutó un _Screw Attack_, un salto que al contacto con el cuerpo del enemigo causaba un daño tremendo. Hubo una explosión que sacudió el lugar y dejó herido a Antillis. En ese momento, aproveché para cargar mi buster una vez más a máxima potencia y eliminar su cuerpo.

Lo presentíamos. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Las luces se apagaron, confirmando lo que venía. La voz volvió a resonar en la habitación. Pero estaba enfurecida e intranquila. "¡Es la última vez que arruinan mi plan!", vociferó. Luego se tranquilizó y comenzó a contarnos su historia. Una historia que ya sabíamos, por supuesto. Todo estaba en el diario que Proto había encontrado en La Perla. Nos contó del momento de su creación, de todo lo que tuvo que esperar para apoderarse de los planes de la Iniciativa Fantasma. Dijo que este era un momento único para experimentar, y sacarle el mayor provecho a los poderes de la naturaleza, y que nosotros no se lo íbamos a impedir. También nos contó sobre su lucha contra el Virus de Sigma, una fuerza inusual que había aterrorizado el mundo unos años después del fin de Inferno.

Nos contó que él había logrado _absorber_ al Virus de Sigma. Pero en su mecanismo interno, logró controlarlo. Ahora podía llamar al cuerpo de Sigma a voluntad. E iba a hacerlo. Las luces se encendieron para ver a un nuevo sujeto, mucho más alto que los otros dos, erguido, con las características antenas en el cuerpo, aunque ahora todo teñido por una energía púrpura. Flotaba. Su rostro había cambiado. Tenía dos cicatrices en los ojos. Además, su armadura tenía un símbolo con forma de "Σ" por todos lados. Expelía un olor desagradable. Claramente era su forma más poderosa. Sacó una nueva espada y se dispuso a atacar.

Su espada era más pequeña, de modo que las nuestras podían competir con la suya. Así lo entendió Dark, que partió al combate inmediatamente. Chocó espadas por toda la habitación, que ya estaba completamente vacía. Los escombros se habían desintegrado con la pelea anterior. Antillis desató una onda de energía eléctrica que lanzó a Dark lejos y lo dejó paralizado por unos minutos. Vino contra mí. No tenía cómo hacerle frente a su espada, así que me alejé y quise dispararle. En la huida encontré los restos de mi espada original, de la cual sólo quedaba el mango. Intenté algo. Acoplé el chip de hielo de todas maneras y creé una esquirla tan grande, que funcionaba como filo. Podía combatir usándola. Choqué espadas con Antillis, intentando doblarle la mano, pero su habilidad era notable. Este cuerpo era aún más potente.

Antillis notó la ventaja. Cargó una misteriosa energía púrpura y la desató sobre Dark justo en el momento en que se ponía de pie. Volvió al suelo, pero esta vez se había puesto pálido. Golpeé al enemigo intentando ver qué había hecho. "Lo he infectado", comentó. "El Virus Sigma lo consumirá, hasta que en pocas horas, tu novio deje de existir". No podía creerlo. Quise ir a su lado, pero Antillis me interrumpió. Dijo que el Virus no tenía cura. La noticia me impactó más que todos sus golpes. Caí de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dark se repuso brevemente. Me gritó: "¡Miente!". Me dijo que intentara eliminar a Antillis cuanto antes; si él era la fuente del Virus de Sigma, su contaminación debía esfumarse al morir. Conocía el Virus y sabía que no era una enfermedad común; depende de la fuente de la cual emane. Las palabras de Dark, aunque me preocuparon, me dieron un nuevo aliento. Nunca habíamos caído antes. No íbamos a caer ahora. Ni ante el mayor sicópata del mundo, ni su Virus genocida.

Tomé mi espada de hielo con mayor fuerza. Con energías renovadas salté y embestí a Antillis, que no tuvo más que protegerse con su arma y retroceder. Moví la mía hábilmente, poniéndolo en aprietos más de una vez. Lo derribe y clavé la espada en su pie. No pudo volver a flotar. Tuvo que huir por todo el sitio del combate. Quiso cargar nuevas energías desde sus manos y lanzármelas, pero con un ímpetu nuevo, logré evadir sus disparos y contraatacar con más proyectiles de hielo que lo pusieron en aprietos. De pronto su aura púrpura se comenzó a concentrar alrededor de su puño en alto. Formó una esfera gigantesca al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a ser negro. Un rostro siniestro apareció en esa esfera; calvo, con los ojos desorbitados, y las mismas cicatrices de Antillis. Era Sigma en su máxima expresión. Justo cuando intentó arrojarme la energía, salté y encajé un golpe en la calavera. Hubo una explosión tremenda, de la cual tuve que alejarme rápido con las botas. Al disiparse el humo, Antillis estaba completamente debilitado, agachado en una esquina. Dark, por otro lado, ya se había repuesto. Era el momento.

Corrimos hacia él, cargando energía en nuestras espadas. De pronto se juntó más energía de la usual. El salón brilló con luces doradas por todos lados; luces que emanaron de nuestras armas y rodearon el sitio. Golpeamos varias veces al debilitado Antillis. Cada golpe sacaba chispas y más luces doradas. Era nuestro característico _Ataque Doble_, un golpe de gracia que destruía completamente el cuerpo enemigo. Volvió a haber explosiones por todos lados. En pocos segundos no había rastro del Reploid.

Esperamos nuevamente lo peor. Las luces se volvieron a apagar. Antillis iba a revivir. Pero por alguna razón la voz no sonó nunca. De pronto hubo una pequeña explosión. Cuando las luces volvieron, no había ningún cuerpo nuevo parado frente a nosotros. En lugar de eso, había una figura púrpura familiar, esta vez agachada, con ambas manos portando un sable de luz corto, que estaba enterrado sobre otro cuerpo, negro, ligero, y con las características antenas.

Vile había reaparecido justo para traicionar a su mentor y volver al sitial de poder.

* * *

... Wow. ¡Antillis! Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de verle la cara y vaya que sí fue poderoso. ¡El Jueves volvemos! Sabremos qué es lo que verdaderamente está tramando Vile, justo para el enfrentamiento final. ¡Nos vemos!


	41. 40ava Historia: La Invasión p4

¿Así que Vile ha traicionado a su mentor? ¡Las respuestas después del salto!

* * *

**Cuadragésima Historia: La Invasión, Parte 4: Alta traición.**

**V**ile sabía exactamente cómo lograr lo que nosotros con Andrea no pudimos: detener la cadena de resurrecciones de Antillis. Había que eliminarlo en esos breves momentos de oscuridad en que su espíritu se cambiaba de cuerpo. Se notaba que había aprendido bien de su mentor. Había aprendido a traicionar.

Frente a Vile flotaba una energía inusual. "Es el elemento de oscuridad", susurró. "Es el verdadero espíritu del monstruo al cual ustedes enfrentaron tantas veces. Qué bueno que él los cansó por mí". Lo interrogamos. Queríamos saber qué tenía que ver él con la Iniciativa Fantasma. "Está bien", comenzó. "Si han llegado hasta acá, merecen saber cómo van a morir". Nos contó cómo se acercaron Antillis y él; Vile lo había encontrado en una ocasión y le solicitó ayuda. Le ofreció compartir beneficios que obtuviesen de las Células X. Lo ayudó a construir el laboratorio y a sacar el mayor provecho a cada uno de sus experimentos. Pronto lo guió por el camino de la energía dimensional. El incendio en el laboratorio había sido un breve tropiezo, pero ahora tenían planes más grandes. "Escondido en esta isla", dijo, "yace un poder inimaginable. Hay una _bestia_, oculta tras siete sellos". En breves palabras nos explicó que cada una de sus campañas, sus impredecibles jugadas, eran elecciones estratégicas: búsquedas para hallar las siete llaves que llamarían de vuelta a la vida a Alpha, la bestia. "¿MMZ-X? El Emblema de Fuego era una de las llaves. ¿La campaña en las Montañas? El chip de Fuego es otra llave. ¿La invasión a Arak-Hur? Guardaban la Espada de Ojo, otra llave. ¿LMD? Otra. ¿Nightmare Ken? Sus células infectadas eran otra de las llaves. ¿Meids? Su elemento de la luz es otra llave". Sólo le faltaba una: la que estaba siendo procesada ahora mismo, y que nosotros, según él, no alcanzaríamos a detener.

Ahora, decía él, estaba listo. Frente a él, tenía el elemento de oscuridad listo para ser absorbido. Lo hizo. La energía lo rodeó por completo y entró a su organismo. Pronto emanó un aura incandescente. Pero tenía más. Traía un nuevo Portal de LMD; esta vez, según él, perfeccionado. "LMD puede llevarte a mundos fascinantes", dijo. "Pero yo no quiero eso. ¡Voy a hacerme del control de su energía y añadirla a mi cuerpo!". Vile tenía una mente brillante, aunque demente. Los mecanismos de LMD no se activaron, sino que se acoplaron a su cuerpo y comenzaron a girar. Pronto el aura se fusionó con energía dimensional.

El cuarto empezó a sacudirse. El extraño aura, combinada con la energía dimensional, comenzó a hacerse más grande. Vile nos tenía una última sorpresa. "Los elementos de la naturaleza son fascinantes", sentenció. "Física, química, biología… Entender el modo en que funciona el mundo, ¡Es entender cómo controlar al mundo!". Levantó su mano, y de pronto, miles de Células X volaron hasta ella. "Tengo los tres elementos más poderosos de este universo. La oscuridad, LMD y las Células. ¡Con ellos seré invencible! ¡Definitivamente no detendrán mi plan, aunque muera en el intento!". Vile estaba dispuesto a todo. Los parásitos rodearon todo su cuerpo, formando una masa que se rodeó pronto del aura y la energía dimensional. El resultado era terrible. El cuerpo de Vile ya no se veía; estaba cubierto por completo de este extraño compuesto. Como si estuviera _viva_, la masa comenzó a agrandarse mientras el cuarto se seguía sacudiendo. En pocos segundos llenó el lugar, y empezó a emitir luz. El brillo nos hizo enceguecer a ambos.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, la escena era aterradora. Ya nada quedaba del viejo cuarto vacío. Ahora, había plataformas, trampas y puntas por todos lados. Dos garras robóticas gigantescas se abalanzaban sobre nosotros. Adosado a la pared, un rostro enorme, el mismo casco púrpura, pero unas dos veces más grande. Unos ojos enormes, completamente rojos, brillaban en el lugar. Aparecieron, desde el suelo, dos pilares altos, también lleno de puntas. La voz de Vile resonó por el lugar.

"¡Esta es la forma que pondrá fin a su existencia! ¡La guerra concluyó en el momento en que decidieron poner un pie en mi laboratorio!". No esperó ni un solo segundo. La garra que flotaba en el lado izquierdo se precipitó sobre nosotros, y tuvimos que prender las botas rápidamente para evitarla. La esquivamos por poco. La garra de la derecha repitió el acto; volvió a atacarnos mientras la garra izquierda se levantaba. Intentamos dispararles, pero al parecer estaban hechas de un metal indestructible; los disparos simplemente se desviaban y chocaban contra las paredes llenas de puntas. Las garras se calmaron, pero las puntas comenzaron a despegarse de su sitio y volar contra nosotros. No sabíamos cómo evitarlas y varias de ellas casi terminaron por atravesarnos.

Andrea intentaba de todo; cargó rápidamente su chip de hielo e intentó congelar las puntas que volaban. Disparó una ráfaga al techo que terminó bajándole la temperatura a todo el cuarto. Pero el movimiento rápido de las trampas evitó que se congelaran. Sin embargo, pude notar algo inusual con el ataque. Pese a que ninguna de las trampas había sufrido daños, el rostro de Vile pegado a la pared sí estaba algo aturdido. Su expresión era distinta; mostraba haber sido atacado. Ahí estaba la clave. Pero el casco estaba a más de dos metros de altura, así que había que buscar la forma de alcanzarlo.

La respuesta llegó rápido. Una de las garras volvió a caer sobre nosotros, la cual tuve que esquivar rápidamente. Salté sobre ella mientras se elevaba, usándola como plataforma. Pegué un salto, impulsado por mis botas, y cargué a todo dar mi espada de luz. Azoté el casco con toda la fuerza que pude, causando que nuevamente su expresión cambiara, y el recinto se sacudiera por completo. La garra se volteó y caí al suelo, buscando apoyo con mis botas. No importaba; ya conocíamos la respuesta a esta batalla.

De todos modos, las cosas se pusieron cuesta arriba. Vile lo sabía bien. Atacó con todo; sus garras se movieron, siguiéndonos, por todo el cuarto; tuvimos que usar las puntas flotantes, que ya venían contra nosotros, para esquivarlas. Saltando entre ellas tomamos altura como para seguir atacando el rostro en la pared, que ya empezaba a mostrarse debilitado. En el suelo, los escombros de las puntas de metal destruidas repletaban el lugar y hacían peligrosa la caída. Estuve a punto de quedar empalado varias veces, pero lograba salvarme usando las botas. Andrea, mientras tanto, usaba su recién creada espada de hielo para evadir los ataques y seguir golpeando el casco. Llegó un momento en que no quedaron puntas con las cuales atacarnos.

Había, sin embargo, sorpresas preparadas. De la pared central emergieron dos inmensos cañones, similares a los de los tanques Arclite, que apuntaron en todas direcciones buscando destruirnos. Terminaron pulverizando la muralla izquierda; a duras penas esquivamos los escombros que cayeron. El rostro en el muro simplemente sonreía. Sabíamos que con los cañones estorbando, nos iba a ser difícil golpear el blanco principal. Buscando la forma de anularlos, traté con un ataque de trueno que había aprendido en la Franja Exterior. Pero el metal de los cañones era igual de resistente que el resto de las armas. Era imposible al menos destruirlos físicamente. Intenté anularlos. Cargué la trampa de viento y la arrojé contra uno de los cañones. Al disparar, la trampa comenzó a girar y la energía se disipó completamente. Al menos, ya habíamos podido anular uno.

Andrea elaboró un plan para eliminar el otro. Se puso directamente frente al arma, esperando ser atacada. Con precisión milimétrica, cuando el cañón desató su energía, la mujer cargó sus armas de hielo y _congeló_ la energía, volviéndola un proyectil, que rápidamente dirigió a la boca del cañón. Cuando este volvió a disparar, una explosión sacudió el lugar, desintegrando el proyectil. El cañón estaba intacto, pero al parecer no sus mecanismos, de los cuales salía un humo negro, intenso. Las armas estaban anuladas. Saltamos sobre ellas y volvimos a atacar el rostro en la pared, que esta vez dejó oir un grito desagradable. Estábamos consiguiendo la victoria.

Las garras fueron más incisivas, más agresivas. Se coordinaban perfectamente. Nos pusieron en aprietos varias veces, ahora que el suelo estaba lleno de trampas y no podíamos caer libremente. Tuvimos que saltar de muro en muro, de plataforma en plataforma para evitarlas, pero fue difícil. Una de las garras consiguió atrapar a Andrea; pese a que disparé todas mis armas, no la soltó, apretándola con más fuerza. Comencé a desesperarme. Quise que la soltase rápido. Entonces oí una risotada feroz. Era Vile. Miré el rostro de piedra y vi cómo su expresión cambiaba otra vez. Era de burla. Sabía, aún ahí oculto en esa pared, que nos tenía desesperados. Mi exaltación fue tal que, con una furia tremenda, desaté todas mis armas contra el rostro en la pared. La garra por fin soltó a Andrea, pero esta, debilitada, caía directo a ser empalada por una punta en el suelo. Solté un grito de desesperación.

(Desbloqueado Ítem Especial: BGM, Metallica - Nothing Else Matters)

Pero fue recompensado. Comenzó a correr un viento intenso; tanto, que terminó por frenar la caída de Andrea y enviarla contra una plataforma, a salvo. El cambio de aire le permitió respirar y recuperarse. De pronto la temperatura empezó a bajar. Tanto que incluso las garras se quedaron inmóviles; tuvimos que sacar la protección especial de las armaduras para resguardarnos. Las luces empezaron a hacerse más débiles, al punto que ya nada podía verse. Por alguna razón, yo sabía que esto no era sólo un truco de Vile, sino que había algo más. Mis tarjetas comenzaron a brillar, flotando por si solas y elevándose frente a mí. Una brillaba en intenso color rojo; de pronto, se transformó en el fantasma de Proto, que miraba al frente, severo. Otra de color amarillo, se convirtió en Lan, que apuntaba su rifle, calculándolo todo. Otra de color celeste, se convirtió en Van, empuñando su espada congelada. Otra, gris, se transformó en Locke, que con su rostro despreocupado ya sabía lo que se venía. Otra de color púrpura apareció, llamando a Ken y su poderosa energía. Otra de color negro hizo aparecer a Nova, blandiendo su espada, desinteresado. La última, de color naranjo intenso, vio la aparición del Coronel.

Eran los _summons_. Todos ahí, brillando intensamente, listos para desatar su poder contra el enemigo. No lo podíamos creer. El rostro en la pared dibujó una mueca de espanto. Al unísono, todos los summons cargaron energía en sus armas y dirigieron ataques concentrados. El impacto de siete rayos de energía potentes, todos de diversos colores, dio de lleno en el casco de Vile en la pared, que esgrimió un grito aterrador. La habitación comenzó a sacudirse. Las puntas en el suelo de pronto se desintegraron, igual que las plataformas en las que reposábamos. Los fantasmas se deshicieron en luz y se integraron rápidamente entre mis tarjetas. Todo temblaba. Caímos al suelo, pero logramos aterrizar a salvo. Por todos lados todo era escombros cayendo vertiginosamente. Gracias a los summons, habíamos ganado esta batalla.

Las explosiones se hacían más fuertes. El humo comenzó a llenar la habitación. De pronto empezó a brillar intensamente. Tuvimos que cubrirnos los ojos, rogando que todo terminara pronto. Habíamos triunfado. O eso parecía. Porque el cuerpo de Vile, un sencillo cuerpo delgado, negro y con una armadura rasgada de color púrpura, y el característico casco, cayó al suelo, debilitado, pero listo para volver a la lucha. Ya no hablaba, pero su rostro indicaba la ferocidad con la que había aguantado el impacto. Apenas logró ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, el sonido de una espada de luz encendiéndose, y rasgando el metal, se escuchó rompiendo el silencio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo sencillo de Vile, cortado en dos completamente, caía al suelo. Su casco se desintegraba por completo. A sus espaldas, una figura negra y de pelo café, esgrimiendo su característica espada de luz y con su usual rostro frio y solitario.

Nova.

Había llegado en el momento preciso para ponerle fin a nuestro némesis, y a la guerra. Nos quedamos mirando intensamente. Nadia apareció de pronto, detrás de él. Mas no tuvimos tiempo siquiera para ir a las palabras. De pronto, el Elemento de Oscuridad emergió detrás de la pared derrumbada. Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo seguimos. Recorrió un camino completo, como memorizado, cruzando entre pilares y puertas a medio caer. Finalmente se detuvo en la habitación del final.

Era algo siniestro. La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por una peculiar construcción al final: era una especie de cerradura gigante, en cuyo ojo yacía incrustada una espada. Alrededor de la cerradura había siete focos, seis de ellos encendidos. Uno, con una luz verde, soltaba pequeños rayos hacia todas direcciones. Otro, de color púrpura, albergaba una Célula X. Había otros de color amarillo y blanco justo arriba de la cerradura. El foco gris, a la derecha, tenía una llamarada al fondo. Bajo él, un foco rojo tenía inserto un chip muy parecido al de Andrea. Nova parecía saber algo de esto. "Es la Sala de los Sellos", le susurró a Nadia. Algo le había alcanzado a oir a los Black Tiger cuando se los topó.

El elemento de oscuridad finalmente reaccionó. Se movió lentamente hasta el último de los focos, el de color negro, que aún estaba apagado. Al ingresar, el foco se encendió súbitamente, lo que hizo reaccionar al resto de las luces. La espada en el centro de la cerradura _giró_. Tal cual y como si se estuviese abriendo una llave. Todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse y derrumbarse. Nova y Nadia se dirigieron miradas aterradas, mientras corrieron, escapando de la sala. Los seguimos. El pasillo, colapsado, nos llevó directo al exterior de Alpha Zone, para presenciar un espectáculo tremendo.

* * *

Así LMDL llega a su historia n° 40, todo un hito para este proyecto, y de la mano de una de las mejores batallas jamás contadas. ¡Vile tenía varios ases bajo la manga! Sus proyectos científicos finalmente dieron origen a un poder descomunal. Sin embargo, la mayor de las sorpresas aún -al parecer- sigue oculta tras las cuevas de Alpha Zone. ¡Nos vemos el Domingo!


	42. 41ava Historia: La Invasión p5

No les hago perder más tiempo, la última vez nos quedamos en la resurrección de Alpha y ahora se viene el desenlace de esa historia. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Cuadragésima primera Historia: La Invasión, Parte 5: Matar a la bestia.**

**S**i me preguntas mi nombre, a duras penas te podría decir algo. Meids. Si me preguntas más sobre mí, no obtendrás ninguna respuesta. Yo tampoco las tengo.

Sólo recuerdo imágenes vagas de lo que ha sido mi vida hasta este momento. Lo primero que recuerdo es un lugar extraño; algo así como _un mundo de sombras_. Con figuras extrañas y reflejos, luces, espíritus por todos lados. Susurros y voces tenebrosas. Luego recuerdo el _mundo real_, aunque apenas. Recuerdo a Inferno. Recuerdo haberle temido. Luego recuerdo haberle ayudado. Recuerdo haberlo visto resucitar gracias a mis propias maniobras. Pero recuerdo también haberme redimido y transmitido mi elemento de oscuridad a los Elegidos. Recuerdo ser _absorbido_ por Inferno. En su interior no tengo memorias. Sólo una voz eterna y misteriosa. Pero recuerdo también una sensación de triunfo.

Luego recuerdo volver a despertar, esta vez, encerrado en una cápsula. Mi cuerpo era ahora una aberración; una piel escamosa, azul. Vi la mismísima figura de Inferno en mi cuerpo. Me desesperé y traté de huir del lugar. Luego de eso recuerdo una luz roja, y mi memoria una vez más se va a negro. Otra serie de imágenes rápidas se me aparecen si intento recordar. Más cápsulas. Un sujeto de color púrpura y casco. Luego otros, una mujer de bata blanca y un hombre de armadura azul. Después, breves imágenes de una pelea contra dos sujetos, de armaduras roja y azul, casi idénticas. Fue entonces que desperté.

Los sujetos me explicaron su historia. Eran miembros de un ejército conocido como los Maverick Hunters X, y se encontraban en medio de una enorme batalla contra otros, llamados "Grupo Experimental". Al parecer, yo era parte de sus experimentos. Intenté seguirlos, pero pronto me vi debilitado y los abandoné, justo antes de que comenzasen su lucha contra un robot enorme, negro y con cuernos, al cual me parece haber visto también anteriormente en mis memorias. Abandoné el lugar cuanto antes pues no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Recorrí infinitos túneles buscando una salida. Pronto hallé la luz y aparecí. Era una _isla_. Por varios lados de ella me topé con soldados, uniformados todos con armaduras verdes. Eran, al parecer, los miembros de los Hunters.

Conversé con varios de ellos buscando respuestas. Dos sujetos, la mujer de bata blanca y el tipo de la armadura azul, de mi primer recuerdo, aparecieron en ese momento. Eran Sofía y Tutor, miembros especializados de inteligencia. Me contaron, en medio de la conmoción que los asaltaba, que se habían topado conmigo en una base subterránea, kilómetros antes de llegar a este lugar. Me habían liberado, pero de alguna forma, adquirí una nueva forma y comencé a atacarlos. Aún con la urgencia, el sujeto llamado Tutor había podido encontrar algo. Según él, todo el lugar era una _vieja leyenda_, según la cual un monstruo de épocas pasadas sería derrotado por un campeón que encarna los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad: el "Avatar". Toda esa historia estaba escrita en los muros en forma de antiguos jeroglíficos. Aún cuando _creo_ tener mucho tiempo en este mundo, no recuerdo tal leyenda ni la existencia de ningún "Avatar".

No hubo tiempo de seguir dialogando. Pronto el sitio donde nos encontrábamos se vio rodeado de robots azules, apuntando firmemente sus armas, los cuales Sofía y Tutor reconocieron como enemigos. "Soldados de Vile", dijeron. Todos a mi alrededor se dispusieron a pelear; yo no sabía qué hacer.

Tampoco es que fuera muy necesario. Una sacudida alteró a todos, incluyendo a los soldados enemigos. Otro temblor; luego dos seguidos y ya nadie sabía qué hacer. Los soldados enemigos comenzaron a huir despavoridos. No alcanzaron a correr muy lejos cuando un nuevo temblor, esta vez mucho más fuerte y continuado, los envió de bruces al suelo. Comenzaron a aparecer más sujetos; al parecer, aliados de Sofía y Tutor. Uno de armadura verde -"Harpuia", según Tutor- y alas en la espalda junto a una chica de armadura azul -"Leviathan"-, y otro robot de pelo azul claro -"Van"-. Luego una pareja de humanos, uno de pelo café desordenado, chaqueta y pantalones negros -"Juve"- acompañando a una joven de blusa blanca y falda corta de color azul -"Kaede"-. Unos en particular sorprendieron al grupo: un robot negro y dorado de pelo café, sosteniendo una espada -"¡Nova…"- acompañado de una mujer de armadura púrpura y boina -"… y Nadia!"-. Detrás de ellos aparecieron, en orden: un sujeto de pelo negro y armadura negra y roja, portando un sable -"Proto"-, uno de pelo gris y armadura del mismo color -"Locke"-, uno de armadura azul portando un enorme rifle -"Lan"-, y uno último de armadura verde y casco azul con pequeñas alas -"Ken"-. Finalmente aparecieron los dos humanos con armadura que me ayudaron antes -"Los Generales…"- y un último sujeto de armadura roja, casco con puntas hacia atrás y lleno de medallas -"… y el Coronel"-.

Mientras tanto la sacudida continuaba. Nadie sabía bien qué sucedía, mientras los Generales se apresuraban a informar a todos de las recientes noticias: la derrota del famoso 'Antillis', así como de su acérrimo enemigo, 'Vile'. Yo aún no entendía nada. Algunos soldados comenzaron a celebrar la victoria, pero su Coronel los contuvo. "No se acaba hasta que se acaba", dijo. Y tenía razón.

Las sacudidas seguían subiendo en intensidad y pronto sus efectos fueron visibles. Empezaron a formarse grietas por todo el suelo, y de ellas aparecieron extraños organismos rojos. Como especies de burbujas de todos tamaños. Flotaban y se reunían todas en la montaña más alta de la isla. Algunas, a su paso, destruyeron a los soldados enemigos caídos; su efecto era terrible, desintegrando los cuerpos apenas tocándolos. Pronto las burbujas 'inundaron' toda la montaña, que comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se formó una burbuja grande, y a su lado, empezaron a crecer unas _garras_. Bajo la gran burbuja, un pilar del mismo material conectaba al suelo toda esa monstruosidad.

Según Tutor, esa _cosa_ se llamaba Alpha.

Y emitió un sonido ensordecedor; como una especie de rugido infernal salido de quizá qué aparato de voz que pudiera tener esa abominación. El General de armadura azul se apuró en explicar. Enfrentándose a Vile, habían descubierto que el poder de esta bestia era tan espeluznante, que había sido encadenada bajo siete sellos. Toda la campaña de Vile había sido una distracción para buscar las llaves y liberar a Alpha. Tendría el arma perfecta; podía ganar la Guerra aún estando muerto. Fue suficiente charla. Mientras todos se ubicaban en posición de combate, yo me vi obligado a retroceder. No estaba seguro de quién era yo, ni de cuál era mi lugar, o por qué estaba yo involucrado, de pronto, en una batalla como esta. Vi el combate desde lejos, lleno de dudas. ¿Quién era Vile? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Realmente su único propósito era liberar a Alpha? ¿Qué tenía Alpha que fuera tan importante? Y lo principal: ¿Qué rol jugaba yo en todo esto?

La cosa… Alpha, no tardó en reaccionar y lanzó sus garras contra el grupo, eliminando en el camino a unos cuantos soldados incautos que no lograron esquivar a tiempo. Todos aprovecharon de descargar sus técnicas más poderosas contra la garra, pero ella no sufrió ningún daño. Juve y Kaede fueron los primeros en adelantarse y sugerir un enfrentamiento directo; los demás aún estaban en parte paralizados por el shock de ver tal abominación. Juve dio varios saltos entre las montañas, y al llegar a la más alta, casi al nivel de la burbuja principal, empezó a cargar energía entre sus dedos. Gritó "_¡Reigan!"_ mientras lanzaba la bola de energía directo contra su enemigo. Se esfumó por completo y Alpha seguía intacto. Reaccionó disparando una serie de burbujas que por poco tocan a Juve, pero lograron desestabilizarlo y mandarlo al suelo. Kaede lo acompañó, mientras Harpuia usaba sus alas robóticas para flotar a su altura y descargar una serie de truenos intentando impactar a la bestia. Ninguno resultó. Una de las garras se dirigió contra él y lo envió al suelo, hiriéndolo gravemente.

Todos los soldados, incluyendo a los altos rangos, los Generales y el Coronel, empezaron a rodear al enemigo. Algunos, como Proto o Ken, empleaban sus técnicas elementales contra la base de Alpha, pero no daba resultado. Harpuia, Locke y el Coronel lo atacaban desde el aire, los primeros usando técnicas potentes; el segundo disparando incesantemente contra la burbuja, buscando ganar por medio de la velocidad. De pronto la burbuja se rodeó de _truenos de color rojo_, que en pocos segundos impactaron contra los tres. En el suelo, un pequeño temblor sacudió la zona y más burbujas aparecieron rodeando a los soldados. Esas burbujas tomaron forma de proyectiles y puntas y volaron en todas direcciones, matando a algunos soldados de color verde, e hiriendo gravemente a Ken.

Mientras Sofía y Tutor retrocedían para defenderme, los Hunters intentaron una nueva maniobra. Trajeron un tanque de alta capacidad para disparar misiles hacia las alturas, pretendiendo eliminar a su enemigo con fuerza bruta. Cuando estuvo todo listo se encendieron las alarmas, y el personal corrió lejos del tanque mientras este comenzaba a disparar. Fue ahí cuando Alpha mostró toda su brutalidad. De la burbuja principal _emergió una forma parecida a una mano_, que envolvió el tanque, y tras una larga explosión, lo mandó lejos. De los operadores al interior del tanque no quedó rastro. Ni hablar de los misiles.

Al parecer, según Sofía y Tutor, habría que creer en la leyenda escrita en los muros de Alpha Zone. Sólo el guerrero que uniese los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad podría derrotar al terrible monstruo. Por alguna inspiración divina, o qué se yo, Tutor, el ingeniero, comenzó a creer que _yo_ era ese guerrero que unía los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad. Intenté forzar mis memorias. Recordé tiempos pasados cuando otras personas, distintas -o quizá no- a estas, hablaron de unir la luz y la oscuridad. Quise forzar mi memoria más allá, pero no logré encontrar nada. Pareciera como si la hubiesen borrado a propósito y selectivamente. Sofía insistía en que me uniera a la lucha, mientras aterrizaba al lado de nosotros la Generala de armadura roja, Andrea, y se incorporaba para seguir disparando proyectiles de hielo.

Y es que, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No tenía ninguna clase de habilidad o entrenamiento militar, y al parecer, la única forma en la que era potente era _una clase de hombre-lobo reploid demonio_, con la cual estuve al borde de derrotar a los Generales. No sólo sonaba ridículo; en el caso de que fuese verdad, no tenía forma de acceder, mucho menos controlar, a tal forma dentro de mí. Sofía insistía en que, a pesar de todo, fuese a la lucha. Me repetía una y otra vez, apuntando, que todos alrededor mío estaban dando lo mejor de sí, justo cuando vi cómo una nueva corriente de burbujas impactaba directo en Leviathan, quien apenas se defendió girando rápidamente su arma. Van salió a defenderla, congelando el agua alrededor de ellos, pero no pudo evitar que una de las garras los atacara y los enviara lejos.

Los sonidos de disparos, técnicas, entremezclados con los rugidos de Alpha, continuaban. El General de armadura azul, Darkmaster, y su compañera, cargaban poderosos ataques de hielo para intentar congelar la base de la bestia, pero no lo lograban; en un segundo, nuevas burbujas aparecían para romper el hielo, y de paso disparar unos cuantos proyectiles hacia los Generales. Tutor insistía. Buscaba una y otra vez entre los jeroglíficos alguna pista sobre este guerrero de la luz y la oscuridad. Yo, mientras tanto, estaba aún lleno de dudas. ¿Cuál era mi pasado? ¿Estaba relacionado o no a Inferno? ¿Estaba de su lado o contra él? Los recuerdos parecían cada vez más borrosos.

Una voz lo interrumpió todo. Era como si el rugido de Alpha súbitamente hubiese tomado una mente propia. Nadie más lo notaba, porque todos seguían luchando incesantemente -Kaede disparaba el _Reigan_ una y otra vez mientras Juve la cubría de las burbujas; atrás de ellos los soldados recargaban sus armas y disparaban sin descanso-. Alpha ahora me hablaba. Podía saberlo: era él. Esa cosa tenía alguna mentalidad propia. Comenzó a decir que tenía respuestas a mis preguntas. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era atacarlo. De pronto esa voz empezó a cambiar. Ahora se parecía a la de Proto. O la de Locke. O quizá las dos juntas. Me obligaba a recordar. Me decía que alguna vez fuimos amigos y combatimos contra los demonios, unidos. Se unieron otras voces que me repetían: "Recuerda, recuerda…". Empecé a ver visiones. No sabía si estaba delirando, o si algún extraño compuesto en el aire me hacía alucinar. Me vi a mi mismo intentando escapar de Inferno, y me oí a mi mismo entregando apoyo a dos reploids en el suelo… ¡Eran Proto y Nova! Empecé a recordar. De alguna forma, la sintonía entre mi mente y la de Alpha había causado que mis memorias despertaran. Era el día en que revivimos al demonio. Las visiones se hacían más claras. _Yo_ había cedido el elemento de oscuridad a los dos para que pudieran crear al guerrero supremo. Pero aún conservaba en mí, el elemento de oscuridad. Tutor tenía razón: ¡Yo era el guerrero capaz de unir la verdadera luz, y la verdadera oscuridad!

Las cosas, en ese minuto, nunca fueron más claras. Sin pensar demasiado por qué, vociferé: _"¡Meids, BEAST-OUT INFERNO!"_. Cambié mi cuerpo a la versión reploid-demoníaca -que sí existía al final- y las emprendí contra la gigantesca bestia. Todos alrededor mío estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de ver y la forma en que me transformé. No me importaba. Saqué la garra del lado derecho, la cual se rodeó de un aura negra. Golpeé la burbuja central con todas mis fuerzas. Funcionó. La bestia emitió un rugido ensordecedor, pero esta vez, era un rugido _de dolor_. Había conseguido arrancar parte de la burbuja, y al fondo se veía una esfera metálica. Volví a golpear, esta vez con la garra izquierda, la cual brilló intensamente. Cada vez desintegraba más partes de la burbuja. Finalmente junté ambas garras, por encima de mi cabeza, y reuní toda la fuerza que pude encontrar. Golpeé con otro grito: "_¡BEAST SLASH!"_. La colisión con la esfera metálica causó tal impacto que envió a varios soldados lejos, desprevenidos.

Recién pude sentir en carne propia la fuerza de la terrible bestia. Puse más fuerzas para intentar rasgar la esfera metálica, pero fue imposible. Parecía que esa misma esfera estuviese poniendo fuerzas para contrarrestar mi golpe. No sabía si lo lograría. Sólo tenía la convicción de que debía hacerlo. Algo de eso debió traspasarse a los demás, quienes empezaron a complementar con sus propios ataques. Oí a Juve y Kaede lanzar un "_¡Supreme Reigan!" _ que impactó justo donde mis garras chocaban con la esfera. El Coronel disparó ráfagas de balas electrificadas, justo cuando Van y Leviathan lanzaban proyectiles congelados, acompañados del trueno de Harpuia. Proto cargaba su lanzallamas que disparaba en la misma dirección. Nova y Nadia cargaron sus sables a la máxima potencia y enviaron ondas de energía que impactaron en el mismo lugar. Ken lanzó una esfera de energía oscura que se posicionó en el sitio del impacto, ayudado por el tornado de Locke. Finalmente los Generales cargaron su buster al mismo tiempo y dispararon todo lo que tenían. Alpha retrocedió. Quedó conectado al suelo apenas por un hilo de materia roja. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que la bestia rugía de dolor. Había algo en nuestra conexión mental que me permitía conocer lo que sentía. Nuevamente me asaltaron las dudas mientras la esfera reaccionaba, me enviaba lejos y volvía a cargarse de un manto de burbujas rojas.

Alpha no tardó y pronto emitió otro _rugido_. Esta vez, todos pudieron sentirlo. Un nuevo temblor sacudió la isla entera, justo cuando, del centro de la burbuja re-hecha, aparecía una misteriosa energía verde. Era como un agujero; de él salieron toda clase de _fantasmas_ que me golpearon rápidamente, lanzándome al suelo. Ni tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando vi que una gigantesca espada, colgando del "brazo" de Alpha, y con un mango con forma de ojo, caía sobre mí. La atajé como pude con mis garras.

El resto de los soldados acudieron en mi auxilio, sin embargo Alpha se deshizo de ellos con un simple "manotazo". La esfera metálica, que ahora lucía una suerte de ojo, apuntó contra ellos y disparó un rayo de energía púrpura. Los Hunters lo evitaron por poco, pero la explosión en el suelo fue tan fuerte que envió a varios lejos. Alpha seguía sacando recursos de la nada, mientras yo intentaba golpear nuevamente la esfera, pero era imposible. Parecía que la bestia había aprendido de sus errores.

De pronto empezamos a notar cómo _el cielo_ detrás de Alpha adquiría un tono inusual. Era como si empezara a _rasgarse_. Detrás de cada rasguño en el cielo fluctuaba una energía verde. "¡Es LMD!", vociferó el Coronel. A cada movimiento de Alpha, el cielo seguía rasgándose. Pronto la oscuridad consumió por completo el lugar. No podíamos vernos a nosotros mismos; sólo percibíamos a la bestia, sus rugidos y su inmenso poder. Enfurecí. "¿¡Qué pretendes hacer!", grité. Ya no estaba pensando racionalmente. Salté rápidamente en dirección a la esfera, cargando energías en ambas garras. Al paso, algunas siluetas salían a mi encuentro. Casi choco de frente con una, de no ser porque ella fue eliminada por un disparo. Al parecer, los Generales estaban atentos. El de armadura azul alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Más siluetas eran detenidas por los ataques de los Hunters alrededor mío, que iban protegiendo mi camino. Llegué frente a la burbuja y comencé a golpearla con intensidad. Al principio los golpes no hacían nada, mientras las siluetas seguían rodeándome. Enfurecí más. No sabía qué pretendía, pero Alpha estaba creando algo que, ya lo conocía yo, podía poner en peligro toda la vida. No iba a permitirlo. Seguí golpeando hasta que llegué a la esfera metálica. Una vez más los Hunters me dieron su poder.

En el segundo final, encajé un golpe que quebró la esfera en dos. Al retirar el brazo vi, al fondo, unos circuitos destrozados. Tal parecía que había destrozado el chip de memoria del monstruo. ¿Era el fin? Lo parecía. El efecto de LMD en el cielo comenzó a disiparse. Sí, era el fin. Todo había acabado. La esfera siguió quebrándose, explotando en mil pedazos. Al final, hubo una explosión tan grande que me envió lejos, contra una montaña. Me incorporé como pude para ver el pirotécnico espectáculo.

Los Hunters comenzaron a celebrar; sin embargo, tal y como dijo el Coronel, "esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba". Las explosiones continuaron pese a que Alpha estaba destruido. Del sitio de la explosión principal empezaron a emerger burbujas, pero estas también comenzaron a explotar. La isla completa se volvió un caos; Sofía reunió a todos y les ordenó huir: la inestabilidad de cada célula, ante la derrota del organismo principal, causaba que sus componentes químicos reaccionaran con los elementos del aire, causando una reacción en cadena que pronto destruiría toda la isla. Tutor gritó desde un punto alejado de donde estábamos: había encontrado el pasadizo hacia lo que una vez fue la base de Vile, que quizá nos permitiese escapar.

De ahí en más, la huida fue caótica. Todos corrieron desesperados intentando esquivar las explosiones, que hundían con más fuerza cada vez los trozos de la isla, ya en llamas. Algunos corrían de la mano; otros en grandes grupos. El Coronel fue el último en salir, guiando al último de los soldados de uniforme verde. Al final iba yo. Cerré la puerta justo antes del último estruendo, y seguí la fila hasta la salida. En el instante final, cuando nos invadió la luz al final del túnel, no logré ver mucho, salvo la confusión del momento.

* * *

¡Épico! ¿Habrán conseguido escapar los Hunters a tiempo? ¡El Jueves la última Historia de LMDL!


	43. 42ava Historia: Horizonte

Al fin, después de casi 7 meses, llega el esperado epílogo de LMDL Retold. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuadragésima segunda Historia: Horizonte.**

(Desbloqueado Ítem Especial: BGM, Pearl Jam - I Am Mine: .com/watch?v=Nkgv3LoQY2o&ob=av3e)

**Meids**

Parece ser que todos están a salvo. Al menos, veo a todos en el acantilado. Después de todo lo que hice, aún no tengo mis respuestas. Sólo sé que hice lo correcto. Ayudé a quienes debí siempre ayudar. Ahora tengo que saber cuál es _mi _vida y _mi_ lugar en la tierra. El tiempo deberá decírmelo, algún día.

**Juve **y** Kaede**

Hay cosas que nunca vamos a saber. La explicación de por qué Juve está en esta tierra es una de esas. Hay otras que sí podemos conocer: para eso estoy yo. Y siempre que Juve esté a mi lado entonces no me detendré en investigar y explorar a fondo.

Y eso está bien. Mi maldición puede quedar en el pasado. Lo importante es que hemos restaurado la paz. Ahora debemos mantenerla.

_Juve y Kaede continuaron a cargo de las operaciones principales de los Hunters. Tuvieron una hija, Katie, que algún día heredará el liderazgo._

**Nova **y** Nadia**

¿Hemos hecho bien en ayudar, compañera? No estoy seguro. Jamás sabré quién tenía la razón en este conflicto; y si mi némesis está muerto, entonces no es mucho más lo que puedo hacer en esta tierra. Tal vez será hora que nos separemos.

Tal vez. Ambos sabemos cómo encontrarnos. Mientras esa confianza esté segura, nuestro lugar en el mundo es irrelevante. Gracias a ti he podido aprender a ser más independiente. Y si lograste destruir por completo el casco de Vile, entonces podemos decir, pese a todo: Misión Cumplida.

**Harpuia**

Es difícil lidiar con los deseos de trascender. O con la sensación de que uno ha hecho lo incorrecto toda su vida. A veces, cuando esa sensación se apodera de tu esencia, comienzas a sentir que, sea lo que sea que hagas, harás lo incorrecto. ¿Será sana esa sensación?

**Van **y** Leviathan**

Tal parece que Proto tenía razón. Hicimos bien en incorporarnos a esta guerra. Escogimos el bando correcto, por ahora. Por lo menos he podido hacerte ver el camino, y eso me mantiene tranquilo. Lo que hagamos a partir de ahora quedará a nuestras conciencias.

A veces no se trata de caminos correctos, sino de interpretaciones. El bien y el mal, en absolutos, no existen. Sólo se trata de lo que vemos, y lo que queremos ver. Mientras tanto, compartiré tu visión. Creo que me acomoda.

_Van y Leviathan tomaron caminos separados tras un tiempo. Leviathan volvió con Harpuia y no se les ha visto desde entonces. Van decidió buscar un refugio en el Templo del Hielo._

**Lan**

Si lo analizo desde un punto de vista racional, tal parece que hemos ganado más que perdido en esta guerra. Los Elegidos siguen unidos -tal vez no en cuerpo, pero sí en mente-, y hemos ayudado a preservar la paz por un tiempo más. Vendrán otros, lo sé. Pero por ahora, hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

_Lan fue el único Elegido que continuó ayudando a los Hunters. Su coraje y perseverancia, así como su forma calculadora y racional eventualmente lo dejaron a la cabeza de la organización._

**Ken**

Es difícil enmendar los errores. A veces no hay forma. La justicia retributiva, pagar por pagar, no le sirve a nadie. Desde hoy trabajaré incansablemente por reparar mis errores y contribuir a un mejor lugar. Ya lo verán. Seré el mejor de los Elegidos… No. Seré el que trabaje para todos. Para los humanos, los reploids. Si el mundo es un lugar más feliz y he contribuido a ello, entonces mi deuda estará saldada. Hasta entonces.

_Ken viajó por el mundo ayudando a las tareas de la reconstrucción después de la guerra. Su paradero final es desconocido._

**Locke**

Por ahora permaneceré junto a ellos. Pero no estoy seguro. Hay algo en el viento que no me deja tranquilo. ¿O tal vez sea sólo la conmoción del suceso? Supongo que el tiempo me lo dirá. Tendré que seguir buscando. El viento no tiene dueños ni bandos, y supongo que yo tampoco.

_Eventualmente, Locke buscó refugio entre los humanos asentados en el Bosque Physic. Les entregó sus enseñanzas, aunque nunca dejó de tener esos malos presentimientos. Sabía que algo más venía en el horizonte._

**MMZ4**

Tengo a mis soldados alrededor. Todos miramos la destrucción de la isla de Alpha Zone. ¿Se habrá acabado? ¿Así, sin más? He visto antes el final de una guerra; la sensación es conocida. Sabes que no será para siempre. Pero no importa. Mientras estemos aquí, mientras haya humanos y reploids comprometidos con las causas por las que luchan, entonces la paz se mantendrá. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo, y tal vez no llegue en un corto plazo, pero estará. Y así hay que aprovechar los momentos.

_MMZ4 siguió a la cabeza de la organización que fundó. Tras unos años, detectó insurgentes en una región alejada y se dio a su caza, sin antes decir un nostálgico "adiós". De él, todo lo que se encontró fue su casco. Dicen que logró derrotar a uno de los Black Tiger en el camino._

**Proto**

La Trinidad. Chispas de antiguos Reploids capaces de entregar energía y viajar entre dimensiones. Eso es lo que me explicó Larxene. ¿Nunca fuimos elegidos por ninguna divinidad? ¿No era sagrada nuestra misión? Tal vez no. Pero era importante. Y cumplimos con nuestro destino. Lo seguiremos cumpliendo siempre y cuando contemos con su ayuda. Proteger al mundo en todas sus épocas. Esa es nuestra tarea y así seguirá siendo. Por la justicia eterna.

_Proto se marchó junto con el resto de los Elegidos cuando la lucha le pasó la cuenta. Llegó al norte del continente, donde sus enseñanzas dieron origen a una tribu de reploids espirituales: los Hijos del Fuego. Dicen que su legado aún permanece oculto entre las montañas._

**Darkmaster **y** Andrea**

Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano. Víctimas. De la guerra y de su sufrimiento. ¿Ha bastado nuestro esfuerzo, para honrar su causa? Después de todo, ahora comprendo que ese fue mi verdadero objetivo. Sabía que nunca volvería a mi antiguo hogar. No tenía como ayudarlos materialmente, pero redimí sus corazones y me convertí en lo mejor que ustedes siempre pudieron desear.

Todos somos víctimas y todos tenemos víctimas que llorar. Lo importante no es dejar de hacerlo; lo importante es luchar con fuerza para que ese llanto se transforme en esperanza. En vida. En unión. Así me lo enseñaste y así lo viviré de ahora en adelante. Viendo el horizonte, viendo a nuestros camaradas sacar lecciones de esto, yo puedo sacar una de tu compañía. Si permanecemos juntos no habrá fuerza que nos derrote.

_Mauricio y Andrea abandonaron, luego de unos años, la milicia de los Hunters. Se establecieron en un poblado en el Valle de Traversia, alejado del centro. Su vida estuvo completa cuando nacimos nosotros: sus hijos._

_La historia no la hacen los vencedores. La hacen todos. Pero la perspectiva que asumes dependerá de tus propias creencias. ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu creencia? La felicidad no depende de los otros, sino de cuán fuerte es tu convicción. Papá y mamá siempre nos enseñaron eso, y ahora Sean, Karis y yo, Arthur, intentamos vivir en ese legado._

_Entender la historia es crucial. Más aún vivirla desde sus propios protagonistas. Permite entender el conflicto en el cual estás sumergido, desde una perspectiva más amplia. Si este archivo sirve para que lo entiendas, he cumplido una tarea. Me quedan otras. Pero esas las venceremos luego. Más tarde. Luego de años. Queda la tarea de encontrar la paz. Juntos._

_FIN DEL ARCHIVO.-_

* * *

Finalmente los Hunters han conseguido huir de Alpha Zone a tiempo y comparten algunas de sus más profundas reflexiones, mientras descubrimos que Arthur, el hijo mayor de DM y Andrea, fue narrador todo este tiempo. ¿Qué desafíos les espera el futuro? Tendrán que descubrirlo juntos...

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este pequeño proyecto, que acompañaron a los Hunters durante todas sus aventuras o simplemente se detuvieron a leer alguno de sus capítulos. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
